


The Fates that Guide us

by Yasumi



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumi/pseuds/Yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/OC  After Loki's failed attempt at taking over Midgard as a king, he faces his punishments in Asgard and his whole world turns upside down when the fates decide to intervene and send him down a road he never thought he would take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the marvel characters. I do own Illithia.  
> There will be graphic sex  
> Enjoy my work?...keep an eye on art, notes and what new fic's I'm working on with me on tumblr. Ladyyaumi

Chapter 1

Loki knelt in chains upon the dais wearing only a pair of thin cotton shorts. Odin was speaking to the people as Loki awaited his public display of punishment. He would endure days of whippings in front of all to see. After which he would be removed to a secure room to be given some substance to eat and then moved to his prison, a deep set cavern where he would be chained down to kneel and no visitors would be allowed. He would not be brought food and he would be forced to also wear the muzzle. He would only know company when he was brought out each day into the bright blaring sun to go through these tedious shows of punishment and then he would be escorted back.   
He was not sure how long Odin planned to subject him to this embarrassing display. Had this been Thor in his place he was sure Odin would not have punished him for all to see. Once more the lesser son being made into the example. Loki raised his forest green eyes to the crowd determined to look strong even in the face of this demoralizing task. It wasn't the whippings he hated the thought of but more the fact that Loki had already been snubbed so often for being a male Asgardian who practiced magic instead of the sword. People were cautious of him for his mischievous ways but they also laughed at him enough as it was. When, or if, he should ever return to his place as prince he knew that he would be mocked more then ever. And for him the view of the people meant a lot.   
If he was ever to be king he needed the kingdoms respect otherwise he would be a ruler with no one to follow him. Fear would only get him so far. He was thankful he was not being made to appear before them in his Jotun form. He wasn't sure if everyone in the kingdom knew about it or if Odin had only told those who needed to know, such as Thor. He would, however, revert to that form once he was placed in the cavern. As the caves sat deep beneath the palace no one could see him there. The tunnels that led around those caves had been long forgotten by the people. Even Loki, in his 1000 years, had never ventured into them.   
Odin had stopped speaking and Loki heard the man who was meant to whip him approach from behind. Loki held his breath. He knew the sting of the lash brought many burly Asgardians to tears and he could only hope he was strong enough to hold it in. He would not be seen as weak. 

(Illithia) (E-lith-E-Ah)

Illithia patiently waited for guards on the upper levels of the palace to move so she could quickly maneuver to the walls of the palace and not be seen. When her time to move came she didn't hesitate she scurried with caution to the far wall and pressed herself flat to it. She moved stealthy and as quickly as her robes would allow her. The basket she held made a light rattling noise as she did so.   
When she finally made it to her destination she jumped the small stream and cut the corner out of sight of the guards all together. She rushed down the hill and across another stream until she hit rocks. The cliff side she was now precariously walking over was a certain death if she should fall. The edge was thin and she could hear small rocks give way and scatter to the depths below. She was not afraid, she did not fear the cliffs only because the fates guided her. This was meant quite literally. Around her neck was a small pendulum that was leading the way through the magics of the fates.   
Illithia was no normal Asgardian girl. She was a priestess in the temple Kurret found in the far west of the palace itself. Found as a baby on their doorsteps she grew up and was taught nothing more then a life of a priestess but that wasn't all that was different about her. Her long silver hair and her bright blue eyes off set against her darker then normal skin with her tall nicely shaped body and delicately pointed ears made her stand out. No one knew of what race she belonged but they were certain she was at least half Aesir. And yet this still wasn't what set her so apart from all others. She was a seer. She often had dreams, visions or sometimes even heard whispers of things she was meant to do. Many people often came to her in hopes she could tell them their future but her gift did not work that way. She was only shown things the fates wished to have done not what the people requested of her.   
Today she was following what the fates wished of her and she was certain she would be protected as she always was. Never had a vision sent her to do such a thing as this though. Usually it was a small matter to attend. The anointing of a new novice, the saving of the eight legged horse that had become the grand steed of Odin. But this was something very different. This required a dangerous sacrifice of her own. To be caught doing what she was doing would surely cause her death or worse, for in Asgard there were far worse punishments then death. Death was a gift compared to the tortures she had heard about. The fates may protect her but she still had to be cautious.   
She wore a hooded cloak which she had placed over her head and covering her face. No one, not even the man she was about to see would know what she looked like. She couldn't chance it. Finally she reached her destination and entered the catacombs beneath the city. 

(Loki)

Loki knelt on the cold rock his arms outstretched in his chains. His breathing was shallow as his back was left to burn in the wake of his whippings. Already one week of whippings had gone by and it felt like a life time. The roar of the crowd each time he arched against the lashings. Their smiling faces and their jeers. He had so far contained his pain to shallow grunts but as his back became painted in each whip mark it was becoming harder to stay quiet. Just moving now made his body scream.   
The cave he was in was dank and only lit by one touch on a wall behind him. His shadow was large on the rocks in front of him and he could see only marginally around him. He could hear the echo'd of the animals that lived in the caves as they moved about in the dark. He could hear the sound of water dripping and further off water gushing. A different sound graced his ears this night. A silent rattling and clinking of glass. A soft rustle of clothing. Loki looked up. The light made it impossible to see who the sounds belonged to.   
They drew closer until he finally saw the outline of someone. They approached slowly but did not hesitate in their moves. Their cloak shrouding them further from view. Loki hated that he wore the muzzle. He was unable to ask a single thing. The cloaked figure drew not directly up to him but came round behind him. Loki was puzzled as to what they were doing. Another form of torture who's information he was not privy to. They laid the basket down just off to the side of them. He watched closely as they pulled back the cloth hiding its contents. Female hands, Loki took notice. Delicate looking. What is a woman doing all the way down here. Friend or foe?  
He saw the basket contained vials of many different sizes. He watched her remove a cloth and soak it with one of the large vials. He then felt the cloth touch his torn flesh and he hissed behind the muzzle. It stung. Loki was still not completely sure what she was doing. Had Odin sent her in secret to tend to his wounds? Why else would she find herself in such a dim place. Perhaps the old man was becoming weak in his old age. Unable to watch Loki suffer completely. Loki furrowed his brow as the burning continued under her ministrations.   
It was not long after that the burning stopped. She had coated the cloth with a different vial. This one brought him warmth throughout his back and down his spine. Not once did he feel her hands touch his flesh. Her movements were slow but specific. It was clear she was there only for this purpose.   
When at last she finished and had put away her things she came round to stand in front of him. She kept her head down and her hood covering her face. "You speak of this to no one." She said her voice low and stern. Loki could do nothing but stare. She gathered her things and left with the same precision she had entered the room with. Loki knelt there confused and behind the muzzle he smirked. 

(Illithia)

She knelt before the great statue in the temple. The candles letting off a soft glow all about her. Her hands clasped, her eyes closed and her head bent. She was unable to concentrate on her prayer today. Why the fates wished her to aid in the youngest princes recovery was a mystery. She had gone back once a week on the same night to tend to his wounds only ever saying the same thing to him.   
She knew what he would look like before she had gone the first time. Having seen her task in a vision she was unafraid of his appearance. She herself couldn't judge what he was considering she was unsure what she was. His dark blue skin only a few shades darker then her eyes and denser. She had wanted to touch the markings that graced his skin if only to see how they felt. But she refrained. She had no love for the traitor anymore then any other Asgardian yet she was to be his medic. She had never strayed from any path the fates set out for her and she would not start now.   
Tonight was the night she would once again pay him a visit and she prayed all went well. When at last the hour approached she slipped on her cloak and found her way to the path as she always did, by following her pendulum, the necklace itself left with her on the doorstep as a baby. When she entered the cavern she stalled. She could see him from his touch light but she was still far enough away that he could not see her, yet he was looking right toward her his muzzle no longer set in place.   
"You enter this cavern every week for this past month never stopping, never hesitating and yet today you do both." His voice was deep and sent a slight shiver down her back. Finding her purpose once more she continued on doing as she always did. She set down her basket and removed her cloth and anointed it. "Does Odin send you?" He asked.   
She did not grace his ears with a response. She was not there for idle chat. She smoothed the cloth over his skin careful not to cause unnecessary pain. "Has your tongue been removed from your mouth?" He said his head turning to try and look at her. Again she said nothing but kept to her task. He stayed silent a while and then spoke once more. "I understand. You fear to speak to me unless you need to, fear discovery for aiding a felon, perhaps even fear me now that I have been given voice." She could see his grin. "The absence of my gag was what caused you to hesitate today I suspect."   
She tried her best to not let his words stir her. She coated her cloth with the second vial and went back to attending his back. "Such delicate hands to be put to such a task." This made her stall completely. He chuckled. "Oh yes, I've noticed much about you. Your careful steps, the graceful movements you make when you remove the cloth from your things. The manner in which you speak your parting words, so assertive yet soft. The soft skin of your hands and long fingers. Your nails well maintained. You are no mere commoner and your hands have not seen such tedious work as a medic." He stopped speaking but she was unable to set about her task. She had no idea he had been paying so much attention to her. She cursed herself for not being careful enough.   
"I am here to attend your wounds, do I need a reason or would you like me to discontinue my visits." She finally said.   
"No. By all means having a woman attended to me in any way at this point is a gift indeed." He almost purred the words and it did not bring her comfort. She pressed the cloth to his back and continued on. "What should I call you?" He asked.   
"Nothing. You need not my name." She replied.   
"Well then, Nothing. It's a pleasure to meet you." She set her glare to the back of his head. He was an irritating man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki couldn't help but smile at her as she once more graced his presence. Over a dozen times had passed since he had been relieved of his muzzle and he had managed to get her to speak only a handful of times. She never answered his more curious questions but sometimes her hesitations gave him the answer he sought. Such as the time he asked if she called the palace her home. She had stilled but a moment. He knew from that moment she did. Somewhere in the palace she lived a life he knew nothing about. He couldn't deny he was curious as to who was beneath that hood. Was she as beautiful as her voice?  
In this dark, lonely place he longed to hear something, anything and her voice was like a song to his ears. "They question my wounds. Question the lack of depth they hold. I still heal as any Asgardian would but they notice the time is short."  
"You are not Asgardian." She said. There was no hint of disgust or contempt in her voice. It was but a simple statement. He couldn't help but grin. She was right of course.  
"Yes a fact I pointed out to Odin and stilled his wondering mind. It is nice to know we think alike."   
"We do not. You called yourself Asgardian I simply corrected you." She scolded. Loki didn't lose his grin. He enjoyed the sound of her irritation. It had been the first time he had heard her speak in any other manner but a casually, well placed tongue.  
"Does that scare you?" He asked his head turning in an attempt to view her.   
"No." Her words rang with truth and it made him feel at ease.   
"And why is that? I am sure if I were put in front of all the Aesir's in this form they would want me dead, not punished." She didn't speak. This question posed a threat to her, perhaps causing her answer to revel to much of herself. Loki needed no words to figure people out. He was not always just good with his tongue but he was also good at reading people. She was no different. He sighed inwardly. She had fetched the other vial. She would be done soon and gone once more for yet another week. "Is this your mandate then? Can I expect such treatment from you until the day of my release?"   
"Until I am drawn on a different path, yes." She replied and put away her things.  
"And after. What will become of you once you have no prisoner to attend to."   
"None can know everything about the path life has set out for them." That was all she offered as a response before she left. 

(Loki)

Loki watched her come and go and come and go. Soon months had passed and still he knew nothing more about her. She was very tight lipped on the matter. Five months of lashings passed and Loki was finally informed that he would no longer be kept in the cavern but moved to a secure room, no longer to be put on display for the public. He would be in solitary confinement until further notice. He found himself not at all excited for the prospect. The visit he expected by the end of the week would be their last and he wanted so badly to know who she was.   
When she came nothing was different except the news he would tell her. She might answer him and she may not. He found getting her to talk was still difficult though some days he found better then others. "My public punishment ends tomorrow." He said as she cleansed his back.   
"I've heard." She said back.   
"Does this please you?" Loki knelt up straighter forcing her to apply more pressure.  
"I am neither pleased nor disappointed. I am afraid you will find I am on neutral ground." Somehow Loki hadn't expected anything less.   
"After today you will no longer find me here." He paused to see if she reacted. She did not. "I will be moved to my own private quarters to be placed alone, I am not sure of the length of time."   
"I guess this is goodbye then." She replied her voice steady and without regret. What an odd woman. Why did she come down here like clockwork? If she was not sent by Odin, or for some silly sentiment of the heart why did she come at all?  
"I guess so. Tell me, as a parting gift I wish to know, why have you been coming here?"  
"Because it is the path I was sent on." Her words were nothing near an answer. He scowled. Her hand jerked the scowl from his face as she lay it on the flesh of his shoulder. "Know that you have not been abandoned in life. A path is laid out for you still." She told him. Her voice had turned gentle.   
"That's the first time you've touched me." He noted to her and she quickly drew her hand back.   
"I suppose it is." She answered. He watched her quickly gain her traction back and switch to her second vial.   
"Will I ever know who you are? Your name? See your face?"  
"No. I cannot allow any of those things." She sounded a little regretful over that and it made him smile.   
"I wish you would allow me something. You have taken care of me and I cannot properly thank you if I do not know who to seek out when I am free once more." She stilled her hand a moment in thought.   
"You can thank me by never finding yourself here again." She finally replied and finished her work. Loki watched her go one last time.

(Loki)

Solitary confinement was just as he imagined. Boring. The room he was in was much more appealing then that of the caves but without her to bring him company he found himself rathering the cave. He had books, scrolls, writing tools. A bed more suited for sleeping then the cold cave floor, a wardrobe and vanity. But all these things meant little with no one to share them with.   
Loki only knew the time from the temple chimes. Not Thor, his mother or Odin had come to visit or speak with him. It wasn't for three months that he finally was allowed one visitor and one alone. Loki was sitting at the small table writing in one of his many scrolls when he heard the doors latches come open. Usually his food arrived by a small panel set higher up on the door but this sound was different and he just knew the door was about to open.   
When it did two guards stepped in ready to fend off Loki if he made an attempt to escape. His magic was sealed still and so he had no plans to flee. He was no fool. He half expected Thor and for a moment he even thought of the cave girl but when Queen Frigga stepped in Loki felt a rush of mixed emotion. Grateful to see her, ashamed that she should be visiting him here after all he had done, angry that she would dare come to him at all and even confused as to why she would bother seeing him. When she had stepped in she dismissed the guards. They hesitated for only a moment before bowing and leaving her alone with Loki.   
"My son." She said. Her voice something he had missed and only now realizing it. Soft and endearing as she said the word son.   
"I am not your son." Loki said back and tore his eyes away from her. He heard her soft, elegant footsteps as she came to him. She did not hesitate to touch his face and make him look to her once more.   
"I may not have given you birth but I raised you from infancy as if you were my own. I never saw you as anything but my son and that will never change no matter your faults." She was smiling down from her standing position.  
"Why are you here? I imagine Odin would not have been happy to allow this." He asked refusing to acknowledge her previous statement.   
"I am here to see my son. And your father..."  
"He is not my father." Loki hissed. This subject much more touchy for him then her as his mother. He still held a fondness for her even though he tried to fight it. He wanted her to hold him. To hug him as though he were a child. To comfort him but he didn't put voice to those things.   
"He loves you Loki. We all love you." She said as convincingly as possible. "The things you have done and the punishments to follow, you have to understand that those things had to be done but we did not enjoy them. To see you everyday be brought from that horrid place below and set out for all to see in that manner. It broke my heart each day to know the humiliation you faced." Her touch was almost soothing on his face and so Loki forced his face away from her touch. He stood and walked to the bookshelf closest to him. He lay a hand up on it in thought.   
"And what of my future? What future do you think I could hold in this world now." He asked her not looking toward her.  
"Odin has decided that in a few months time you will be allowed more visitors. He wishes to bring you back into our world slowly. To give the people time to adjust." Loki laughed.   
"The people time to adjust." He repeated. "Do they know what I am? The monster I truly am?" Loki scoffed. He looked at her and scowled. He could tell by the look on her face that the people had not been told who he was, what he was.   
"Your fa...Odin saw no reason to tell them such things at this time. He thought perhaps that such information should be withheld until the people came to trust you once more first." She had walked to him once more and placed a hand to his arm. "You are not a monster Loki. No one who knows your secret, thinks that."   
"How long can I expect to be locked up here?" He said changing the subject again.   
"A few years. But no longer will you be in solitary. You will be allowed visits from those who wish it." She said this like he should be excited.   
"And who but you and Thor would wish it so. The friends Thor and I once shared have proven to me to whom their loyalties lie. No one holds my life in any kind of esteem anymore. No one cares what happens to me. No one will wish to hear my stories or share their thoughts. I am a killer and that is all they will see." Loki was startled when she embraced him. He towered over her, her hair tickling his chin. It took everything he had to not embrace her in return.   
"You think the worst but I know many who wish to see you. To speak with you. Everyone has many questions and I cannot say that some conversations will not be difficult but you still have people who care regardless of your past." Loki found this hard to believe. "I must go." She said as she released him. "I will return tomorrow. We will eat together." She gave him one last loving smile before she moved to the door. Tapped lightly on it and the guards let her out. 

(Thor)

The sound of his own steps echoed in the deserted corridors as he made his way to see his brother. He had many visits with Loki since his father had allowed him company two weeks ago. As far as Thor knew only himself and his mother had gone so far. Thor knew his fathers reasons for not going. Of everyone Loki seemed to hold a deeper hatred for him the most.   
The guards saw Thor coming and opened the door before he reached it. Thor walked on in and found Loki lazing in a chair. He looked tired, bored. "Brother." Thor greeted with his normal smile. Loki spared him a bored glance. "Do not be like that Loki." He said and moved the other chair to sit with his brother.   
Thor had visited Loki many times since he had been able. He did most of the talking. Thor was trying to understand his younger sibling. Trying to understand why he did the things he did. Trying to make sense out of the crazy. "Father has allowed Jane into Asgard." Thor said. He knew this would at least give Loki something to make a comment on. Something to start him talking. Thor knew Loki well. All was needed was to get him started.   
"You are still dallying with the human?" He said to Thor sounding almost disgusted.   
"I love her Loki. One day you will find love and you will understand how I feel." Thor explained.   
"What do you get in return Thor. She is bound for death in naught but another five or so decades. What happiness could be found in such a short time." Loki scoffed.  
"I am seeking a way to change her fate but for now we will live our lives as fully as we can. Time may be an enemy but we will use it wisely." Thor never lost his smile. Loki could not turn him from how he felt.   
"Foolishness. I am sure you could find some Asgardian woman to fulfill the role of loving wife and perhaps mother. One more accepting to the people." Thor shook his head.   
"I go where my heart leads me Loki. One day you will too." Loki rolled his eyes Thor's way and Thor relented this argument for the time being. Thor only knew of one woman that Loki had held any kind of long term attentions for and that had been Sif. But Sif had been pining over Thor at the time and so Loki had been shunned by her. A few misdeeds and trickery later his attraction to Sif had waned and though it took time for Sif to forgive Loki, they eventually found a happy medium. As much as Loki thought that the warriors three and Sif were Thor's friends the truth was they had enjoyed Loki as a friend as well.   
"The Byfrost is in working order once more." Thor began a different set of conversation.   
"Really? I never would have guessed with your human here on Asgard." His sarcasm was thick. Thor set his face into a slight glare. He didn't care for Loki's tone but still he continued. "Loki how did we get here?" Thor finally said. "You and I, we were once so close, inseparable! Do you not remember those times?"  
"I remember them but they hold no sentimental meaning for me anymore. I have changed. You have changed. That is how the world works. What happened in the past is over." Loki recited as if he had been practicing it. Thor frowned.   
"I do not see it that way. Our fond memories together gives me comfort that my brother is still beneath this sinister man I met on Midgard." Thor was hopeful. He had been since he brought Loki home. His brother had committed crimes yes but he was still Loki in there somewhere.   
"That sinister man has swallowed your so called brother and he is not coming back. We both know what I am. There is no going back. I am no longer the boy who's blinded by lies told by a so called loving father. I am no longer the idle boy who sought to be his 'brothers' equal. I have realized my true potential, my true nature." Loki laughed. "You're reaching out to air Thor. You can either learn to accept me as I am now or reject me as this brother you want me to be."   
"No matter what you think you have become, you will always be my brother." Thor replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Loki) 

Loki heard that familiar sound of his door opening and looked up to see Thor or the queen but found instead it was Sif who entered. Loki couldn't help but look her over. Her hair was longer now. She was in her usual armour and her face held tones of hesitation and determination. "Hello Loki." She said. As much as he hated it, her voice still made him take in a breath. He may have given up on his feelings for her but a part of him still wished he had been given even one chance with this warrior woman.   
"Lady Sif." He said formally and gave her a polite nod. "To what do I owe this strange and unexpected visit." He watched one of her thin eyebrows raise.   
"I came to see an old friend." She said simply.   
"An old friend? No I think not. The only reason you and your warriors three put up with me was because I was Thors brother and a prince." He said to her. He had been writing in his scrolls again. He rolled it up and put it down in favour of sitting back to look at her.   
"You know that's not true. We treasured your friendship as we did Thors..." She began to insist.   
"And yet you undermined me as your king and showed me nothing but distrust and contempt." He glowered at her. Had she forgotten so easily her slights against him.   
"We only did what we thought to be right." She said.   
"You knew not of my plans back then." He growled.   
"Then tell me now. Help me understand the circumstances that brought about this new Loki." She said and she actually sounded genuinely interested.   
"It will not change anything." He told her but gestured for her to take a seat at the table. She did. "Despite what you fools thought I had not taken the throne. It was as I said..."  
"Yes, your mother explained that to us. We regret out hasty conclusion to your ascension. I will be the first to admit that in this we were wrong." Loki smirked.   
"I had never intended Thor to be banished. We all knew the possible consequences for going to Jotunhiem yet we all foolishly followed Thor anyway." She nodded. "After he was banished I admit I wanted desperately to prove I could be the kind of son who could step up to the plate, as the saying goes."  
"A saying of Midgard." She said amused.   
"They are not without their interesting speech. Has Thor seen fit to inform you of what I am?" Loki was the one to lift an eyebrow her way this time.   
"That you are Jotun? Yes. And we see you no differently." She added hastily.   
"Then you can also understand the confusing time I came upon at the same time I took the throne. The discovery had caused me to act a little rashly. I trusted no one. Still I wanted to prove to Odin that I could be the better son or even the equal to how they viewed Thor. When you all betrayed me in an attempt to bring Thor back I saw that as a direct offence, that you all were determined to make me look the fool. I had not wanted Thor dead. Not until then." He paused.   
"And now? Do you still hate him enough to kill him?" She was leaning forward.   
"He holds no threat to me now. I have no want to kill him. I have grown since my exile. I have come to accept what I am, I no longer seek to be better for I can never truly be an Asgardian." He had been rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as he spoke.   
"Despite what you think, we are still your friends and when you are released, it will take time but we look forward to spending time with you." Loki snorted.   
"You assume I care for your sentiments and your friendships." He watched her open her mouth in surprise at his words. "I've long since given up on the hopes of those things." Loki's smirk disappeared when Sif stood and reached across the table to touch him. Her sudden action surprised him.   
"I doesn't have to be that way." She told him. Loki looked at her. He had moved back out of her reach.   
"I remember a time I once longed for your touch, but of course you preferred Thor. Now look where you are. You gave him everything in your youth. Your attention, your love, even your body and now you stand next to him a trusted friend, and nothing more, while he chases after a mortal woman." He watched her jaw clench tightly.   
"You make it sound as though Thor had only been using me when you know it wasn't like that. We were young and we thought what we had was love but we were wrong. He is now and always will be my closest friend even after all we had." She told Loki a slight glare on her pretty face.   
"I also remember the girl who once had come running from Thor's room in tears after he broke her heart. You've changed a lot since then. People change Lady Sif, I have changed." He stood and walked away to stand next to the fire. He knew she was looking at him but he didn't care.   
"I meant what I said Loki. We do not hate you, we are your friends still." He heard her leave without giving her a response. 

(Loki)

Sif's visit was not the last. During the rest of his time locked up he got a visit from Hogun who enlightened Loki with a game of cards and as usual did very little talking. Loki found this visit to be the most enjoyable only because there was no one asking him questions he didn't feel like answering. Volstagg had joined Loki for lunch and though he also didn't ask Loki much of anything he did ramble on and on about the kindness of Lady Jane. Loki felt as though Volstagg was trying to give Loki reasons to like her, which he still did not. Fandrel had come with a tempting offer to bring Loki a woman on the down low. It had been years now since Loki last had a woman but he had declined the offer. Fandrel's visit was the shortest.   
Each time someone made a visit Loki found himself a little grateful. He hated feeling grateful but it was very lonely without them. He sometimes felt the sincerity of their visits and this only served to annoy Loki. As much as he thought he was above sentiments such as friendship, he was a slave to his emotions like everyone else and he longed to belong. He had not forgotten the girl from the caverns.  
It was Thor and his mother who came to Loki on the day of his release. Frigga instantly embracing Loki as he stepped from his solitary room for the last time. Loki had wrapped on arm about her and returned the hug. She had managed to regain his heart like no other had. It hadn't taken much for Loki to remember why he loved her. Her kind and gentle heart, her loving and understanding words of encouragement. Odin did not deserve her.   
"Brother." Thor had given Loki a firm pat to his shoulder, smiling his wide happy smile. "Father wishes to see you once you are settled back into your old room." Loki was wondering when he would finally see Odin. He nodded in response and he was escorted to his old chambers.   
"I made sure all was in order for your return." Frigga said as Loki stopped after just stepping in to give the place a look around. The place was indeed in order. Just as he left it, it would seem. Frigga placed a hand upon Loki's arm and she moved up further onto her feet to kiss his cheek. "I will leave you to attend to things. I am glad you are home." She said before turning and leaving.   
"Brother, if there is anything you need let me know." Thor added and also left Loki to his own doings. Loki stood by himself pondering if he should see Odin now or take his time. He was not really wanting to see him at all but he would have to eventually. Loki looked at his clothing, he had cleaned himself in his bath that morning and was presentable enough to see Odin now. Loki sighed. He would get it over with. He could tend to his room and his personal belongings later.   
He had no trouble finding his way around the place he grew up in. He took notice of the servants as they scurried out of his way at every turn. It was then Loki had begun observing the female populace a little closer. Looking for signs that one was his secret cave girl. Though none suited what he knew of her physical form he was particularly drawn to the little minx he passed that had been bold enough to stare him in the face. He would seek her out again later. Loki's lips curled into a smile. It was good to be free.   
He approached the throne room and the double doors were pulled open to reveal Odin attending the daily whinings of the people. When Odin saw him enter he dismissed all those in the room, aside from the guards. "Loki." He said. It seemed as though he wanted to call him son but had changed his mind at the last second.   
"Odin." Loki replied in a curt, crisp manner.   
"Though your punishments have ended I fear that you may still harbour ill will toward this kingdom and perhaps others." He meant Jotunhiem and Midgard.   
"I have relented my previously actions as being harsh and done in desperation." This was at least true, Loki would learn from his past mistakes and take them in stride. "I have no want to harm either realm any longer." A half truth. Loki no longer wanted to deal with the realms but he did have a hankering for revenge against the Avengers, but that would have to wait.   
"My heart swells with pride to hear these things. I was worried that you were beyond reason." Odin told him and let off a half smile. "I know you have been hurt by past secrets and events Loki, but know we did what we did to protect you." Odin sounded regretful over his choices but Loki was unmoved. He had yet to relinquish his anger toward Odin. "You are once more a prince of Asgard and I expect great things of you still." Odin continued. "Your past will not be forgotten but it has been forgiven."  
Loki bowed in an extreme formal manner. "As you see fit." He said and Odin frowned. He knew Loki was not happy with him but there was also little Odin could do at this point to change Loki's feelings. 

(Illithia)

Resuming her daily routine was easy once she was free of her attachments to Loki. She went two years without another vision or visit from the fates. Soon her days of being a medic to the prince faded to memory and her days washed over her as life went on. She stepped outside the temple and basked in the glow of the sun. The warm air gracing her face and she smiled. Every day she lived was another wonderful day. She took in a breath of air and gathered her priestess robes and began a walk along the gardens surrounding the temple.   
The gardens extended all the way around the palace but she never strayed to far unless need be. Today she enjoyed the walk until she came upon one of the many small courtyards. The climbing vines wrapped about the lattice and intertwining like a roof. It's many flowers hanging above the heads of those inside. It was the ones inside who caused her to stop. The Archbishop of her temple, Bishop Karr, was speaking with Prince Thor and to her horror Prince Loki as well. She had heard of his release three months prior but hadn't expected to see him. Their temple was one of many but the royals usually worshipped in their own private place of choosing. To see them there made her grow worried. Had Loki figured out it was her?  
Unable to keep her curiosity aside she crept close in the cover if the hedges and many flowers and trees. As she got closer she could hear them speaking. Or rather she heard Karr and Thor speaking. Loki stayed standing there passively. "Indeed a fine offer." Thor said. "To combine our efforts to bring the temples and our people together as one is a grand plan." Thor elbowed Loki as if to get his insight but Loki only nodded a curt nod and continued to look around.   
"I can show you around if you like. Meet some of our most renowned priest and priestess's." Thor clapped a hand to the Bishops shoulder.   
"I am afraid we do not have time my friend." He said regretfully.   
"Perhaps another time. I am sure you have heard of Illithia." She cringed at the sound of her name. Oh how she was glad she didn't give it to Loki.   
"I have heard it spoken among whispers at times but I know not the reason." Thor admitted.   
"She has been with us since she was a baby. Blessed by the fates themselves. She possesses the power of a seer." He bragged. Her temple was always glad to use her ability to draw in newcomers.   
"Really? I have not heard of such a proclamation ever carrying weight. I would very much like to meet her and seek truth in your words." Thor replied and she could tell he did not believe him, none ever did.   
"I can arrange it." Bishop Karr said eagerly. Illithia rolled her eyes. He would leave out the part where she can't just get a vision on command. It was always the way. Though most looking at her were instantly intrigued by her outward appearance she doubted that would bring the royals patronage. Illithia kept her back to the tree she hid behind and peeked from time to time. Loki had not looked interested at any point. In fact he looked bored.   
"I will return and we will once again have words." Thor said before turning with Loki and leaving. She was happy when she could no longer see them. She waited for the Bishop to leave as well before she made her own way back to the temple. She would not be found in the gardens with Loki wandering so close to her home. 

(Loki)

Loki found himself looking at every woman he passed by. Taking note of her height, her voice, her hands. He was determined to discover who the girl was that brought him relief from his pains in the caverns. Many women caught him staring and mistook his intentions. Some fled and some eventually found their way to his rooms. It was the mystery of it that drove him crazy. He often thought about what kind of woman would seek such secrecy. Someone of note to be sure. Someone with something to lose.   
"Not today." A woman nearby said. He was listening to conversations as he strolled the gardens. He found himself in the gardens often nowadays. His walks were what caught him up in Thor's endeavour to speak with the temple leaders around the city. Today Loki had out right declined to go.   
"That's positively delightful." Another woman exclaimed Loki frowned. It wasn't the voice he was looking for. He had become keen to his other senses since his imprisonment. He often closed his eyes to pay attention to the sounds and smells. Loki watched a doe eyed woman pass him by her head hung, she radiated fear. She was too short to be who he was looking for but she was very attractive. Loki thought about pursuing her a moment but the thought faded when he heard the voice of the woman he searched for. Loki spun only to find the area behind him crowed and he was unable to tell who the voice belonged to. He scanned the crowd of both men and women but he did not hear the voice again and he couldn't pick such a thing out of such a large crowd. Perhaps he was hearing things.   
Still he watched but he saw no one of interest. "Brother." Thor said as he came bustling through that very crowd. "I am headed to the Temple Kurrett to meet this seer the Archbishop spoke of. Would you care to join me?" Loki snorted.   
"I would rather not waste my time on such a farce." He told Thor.   
"Then I will speak with you later and tell you how it goes." Thor smiled and left. 

(Thor)

Thor entered the temple two steps at a time. He had to admit he was excited. Should the girl really have the gift of sight it could mean a lot to have her in good standing to the royals. Odin had set Thor in this task and he planned to make his father proud.   
"Your highness." The Archbishop greeted. "I am afraid my little miracle is running a little late. She took time for a relaxing walk. I am sure she will be...ahhh there she is." He finished almost sighing in relief.   
"Very sorry to have kept you waiting. I was held up." She said kindly and bowed before Thor. Thor was taken aback. She was not what he expected. He envisioned an older looking woman not a young maiden. Her outward appearance was also astounding simply for the odd colours. Her slightly darker shade of skin colour, her silver hair and when she looked up her bright blue eyes.   
"It is of no concern. You are forgiven." Thor replied. "You are Illithia?" She nodded. "I have heard something extraordinary about you." He told her. She smiled but her eyes held concern.   
"Yes. I have been told. You are here to inquiry about my gift." She replied. Thor felt her unease.   
"You'll have to excuse my hesitation over believing your claim. To be gifted with the ability to speak with the fates..."  
"I do not speak to them. They speak to me." She corrected him. The Bishop gave a small nervous laugh.   
"I hope you will understand my need for proof." Thor looked her over. It was clear she was uncomfortable.   
"I am sorry. The fates come to me when they have deeds in need of doing. They do not answer to us lesser beings when we feel the need to ask their help. I can only tell you of the things they have had me do." Thor was disappointed. Loki was right, this was a waste of time. "Your fathers horse, Sleipnir, was to be put to death upon birth for his deformity but the fates saw use in him and guided my hands to save him. I took him from the stables and placed him in the gardens where your father first laid eyes upon him." Thor was not impressed. It was public knowledge about his fathers loyal steed. "I delivered a child into this world by dismissing the midwife who was attending her. Her practises would have killed the child, and mother with it but the fates wanted then both alive. Today the baby boy is a well bred man who helped protect Odin in many battles and his mother one of the healers in the palace."   
This information did nothing for Thor. Either tale could be a lie, he had so often seen his three good friends spin great adventure stories out of very boring trips. This was no different. "A pity there was not something else you could do to convince me." He said to her holding up a hand for her to say no more.  
"I swear on my honour that she is gifted." Archbishop said. Thor did not fail to see the exchange in irritated glares they gave each other.   
"The hour is growing late. I will be back to discuss terms of alliance between your temple and the west temple another time." Thor would waste no more time on this childish venture. He bid them both farewell and left disappointed. 

(Illithia)

When Thor was out of sight the Bishop took hold of Illithia by both her upper arms. He wasn't rough but he was stern. "You could not have stuck with what I told you." He said in desperation. "I gain you knowledge of things to tell him for this day." He had indeed done this. He knew her gifts to be real but he also knew people did not believe it without proof. But she would not lie to the prince of Asgard to gain favour for the temple.   
"I told you I would not lie." She said.   
"A lie only to make them believe in a gift you truly have. A small fib to gain you a higher place in the world." She shook from his hands.   
"No. Not to gain me higher place, but to gain it for you and this temple." She was not blind. He may be a man of the cloth but he sought to make a higher claim in this world as any man would. "I will not lie to the royals, not now, not ever." She stepped back, turned and walked away. As she walked away she thought back to her walk and not to Thor.   
She had joined the crowd that had gathered as flowers were being given out. She took a flower and then her eyes spied Loki. She had been with another of her calling and turned to her quickly. "I must go." She told her and rushed off using the crowd to hide her fleeing form. She wondered of he had caught a glimpse of her as she ran. She had ducked behind the nearest tree she could and waited for Loki to leave. Then she had seen Thor and remembered her meeting. Waiting for Loki to leave was what made her late.   
She hated feeling this way. Hated the feeling of dread, of being discovered. She felt unease in the gardens she loved so much. One day he would discover her and she knew not what she would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Illithia)

It was late into the night before Illithia retired to bed. It had been a month since Thor had come to see her gift and she had disappointed him. She had not laid eyes upon the darker prince since. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched her pillows. As soon as her eyes flitted closed she dreamt of the future to come.   
She saw Loki knelt on the main stairs to the palace, held there by people she had not seen before. Saw them as they fought and slain people around them. Many screams of women and children echoing into the night. But her eyes were focused only on the prince. And before her eyes he is put to slaughter while Thor runs to his aid too late.   
Illithia woke sitting straight from her bed. She threw back the sheets and in her sleeping gown she ran through the rooms hallways and down through the temple. Once outside she took off toward the main palace. She knew the area she saw and she also knew that as she was running something horrible was already underway. Her feet carried her quick and sure. She could hear panic already as she neared closer to her destination. The palace itself was a very large place and the gardens were the quickest way around without the many halls and rooms.   
Her bare feet sunk into the grass and she could now see the main stairway. Upon it Loki was being pulled from inside the palace. A crowd of other worldly beings surrounded them. She could hear screams and she feared her feet would not take her fast enough. She broke through the crowd and could see Thor running down the palace hall toward the steps, once he passed the threshold of those door Loki would die. "Loki!" She screamed his name distracting those around him. She had mounted the stairs off to the side and as one brute swung at her she slid onto her ass and across the marble. She came up short throwing her arms about the prince and as soon as she did so her necklace glowed and they disappeared.   
Illithia tumbled from the sky and when she hit ground she found her fall eased by the snow. However, her head cracked against something hard and her vision blurred. Her head ached. The last thing she saw was Loki as he stood from his landing spot. 

(Loki)

Loki had been in a solid state of sleep when he was woken by the cuffs he had learned to hate very much, the ones that suppressed his magic, were harshly snapped onto him and he was wretched from the bed. His eyes had flew wide and he was surprised to see minions of Thanos. He had not thought they would get a hold of him there.   
He struggled and managed to knocked back a few but having been woken without so much as a weapon on hand and now magically declined he was easily taken down and dragged from his room. Servants were running about and Loki saw many dead littering the halls. He knew not what they planned for him but it could be nothing good.   
Loki continued his attempts to get away as he was finally brought out the main doors and they stopped on the stairs. Not to far from the entrance was the leader of the 'Others', not Thanos himself much to Loki's relief. He smirked at Loki. "Kill him." He said and Loki felt shocked. He thought he would at least be taken away and tortured but it seemed they no longer cared for such things. He heard Thor calling his name from somewhere inside the palace and watched as one of the minions approached him ready to end it all.   
Loki turned his head to see Thor make it to the main hallway inside. "Loki!" His head snapped to the female voice instantly. He knew that voice and he laid eyes on her for the first time as she made it up the steps and ducked an attack to slid toward him and then he was suddenly falling and landed in snow.   
Loki stood and turned to the girl who had transported him to this wasteland. The events of what had unfolded before now had happened so quickly it was almost a blur. Loki knew not how they got in but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had. He walked toward his fallen saviour.  
He did not need to ask if it had been her who tended to him in his time as a prisoner. He was sure he knew the answer. Now he picked her up from the snow. Her thin cotton sleeping gown billowing in the wind around her. He didn't take time to look at her. He quickly found the best shelter he could and did the best he could with what he had and that was his body. He curled her to him to keep her warm. The cuffs secured on his wrists binding his magic and so he was unable to create a fire.   
He finally took the time to gaze upon the woman he had been wondering about all this time. He was surprised by her appearance. Most Asgardians were fair haired but she was beyond that yet her differences did not make her ugly but added to her beauty. Her ears with their slightly pointed tips, part elf perhaps. Her thin angular face and full lips had his eyes pinned to her.   
Loki still had her curled to him when she woke only a short time later. When she opened her eyes they locked directly onto him. "Do not be alarmed." He said to her. The place in which he was sat was low and if she were to stand it would result in yet another head injury.   
"Where are we?" She asked. Loki smiled down at her.   
"We are in Joutenhiem." He said to her. "This was not your intended place of landing?" He inquired.   
"It was not my hand that brought us here." She replied. She was shaking and Loki could do little to stop it.   
"You will die if we do not find you shelter and warmth." He said. She nodded and got to her feet ducking out into the open with him joining her. Her sleeping shift did nothing to protect her from the bitter wind. Loki looked around. He wasn't sure where to go from there.   
"This way." Her voice made him look back to her and his gaze fell to her necklace. It was glowing and hovering in the air and she was pointing in its direction. He had no better idea and followed her. She stumbled after a time and he realized her feet must be freezing. Loki came up in front of her and quickly cut her off. She stopped abruptly. "What are you doing?" She asked him.   
"Get on my back." He told her the winds howl making it hard to hear each other. He saw her hesitate but eventually she squat down to wrap her arms about his neck. He stood wrapping his arms under and behind her legs to cradle her. Her legs were smooth to the touch and she was also very cold. Her face was leaned over his shoulder and her necklace blazing were he could view it when he turned his head.   
"That way." She pointed. Loki headed off once more. She was shivering against him and it wasn't from nerves. It seemed they walked quite the distance before he caught sight of a cliff and a entrance to a cave of some kind. Shelter. She didn't protest as he headed that way. Once inside that cave he put her down were he watched her rub her feet back to life. The wind was cut off by the curve walls inside and though it still wasn't warm it wasn't cold either. Loki wished he had at least a cloak to offer her.   
"I guess I have something else to thank you for." He said to her. She looked up. Her blues eyes scanning him a moment. "Do you have a name or should I just call you 'Nothing'?" He grinned at the look she gave him. Not a glare but more an exasperated look.   
"Illithia." She replied looking down at her feet again. Instantly Loki knew that name. Loki was always good with faces and names.   
"Illithia, the priestess, or seer from the temple Kurret?" He said. He watched her white blond head bob in a nod. "Thor told me you were a fake." He couldn't help but grin. Both himself and Thor had been wrong. What were the chances?  
"I was unable to impress your brother, the fates come to me. I don't call on them." She was rubbing her feet still the rest of her still shaking from the cold. Snow was slowly melting from her hair leaving it damp and sticking to her face. Her nightgown clinging to her. She was lucky the wind could not get in there or the melting snow would have turned to ice instead.   
"Is that how you know I have not been abandoned. That fates have a path for me still?" Again she nodded. "They sent you to me?"   
"Yes. Twice now, to tend to your wounds and to save you from certain death."  
"You saw my death?" He was leaning forward.   
"Tonight. On the stairs." She rubbed her hands together and wrapped her legs closer to her. Loki had been standing and looking down at her. Now he moved and she gasped in surprise as he placed himself behind her. His legs spread on either side of her body and his arms wrapping around her shoulders.  
"Do not be afraid. I wish only to keep you warm." He soothed her as she sat rigid against him.   
"The cold does not bother you?" She didn't sound very surprised.   
"No. Something I assume that comes from my Jouten blood." He replied. Her hair smelled of the damp and snow.   
"You assume? You don't know?" This she sounded surprised by.   
"I know very little about my heritage." He told her. She was tall for a woman, he had noticed when they were walking in the snow most woman came to his chest but her forehead reached his nose. "So what have the fates told you about me exactly?" He was curious what the fates wanted with him at all.   
"About you? Nothing. I only know the tales I heard from the years of growing up in the temple. I see small visions or dreams. Sometimes they whisper in my ear but for the most part the fates appearances are brief and to the point." She shrugged.   
"We need to get back to Asgard." Loki said to her his arms tightening. One of his hands clasping his other wrist to keep a firm hold.   
"Why?!" The sheer force of the surprise she spoke with shocked him.   
"Why not?" He questioned back.   
"After everything that's happened to you, I thought you would welcome escaping from Asgard." Illithia had turned her head to look at him with those big blue eyes.   
"My punishments have long ended. I could have left Asgard already if I sought it. No, I do not wish to 'escape' but to aid them. Right now I would imagine they are at war and though I hold no love for Odin, Asgard is my home and not a place I wish to see wrecked with destruction brought on by my past enemies." She blinked at him her lips parting.   
"Your enemies?" He nodded.   
"I failed in my task set out by them. They now come seeking revenge on me and Asgard is paying for it."   
"And how do you plan to return to Asgard?"   
"We will have to venture across to the west toward the Byfrosts touchdown point, we will call to Hiemdall..." Loki watched her head snap to the other side and her head tilt down. He paused in his speech as she didn't seem to be listening anyway. 

(Illithia)

The bizarre situation Illithia found herself in was making her mind spin. Nestled between the young princes legs so that he could bring her warmth was not something she ever would have foreseen happening. He did not hold her inappropriately and for this she was grateful. Heimdall, he wanted to call to the gatekeeper while a war was raging...Illithia snapped her head to the voices that had begun beside her ear.   
Voices she had become very accustomed too. Three distinct voices speaking as one. She listened to them intently until they vanished and her mandate was set. "Do you trust me?" She asked Loki. She felt him move his head to look at her.   
"Trust you, or the fates?" He asked her. She couldn't help but smile. He was a very thorough man.  
"Both." She said. He pondered it a moment.   
"I do not think I have a choice but trust you, or them." He finally said back. Illithia moved forward to break his embrace and turned to kneel facing him. She reached out and took his hands and faced them palm side up.   
"Inside you is the power to freeze and break these cuffs that currently hold your power at bay." She told him. "All you need do is revert to your Jotun form." She saw Loki look slightly irritated.   
"If I cannot use magic as it is how do I change forms?" he questioned.   
"Odin has only hidden your true form behind a veil of magic, not sealed it. Your touch can be icy like the rest of your kind, you can freeze these cuffs into nothing." Loki paused and looked down at his hands. She could see him concentrating. His brows furrowed and his hands reflexively clenched and unclenched. He stopped and looked back into her face exasperated.   
"Perhaps you are wrong." He said but she shook her head and squeezed his hands in hers.   
"I am not. Try again. You cannot help Asgard without your magic." Her argument was sound so he tried again. 'He's a handsome man' she thought to herself and smiled once more. She let go of him abruptly with a wince of pain when his hands turned blue and his skin freezing to the touch. Loki also looked surprised at the transformation and the cuffs on his wrists frosted over, cracked and fell free. She noticed him quickly let go of his blue Jotun form and became the pale skinned man he was only moments before.   
"I am beginning to like your fates, what now?" He looked to her for direction. Illithia couldn't help but smile in amusement.   
"A fire would be nice, maybe even some real clothing. As the master of magic I am sure you can accommodate." Loki chuckled and she found the sound pleasant. He uttered a few words and a fire formed and crackled not far from where they were. His hand came up to lay on her shoulder and for a moment she felt unease pass over her but it was gone just as quick as her clothes changed and she was now dressed in the usual Asgardian woman's attire, so very different from her priestess robes, and a heavy cloak about her shoulders. Loki himself dressed in his usual clothing but had no need for heavy fur lined cloaks. "Thank you." She said pulling the cloak round her to cover her completely.   
Truthfully she never felt more naked in the dress beneath that cloak. Her night attire had been buttoned up her neck and long to her ankles. It might have been thin but it was at no point showing any of her skin aside from her face and hands. The same went for her priestess robes. The dress he put her in curved in a delicate neckline downward exposing her breast bone and shoulders. The sleeves at least reached her wrists but the thought of her upper body exposed in any way made her nervous.   
"It seems I am still a little weak with my magic. Once I have come back to full power I will transport us back to Asgard and..."  
"No!' She said sternly. She had stood and moved closer to the fire as he had been speaking. "You can't. If you do that now, you will only seek death once more." She told him.   
"Your fates I assume?" He looked somewhat annoyed.   
"They have given me a way to get you back to Asgard and to win you this war." She assured him sitting down. "But you may not like the plan."  
"Tell me." He ordered her and sat across from her to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Illithia was right, Loki didn't like this plan. Loki was unable to sleep with thoughts of it riding his brain. They had traveled quite a ways since their chat in the last cavern. They had decided it best to settle down and gain their strength for the upcoming day. She was curled beneath the cloak sleeping soundly across from him and his eyes were trained on her. Such a strange woman. She blindly followed her visions, loyal to the core. She helped Loki without so much as a blink and Loki could not discern weather she liked him or not.   
It didn't really matter if she did or not but he was curious. He knew she never would have spoken to him had her fates not pushed her to it but now that they had met how much of what she did or said was of her own choosing. She certainly could have told him her plan and then just left him to fend for himself. Again back to the train of thought regarding the damn plan. He agreed only because the plan was sound but he loathed the thought of what it would mean. But then again he would finally having something Thor did not.  
Loki led down on his back, looking away from the beauty across from him. It was a pity for such a thing to be bound to the temple. Took a vow of celibacy no doubt. He didn't doubt she was devote to her cause. Tomorrow would prove to be a trying day for him. She seemed to have faith that he could succeed but Loki also knew the fates to be cruel. To save him from one death and deliver him into another would not be to far fetched. But still she had assured him death was not in his future if he but followed her instruction.   
Loki closed his eyes. He would need his rest if what she said was true. He would need all the strength he could get.   
Loki woke to a gentle shake. When he opened his eyes he was greeted back by her blue ones. "The hour is growing late." She told him. If we don't leave now we will not get there before the next nightfall." Her voice was soft. Loki sat up and after taking a moment to eat they left out into the bitter, icy cold once more. There was no chatting between destinations. The days were wrought with harsh winds, blowing snow and ice. She walked ahead leading the way with her pendulum. Loki had gotten a better look at it while she slept. It was a long slender crystal, Loki thought it to be red in color, a ruby perhaps, but on closer inspection he found it to contain some kind of red liquid. The metal work holding it onto the chain was impeccable and delicate. It looked almost elvish and he wondered how she came about it.  
He had been so caught up in their current situation he had asked her very little regarding herself. If her plan worked he would rectify that oversight. Loki seen her stop and look down over the hill they now stood on. He did so as well and though he had seen part of it, from the outside only, he now realized how vast the main frozen city of Jotunhiem was. Intricately carved from the mountains and banks. Loki now gaining a new spectrum to how big this kingdom actually was. It would seem though he had intended in destroying it and its people he had either done a poor job and destroyed only barren lands or they had rebuilt fairly quickly.   
How ironic that he should be here seeking their eventual aid when he had been the hand that chose their doom. It was that very attack that also led Loki to believe that Illithia's plan may not pan out. He had said so but she insisted that the fates had shown her the way. He was putting his blind faith in this girl. Though not really so blind. She had already helped him twice and one of those had been saving his life. He was in debt to her. The least he would do was listen to her now. If he lived through this he would owe her all the more.  
"Come on." She called over the winds and started down the hill with Loki in tow. 

(Illithia)

The cloak was probably the best thing she had ever worn. It cut off the cold so well she barely felt it at all. For this she was grateful. Loki was not what she expected at all. He was much more poised and gentlemanly then she originally thought he would be. Somehow she had let herself believe he would be a bit of a jerk and perhaps mean and selfish. But so far he had listened to all she had to say, followed her into this place that she now was coming to understand he had tried to destroy, had clothed her, fed her and even attempted to keep her warm during their first arrival. She had not felt malice or hatred from him nor did she feel lust.   
Lust, something she had been told all men, save but the ones devote to the temples, were ruled by. It was why she never left the gardens of the palace before. She feared being caught alone with a man. She had been told in great detail the horrors a man could inflict on a woman. That a woman felt no joy in the doings of men. So to have Loki, the prince of mischief, sleeping nearby but never wandering close had her at ease. She felt she was lucky that of all the men she could have gotten stuck with it was him. At least he wasn't ruled by his lusts.   
But even after thinking all this she still had her doubts. She had been told many things in the past yet over her 1000 years of life she had come to question some. Lust was one of those in question. If the act of sex left a woman feeling battered and emotionally wrecked why do they marry? Why have more then one child and return to that very man night after night. Does love play a role? She was told love was but a notion and that such an emotion was brought on by sickened hearts longing to find a place. Illithia's place had been chosen from birth and so she was lucky. She didn't have to struggle with love. But what about whores? She had once asked the Bishop why whores offered their bodies to men if it was so harmful and he had said it was because they enjoy pain. It was all they knew how to enjoy.  
The world was a confusing place and being out among it now was scary. Having Loki close by made her feel at ease though. He would not abandon her. Somehow, of all things, this she knew to be true. In the not so far off distance she saw two sentries guarding one of the many entrances to the kingdom. She faltered back to walk beside Loki now. She found herself slightly afraid.  
Reaching them they stopped and the frost giants looked down at them. They were so big! How was Loki even one of them? "We have come to speak with whomever is currently over seeing your people." Loki said. The guards glowered at him.   
"We know you." They said and Illithia could feel the anger they spoke with. Her vision of all this had only shown her the outcome should they come here and say certain things but it had not been heavily detailed about the in between. Usually that meant that no matter what the outcome would be the same and so she let Loki roll with it. He knew what he was here for. "You who guided our king to Asgard, never to return." Illithia found herself slightly behind Loki. She watched their hands become encased in large icicles.   
"I want no fight. Perhaps your current leader should be the one to decide what should be done with me." Loki said sternly. He sounded so confident and she wondered if he always sounded this way. His voice held a certain amount of arrogance to it. The guards looked to one another.   
"You are right, it would be more fun to watch him squash you like the insect you are." They laughed and it echo'd off the cities walls. To her relief they began to lead the way. She could feel the eyes on them as they moved through the city but she saw no one actually around. Perhaps they blended in.  
Illithia couldn't help it, she reach forward and grasped her hand into the back of Loki's coat like it was her life line. She saw him glance back at her but he said nothing. The further into the city they got the winds died down. They reached what seemed to be a receiving hall of some kind.  
"You dare enter our kingdom after you tricked our king to his death." Illithia looked up and saw the massive man who now sat on their throne.   
"I have come to stake claim on the throne." Loki said skipping all pleasantries and jumping right to the point. He sneered at the Jotun.   
The laughter that burst forth was loud and obnoxious. "And what makes you think you have that right?" Illithia couldn't help but smile. The fates had given her much info as they whispered in her ear throughout the trip. Information that would help with Loki's accession.   
"It was I who bested your last king and your laws proclaim such a winner as their new king." Again more laughter.   
"Laws meant for Jotuns not tiny Asgardian whelps." Illithia found herself holding her breath. She watched from behind as Loki took on his Jotun form for them all to see.   
"And as you can see, I am well within those laws." He was grinning. And yet more laughter. They really thought this was funny.   
"A trickster would have us believe that what we see now is the truth. Do you take us for fools?" Their current makeshift king stroked his beard with his hand and eyed Loki.   
"I was stolen by Odin when I was a baby, brought to Asgard and raised as an Asgardian for some further cause I know nothing about. I am Laufey's son." He declared. Illithia saw the amount of frost giants who had joined them and her nerves were jittering. She also noticed the exchange in looks between them at Loki's proclamation.   
"A runt, Laufey's runt? And you wish to take the throne?" He pondered the thought. "It is too late for your claim. So much time has passed since our king fell to your tricks that I have been elected Jotunhiems new king." He chuckled and stood. Towering from his higher perch.   
She felt Loki's stance change. He wasn't sure what to do. "Then he will challenge you in a fight to the death. The winner takes the throne." She burst out stepping ahead of Loki as she spoke. They laughed once more.   
"He lets a woman speak for him. Cast off your tiny whelping woman and let us have this battle she has been so kind to offer up." He moved down from his throne and Illithia turned to Loki.   
"You can do this....right?" She felt nervous. The fates had never led her astray but she still worried. She never brought anyone into a battle before.   
Loki smirked. "Where is your faith now little one." He replied and used his arm to move her back out of the way. She moved back and found herself coming up short near two large and impeding giants. She swallowed and tried to not look behind her.

(Loki)

Loki looked on in amusement as the 'king' prepared himself stretching his neck before focusing on Loki. Loki was not always good with battles but since his exile he had grown much better. His magic was key and he planned to use all his power. She was right, the rest did him a world of good.   
Being king of the Jotuns was not something he enjoyed the thought of but with their army he could aid Asgard, after which he could discard them for use at another time. Her wavering faith in the midst of a possible battle amused him as well. She was a sheltered girl, no doubt she would close her eyes upon first contact. He would show her that her faith was not disregarded. He would win this battle.   
Loki was ready when their king stepped forward closing the gap between them and swinging his icy hand toward Loki. But Loki of course no longer stood there. He had vanished and reappeared behind him and now held a conjured staff which he used to poke the king. Loki did not harm him but more so made sport of him. The king was turned around quickly and his massive hand came pounding onto the ground cracking it open and Loki faltered slightly but righted himself in time to flip over the giant who had rushed at him.   
Loki felt a rush inside him like he hadn't before. Felt the chill of the battle in his soul. He grasped the staff and swept it behind the kings legs. The staff cracked but the king stumbled backward. He fell with a grunt and Loki was now jumping overhead and threw his many ice daggers. They cut into the giants skin and melted away. Loki was realizing that this battle was much easier then it should be and he also knew it was because they underestimated him. They thought him weak because of his size.   
Loki needed to keep his wits about him. If he was right, which he knew he was, the king would at this point step it up realizing his error. Loki needed this over quickly. He vanished again and used the one trick that was good in any battle, he duplicated himself in a circle around the giant while the real him concentrated on his icy powers. He had not tested his Jotun powers before but now he felt he wanted to.  
The king swung at several Loki' at once when the real one came to jump up and wrap around his neck. Loki allowed his freezing touch to latch on and the king cried out. It did not have the same effect as it would on an Asgardian but the ice encased his neck and shoulders becoming heavy on his chest. He moved and bucked to get Loki off as he gasped for air. Loki did not relent and he wound not until he went down. He pushed harder with all his mental strength until the ice had encased the kings head and face.   
Slowly the king fell to his knees unable to find air. Only when he fell to the ground completely did Loki let go. The silence was deafening. All around them the frost giants looked on and not one of them spoke. Then in quick succession they all dropped to one knee their fists laid on the ground. "Hail to the new king." The echo of the sudden chant made Loki grin wide. To have them all bowed before him had lifted his spirits greatly. Illithia was the only one still stood. She rushed forward excitement etched on her face.   
"Now you can save Asgard." She said to him. And he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki had been split up from Illtihia and assured her safety while he convened with a large assembled group of Jotun warriors. He could tell they were not pleased with their new king or of his first commands to them. To help save Asgard. To aid them in battle. But it also seemed that the kings word was absolute and though it was written on their faces no one dared defy him. Loki felt a swell of his ego. To be a king. It had not been the race he wished it of but now it was done.   
He spent most of that day there and once everything seemed organized and set he was shown to his new rooms. They led him deep into the caves and the further they got the warmer the climate became. For the first time Loki laid eyes on female Jotun. Not unlike himself he was surprise to find them beautiful in their own right. He was under the impression that the females were of low standing among the Jotun much like Asgard. He had taken notice there were no females among the warriors. These ones scantly clad in what Loki assumed was their usual attire. Many had body piercings.   
Loki only sought to stare out of curiosity. When he reached what would be his room he was greeted by two females who bowed their heads respectfully. One looked up, the elder according to the age lines on her face. "I hope the whelping is in accordance to what you like. She was...difficult." Loki paused to think about that. They meant Illithia this he was sure.   
"She is in this room?" He asked.   
"Yes. We were given no indication she was to be put anywhere else." The way the female spoke was drab and bored like. Almost border lining a hint of disgust.  
"Ready a room for her, close by. I know not if your kind has priestess or oracles or what not but she is not to share my bed." Loki said it and his mind regretted that fact. He would very much like to see what she had to offer him but he would respect her calling. The females nodded and left while Loki entered the wooden door.   
The moment he entered he could hear two distinct voices. One belonging to Illithia and the other had the accent of a Jotun.  
"I am not wearing that." Illithia said sternly and incredulous.   
"It is this or nothing." The Jotun woman replied just as equally stern and exasperated.   
"What's the difference!" Illithia's voice had risen an octave.   
"In Jotunhiem there is no shame in showing the female form. If you are mated to our new king no other will try to stake claim on you, we Jotun mate for life." The Jotun woman sounded proud as she said this.   
"I am not mated to anyone..." Illithia was cut off mid sentence.   
"My apologizes, I will fetch you a different color outfit to make clear your availability." Loki had found the entire conversation amusing but he thought now would be a good time to save the poor priestess.   
"No!" She said her annoyance and fear clear. Loki moved toward the room they spoke from. Stepping in Illithia cried out, turned and squat down on the floor her hands covering her the best she could. They had been in a bath area. Loki had paused unable to move his eyes off the naked priestess and her slender body met with what curves he could discern in her huddled position. The woman next to her was blue, which was no surprise though her shade was lighter almost a morning sky blue, and naked, though she did not hide. She stood in a respectful pose. Loki only glanced at her before his eyes went back to Illithia.   
"The lady Illithia is from Asgard and shall wear what ever she is comfortable in." Loki replied.   
"You are new king and a stranger to our ways. If she is to stay in Jotunhiem then she is to follow our customs, as we would if we were allowed in Asgard." She replied. She was still polite with how she spoke but she didn't seem to fear telling Loki what was what.   
"She will be returning to Asgard. Until then she will not leave these hallways." He said and made a gesture to dismiss her. She mutter something in a different language and Loki didn't catch her words but she left and Loki move across the room to the very silent Illithia.   
Loki laid his blue hand on her bare shoulder and felt her nervous gasp. He dressed her using magic and she seemed genuinely surprised by it. She turned her head around and up to look at him. Her face was ten shades of red even over her tan skin and her eyes wide but grateful.   
"Thank you." She said. Loki held his hand to her and she hesitated a moment before taking it. He pulled her to her feet.  
"I leave when day breaks. I know not how Asgard is fairing in its battle but you will remain here until I return. After which I will return you to Asgard." She nodded her eyes unable to look right at him. She was embarrassed. "They are preparing you a room to yourself for the night and..."  
"Can I stay here." She said quickly. "I...it's just, I don't want to display my availability. I can sleep on the floor, or in here. I won't be a bother." She added just as quickly. Loki tried not to laugh at her. Definitely a sheltered, shy girl when she was not on a mission. Left to fend for herself with no fates to guide her.   
"You may stay, but there is no need to sleep on the floor...or in this bathroom. I promise you I will not touch you. I know how women of your kind are." He smirked.   
"My kind?" She questioned finally looking at him.   
"Yes, you temple girls. All devote and holy. Taught that sins of the flesh would eat your souls and that men outside your order are devils." Loki did laugh then.   
"They have never called men devils, and sins of the flesh don't eat your soul." She told him forgetting her embarrassment.   
"No, but I am sure you've been told something. Forced to take a vow of celibacy and the like." Loki was taken back by the strange look she gave him.   
"Vow of what?" Now Loki was less amused but more so confused.   
"A vow to never marry and to never allow a man beneath your clothing." He said to her.   
"I've never taken a vow for such things. I was schooled to know they are evil. I was raised from infancy in my temple." Now Loki just felt bad for her.   
"You poor thing. You have no idea what your missing." Loki said it a little more provocatively then he meant. It did not pass her notice and she looked uneasy. He didn't mean for that. He wanted her trust "My apologizes, sometimes I forget who I'm talking to."   
"You know nothing about me but you think my life funny?" She sounded insulted.   
"I just cannot fathom anybody wanting such a life of solitude. Without touch, without passion or love." Loki spoke of love and found it ironic as he had never felt it himself.   
"And I cannot fathom a life of slavery to emotions such as lust and notions such as love." She spoke her words powerfully like she knew what she was talking about but to Loki it seemed she knew very little.   
"Then I concede that perhaps we both can learn from each other of lives very differently lived." This seemed to calm her pricked pride. She nodded. "Lets get some sleep." He left the bathroom and Illithia followed slowly. He could tell she was thinking but he was not sure what.   
Loki looked to the bed provided in the room. Not unlike Asgards, this he was happy for. He decided it was best to perhaps stay dressed to ease her discomfort. He was warm and didn't bother settling under the blankets. He watched her sit on the edge of the bed. Her long, straight hair pooling on the bed. Such a pretty color of silver. He wanted to touch it, to touch her but he refrained. She was not his to touch. Her body and her soul belonged to the higher gods, her deities. 

(Illithia)

Illithia listened until she heard Loki's soft sounds of deep slumber. She had lain awake as far on the edge of the bed as possible. Her mind was racing with uncontrollable thoughts and her heart was pounding louder then she ever thought possible. These feelings unknown to her. She was always among her temple. Among people she knew and trusted with her life. It wasn't that she didn't trust Loki but he was a man, and his slight momentary touches since meeting him had lit an odd fire within her mind that she was having trouble putting out.   
She felt foggy in her thoughts when she found herself speaking to him of other things aside from the path that they now had accomplished. To speak with him of her life or for him to speak of his caused her to feel a little too familiar with him. It felt awkward and wrong but yet she found herself wanting to know more. The wounded prince she tended to in the caverns had somehow managed to whittle his way into her mind and she had not been able to drive him out.   
She had people she saw as sisters and brothers among her temple but she had no friends. Nobody she would sit with and talk to about what was on her mind. No one she would run wild with in the gardens and laugh with. She often found herself watching others do such things and wondered what it would be like to wake and skip hours of prayer to do them as well. But her position was to be taken seriously. She was not a simple girl. She had a calling.   
But the slightest thought would run through her mind that it would be nice to call Loki friend. To speak to him about her minds eye. And though she thought it, she couldn't get herself to do it. To open up passed her teachings and branch out. It just seemed unnatural. Finally she moved off the bed and to the floor. She could not sleep. Not knowing he was only a roll away. She remembered what it was like to have his arms wrapped around her. The strange inner warmth it brought her. It had only been to bring her warmth on the outside but she had felt it inside too.   
This trip had done so much to her and she knew it. She had been gone only two days from Asgard but so much had changed. She had seen barley anything and yet she had seen enough to feel a strange emptiness inside her at the thought of returning home. Perhaps this was how an adventurer felt after his first taste of leaving home. But she was no adventurer. She would return home as Loki promised and she was sure that in time she would forget these new feelings. And find her true and rightful path again. Illtihia slowly drifted off to sleep. Her back against the bed and her ass planted firmly on the cold cave floor.   
She woke when Loki said her name. She looked up from the same spot she had fallen asleep in, barely moved aside from having slid into a slump. Her neck hurt from the awkward way of sleeping. She was semi conscious when he scooped her off the floor making her wide eyed and gasp. He all but dropped her onto the soft bed and laughed. "Why must women be so complicated." He said to her. And then he got serious. "I leave for battle. Do not venture from this room while I am gone."   
"Loki!" She said as he turned. She wasn't sure what made her stop him. Her tongue ceased to find words once he was staring at her. Then on a whim and a feeling like it was right she slipped off the necklace holding her pendulum, something she never removed for anything since the day she was given it at only five years old, and knelt upon the bed. "Wear this in case the fates may decide to aid you." She told him. Loki moved forward and instead of taking it he bent for her to put it on him. Why did her cheeks heat up at this simple movement?   
She slipped it over his head, the red of the pendulum off setting his still deep blue skin. "I will bring it back." He assured her. Illithia smiled and he left. With orders to not leave the room and with nothing else to do she rested her head on the pillow and fell back to sleep.   
When she woke again it was to the sound of water. She opened her eyes and found the Jotun woman from the day before staring at her as she lay comfortably on the bed. The sound of water was many women bringing in pitchers of water and filling the bath. "You get up now." The one clearly in charge said. Illithia found no reason to disobey and got to her feet.   
"What do I call you?" She asked her. She couldn't very well say 'hey you!'  
"Tamika." She replied and looked disapprovingly at the dress Loki had put her in.   
"Oh no, you will not take this from me." Illithia said sternly.   
"You are ashamed hmmm?" Tamika sounded as thought she was making fun of her. Illithia held her arms around herself.   
"Were I come from the body is not something you put on display. It's embarrassing." She tried to explain.  
"Yes, but you are not home. No one will judge here. For you, you would be lucky if anyone looks at all." Illithia wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or relieved.   
"Do you worship here?" Tamika shrugged.   
"Maybe some do. But I do not." She replied and inspected the dress. Probably for a way to remove it. The last one Illithia had taken off thinking she was just going to be bathed and dressed again. She wondered suddenly what happened to that dress. "You are not mated to..." She seemed unsure by what name to call Loki. "the king, but you share his bed. Is this another custom of your people?" Illithia couldn't help but smile. She was enjoying this conversation.   
"No. I slept on the floor until he left." Tamika's eyebrows furrowed.   
"I suggest you act now before someone else should stake her claim." Illithia found it hard to conceive Loki taking a Jotun woman to bed but she didn't voice that. She didn't want to insult them.   
"I am not to...ahh stake a claim on any man. My calling does not wish it so." She kept her words to something more of what they would understand.   
"Pity. For your kind you are not without beauty. I am sure many Asgardian men would wish to lay claim to you, not excluding our new king. He was raised as one of you correct?" Illithia nodded. The conversation suddenly becoming awkward. "Then he has probably known women before. It will take time to make him understand our ways. After all if he should remain in Jotunhiem he will have to follow our ways."   
Illithia found a question begging her lips to speak it. She found the words hard to come by as she had never asked before. And for Jotun woman it could be different. "Does it hurt?" She blurted it out rather crassly as she helped get her out of the dress.   
"What?" She had confused Tamika with her lack of words.   
"Ummm...mating." She felt her face flush. She shouldn't be asking such a thing. Tamika laughed.   
"Your kind are so funny. Do your elders not teach you anything? Here we are schooled as children in the art of being a pleasurable and desirable mate. That is the females...calling." Illithia found a smile at the use of her own word. "And to answer your question it hurts a little, for a brief moment and then all is bliss." Illithia was not shy around other females and so when her dress finally fell free she didn't cover up. All the woman in the temple would take a yearly cleansing bath together in the holy pools located at the south end of their temple.   
Tamika stepped back and looked Illithia over. She even turned her around to inspect her from every angle. Illithia took the moment to also look at her. She was very beautiful. Dark hair braided down her back, small waist with larger hips and ass. Her breasts perky and her lips full. Her eyes of course were red. She looked young. Her body adorned with a white shimmery, translucent hip scarf that covered her only passed her thighs and hid nothing at the same time. Her wrists and ankles had golden bracelets. "We don't look so different body wise." Illithia found herself saying out loud.   
"Seems not. But my ass bigger then yours, no?!" And with that Tamika cracked Illithia across her ass making her jump and yelp while Tamika laughed and took hold of her wrist and pulled her for the bath. "Come, clean up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Illithia had begun her day put in the bath and now she finished it there. Loki had not returned. She had spent her day bowed on the floor her palms flat to the stone praying for his safe return and the saving of Asgard. Tamika had only come in that morning and left after she was washed and dressed. She had not pressed the issue of her dress until this bath before bed. She had walked in wearing her white frock in a slightly different style carrying a red one.   
"You wear?" She said hopefully.   
"No." Illithia told her. She frowned. Her lips were painted red today and she wore long golden chains down her chest. Illithia had enjoyed their first chat and wanted another. "You said something before about the colours of the material you wear." She began.   
"Yes. Different color mean different things when on a female. Red for a woman available and yet to be taken as a mate. Gold for a woman mated and white..." She gestured to her own. "for a woman who's mate has passed on from this world."   
"I'm sorry." Illithia told her.   
"No worries. He died a warriors death. High ranking and proud." She sounded proud to speak of him.   
"You never found anyone else?" Illtihia couldn't help but delve deeper.   
"Mating for life is forever, even if one dies. I will honor my mates memory as is our way." Illithia felt a deep respect for them. The Jotun were not what she expected. Their culture much more interesting then she thought possible. "Your kind, you Asgardians do not mate for life? I believe you call it marriage."  
"They do but not all men and woman are so honourable and faithful to the ones they are bonded too. Sometimes marriage is used as a tool to combine strong families to ensure well bred children. I myself belong to a devote temple and I will never marry." She answered the best she could.   
"It is an interesting thing, to have a king who has known a woman without attachment. To be ruled by passions only. We are above those things. We are raised and taught that way. I understand he has been raised differently but if he continues to rule our people he will not be accepted that way." She scrubbed Illithia's head hard. "You seem open to our ways, aside from dress."   
"I find you fascinating. I was never taught anything about other cultures."   
"Then stay, learn more, wear robe, do as we do." She offered and Illithia was for a moment tempted for at least the learn more part.   
"I can't. I am needed back at my temple. It's my home." Tamika shrugged.   
"Up to you." She finished rinsing Illithia's hair and readied her for bed. 

(Loki)

Loki had been gone for longer then he expected. It was two days before he got back to Jotunhiem but he couldn't have been in a better mood. He was looking forward to sharing his excitement with someone, and right now that someone he knew would be right were he left her.   
When Loki entered the room he went directly to Illithia who stood from her prayer position on his arrival. His day couldn't have gone better. It was as if his life was finally falling into place. Without thought on the matter Loki placed both his hands up on each side of her face and quickly kissed her on her lips. It was extremely brief and a kiss coming from enthusiasm apposed to passion but once it was done she looked flabbergasted. And Loki's train if thought changed.   
He pressed forward once more tasting her lips again and she pushed him back after a moment when she finally was clear of her initial shock. "Stop." She told him. Her cheeks were flushed. Loki hasn't meant to make her uncomfortable. He had forgotten himself, caught up in his new found joy. He let her go and took a step back. She was the first to break the silence that now hung between them. "You won?" She asked.   
"Better then won." He told her and sat on his bed. "We obliterated them. I won't have to worry about the 'Others' or more of their kind for a long time to come. The All Father was speechless at my new position in such a short time. He expressed genuine gratitude and we are not working on a new alliance." Illithia smiled at him.   
"An alliance. So you plan to stay their king then?" Her voice was soft.   
"Stay here. I've been to your temple. I've met your Bishop. They use you to gain patronage. They use your gifts to their advantage to better themselves." He said. She was shaking her head before he even finished.   
"They are my family. There is no life here for me." She said back. Loki couldn't explain it but he felt like it was her who guided him here, not her fates but her. He almost felt he needed her to continue. He had never been good as a team player since his return from exile but he was willing to try. "You promised to take me home." She reminded him when he took too long to say anything.   
Loki's hands were flat on his knees. "You are right. I did. Are you ready then? To go home?" Loki felt disappointment rush over him. It had been a long time since he felt disappointment over a woman. Loki removed her necklace and gave it back to her. "The fates let me go it alone, or perhaps they only speak to you." Loki paused to look at her closely. She looked nervous. "You are a special woman Illithia. This won't be the last time we meet."   
"It was nice to meet you Loki." Her voice was formal and he didn't like it. His good mood had soured.   
Loki escorted her out of the city, his city and right to the Byfrost touchdown. He called to Heimdell and before she was sucked into the bridges light he had one final thing to say. "One day you will see what I see. You will come to realize that the temple is not your calling. You were meant for so much more." And with that she was gone. Loki stood in the wake of the Byfrosts energies and sighed.   
Loki felt empty. He had known this feeling when he first found out his heritage. Felt like he didn't know himself. Surely the fates sent her to him for more then just help and support. To place her in his sights only to have her leave seemed cruel. He had wanted to respect her life style but when he went to her temple and they were less worried about her more so then her return he knew that he needed to get her out of there.   
He clenched his hands into fists. He would not allow her to be used. But first he would give her time. Time to see the true people she called family. Time to realize how free she felt to have been with him. Loki was a patient man. He would wait. Loki felt as though he had been going about this all wrong. He had been respectful, and docile. His path had been clear at the time and that was to help save Asgard. Now that that was done he felt he should have made a different choice of how to deal with her. It was clear to him he felt attached to her. That he wanted her. Loki needed to find the old Loki. He was becoming weak and compliant since his days of punishment. Something he planned to change. 

(Illithia)

Returning to her temple had not been the welcome home she expected. ArchBishop Karr greeted her with questions but none to ask of herself. He went on and on about the gratitude the royals were expressing to her saving their son. How she had served her temple well. She got a pat to her shoulder and then nothing more.   
It bothered her. The whole thing bothered her and she blamed Loki. Had he not said those things to her she would not have taken notice. She once would have felt proud for helping her temple. But now she felt dejected. She needed to rid her head of Loki. Of the life she briefly led far away in what seemed a different life all together. She needed to forget his subtle touches and most of all that damn kiss.   
His first kiss had caught her off guard and had been harmless. But his second had instantly made her panic. She didn't panic because of his reaction. His need to taste her but the fact she longed for it. She had stopped it before it had gone too far but it had been enough to sway her mind. Enough to give her cause to doubt. To doubt herself, to doubt her calling and all she thought she knew. In that one second she had become undone by his lips. She quickly had decided she needed to come home. She had to get away from him before she allowed something to happen she would regret.   
Once home she found very little comfort in waking to prayer. She missed Tamika bathing her. Missed their chats. It was amazing how one could get attached to another so quickly. And as much as she tried not to think about it she missed Loki. It had been two month and she had heard tales of Loki coming back to Asgard and that he stayed for a few days and left again. Back and forth between his two homes but she never saw him. She found herself falling asleep with her hand wrapped tightly around her pendulum and her thoughts were not on the fates but on him.   
The beginning of the third month Illithia was on her knees in prayer. Her nose touching the cool marble of the temple floor and her hands out stretched palms down as was custom. "Is this how you always pray?" She knew Loki's voice immediately and she sat up quick to look at him. He was in his Asgardian form.   
"It is. Everyday." She replied trying to stay neutral.  
"Looks uncomfortable." She was aware of the other priestesses and priests around her who had stopped to stare.   
"You get used to it." Illithia was unsure what to say to him. We're have you been? How are things? In front of all these people it felt odd to ask those things.   
"Walk with me." He said and didn't wait for her to respond. He walked out without her. She followed quickly to escape the ever watchful eyes. Once in the gardens he didn't stop until they were a great ways away from prying ears and ever watchful eyes. She cried out and gasped in surprise as they passed under one of the courtyards, deserted at this hour as the sun was dwindling from the sky, he turned and grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed her firmly to the trunk of the nearest tree.   
"My prince..." She said shocked and fearful. He narrowed his eyes at her. His hand came up brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek.   
"You once would just called me Loki. Has it been so long that you have forgotten our friendship." He said to her. Illithia opened her mouth to answer but his finger moved to press to her lips sealing them from movement. "I have missed your company." She swallowed. "I suppose I could just spirit you away but no doubt you would find a way to return to your beloved temple and its liars." She narrowed her eyes at that but his finger was still pressed to her lips. "So instead I have a different idea. As I now come and go between Asgard and Jotunhiem as I please I wish to be allowed to visit you whenever I like, as often as I like. To speak with you, to see you."  
He finally let her lips go. "The Archbishop will never allow such behaviour." She told him.   
"He would not decline a request from the prince of Asgard. You would enjoy being able to see me?" He was grinning and she could almost see the wicked Loki she once viewed in the cave. Dark and mysterious. The kind of man she had been afraid to meet.   
"Your friendship means a lot to me." She said truthfully, though friend wasn't a word that sounded right for some reason.   
"Good." Loki flicked her nose with his finger. "I will return tomorrow at a more reasonable hour. I would hate for anyone to get the wrong idea." He winked at her and left. Illithia stayed there her back to the tree trunk and her heart threatening to thud out of her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki made true to his word. He visited Illithia the next day and the day after that. He brought her for walks in the garden and he hadn't handled her the same rough way he had that first night of his return but his words and his body language spoke volumes to her. Each day the Bishop waved them off smiling and each day day when she returned he would give her words of encouragement and then ask her to do things. Like persuade Loki to have Thor come to visit. She was ever the more realizing Loki was right. The bishop cared not for her but for the patronage she brought. In this case her friendship with Loki was becoming another bonus offer she had to exploit.   
How had she not noticed before? She had been too caught up in her comfortable life to notice. On and off Loki would return to Jotunhiem and then to Asgard and the more he visited her the more he would draw closer to her. They once sat on opposite seats to talk but now he sat next to her. His shoulder brushing hers and sometimes he would whisper in her ear making her breathing quicken slightly.   
He would continue to ask her to come with him to Jotunhiem. Apparently Tamika had asked when she would return. That made Illithia smile and her heart warm. She did miss her.   
He made a show of kissing her knuckles when he dropped her off and she wasn't sure what he was playing at. For two months this is what he was doing. Every week he came for two days and then gone again. Having him around was distracting to all the thoughts and emotions she had tried to push away. And today was no different.   
"Good morning." He greeted when he arrived at the temple. Archbishop Karr was watching them closely as she greeted him in return. Loki smiled and together they headed down the temple steps and walked in silence a moment. "I want you to ease my curiosity." He said one of his hands clasping his opposite wrist behind his back.   
"About?" She had her own hands interlinked together in front of her.   
"Today we go on a little field trip, so to speak. A show and tell." She raised her eyebrow at him in question. Loki looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I want you to show me how you managed to enter the catacombs back when you and I first met."  
She shook her head defiantly his way. "The distance is far and the path dangerous..."  
"Yet over and over you traveled it when the fates asked it of you. Why must you be so complicated." His tone wasn't angry but he sounded hurt.   
"What if we are caught? No one knows I was ever in those underground caves." Loki smirked.   
"We won't be caught. We will be very careful."   
"Even so, why would you even want to go there. It wasn't the pinnacle moment of happiness for you." She pointed out.   
"Maybe not but had I never gone there I never would have had the pleasure of befriending you." He sighed. "You barely will walk further then the center gardens with me, you will not come to Jotunhiem with me and now I cannot get you to do this." He was making her feel bad and somehow she felt like he was trying to achieve that. It was working. She frowned.   
"I'm sorry. It's just usually the fates protect me when they have me stray to far from my comfort zone. The fates are not asking what you ask for." She replied trying to explain.   
"And you think I am incapable of protecting you?" She stopped. "I swear I will let no harm befall you." Illithia had no other reasons to argue without possibly, really hurting his feelings.   
"Fine. I will take you." She agreed and he smiled. 

(Loki)

Loki followed his little priestess carefully. She was very cautious about avoiding the guards perched up on the palace balconies and open walkways. Who would have thought she could be so sneaky. She moved with stealth and precision. She had defiantly used this path before. Not that it was much of a path. Once they rounded the castle walls they came upon a cliff. She slowed down here and both were extremely careful until the made it to the other side and came upon the opening to the catacombs long forgotten.   
"I followed my necklace inside and through a series of tunnels." She explained but did not go in. Loki tried not to chuckle.   
"Lead the way." He told her and she looked shocked.   
"You want to go all the way?" She asked and he nodded. He watched her take a deep breath. "We will need light." She told him. Loki conjured a small flame in his hand and he stood close to her as they went inside. She hadn't been joking about the tunnels. There were many paths and he was surprised to find she remembered the way so flawlessly. He recognized the sounds inside. The water running somewhere in another part of the tunnels and then he heard the dripping as they came out inside what used to be his prison.   
The chains that had held him down still attached to the floor. The scuff marks of the many times he had been dragged in. The musky smell. Nothing hand changed save for the fact there was no broken man attachment to those chains. "You talked about this not being the pinnacle of my happiness but yet without this place I would have never met you." It was difficult to see her face in the small flame he had in his hand but she had grown quiet. Loki extinguished the flame leaving them in complete darkness. He knew where she had been standing and moved to her. She yelped in surprise when he found her and pulled her close to him "Come with me to Jotunhiem. I need you." He said to her his voice echoing off the cave walls.   
"I'm sorry. I cannot." She told him. The same answer she always gave him. Loki used one hand to find her face. He ran his fingers over her temple and down her cheek. Loki had never dreamed a woman like Illithia would come into his life. She was devoted to her ways but he could feel her sway. She was not afraid of him, not like other Asgardian were now that they knew what he was. She had not flinched or looked away from him in his Jotun form. Loki had come to realize that any woman he would be with would have to accept him for what he was and Illithia had already done that. Loki wanted her and no one else.   
"Tell me, what did you think of me when first we met." He felt her shaky slightly from nerves. The darkness and his closeness made her uncomfortable but Loki felt it was more because of how it made her feel and not from fear.   
"Not much. To me you were another mission, until..." She paused. Loki could almost picture her thinking about how to say what she wanted to say. "Until you were relieved of your muzzle. You would say things to me that made me wish I was elsewhere. You would make me feel less under control of what was happening. You became an annoyance for some time and then I feared you when you had revealed that you had been paying attention to me a little to much. My hands, my voice. I was afraid of getting caught."  
"Am I annoying now?" He smirked into the blackness.   
"Sometimes." He heard the slight amusement and he pressed the tip of his nose to hers. "If you will not come with me let me at least kiss you." He felt her jerk back but his firm arm around her stopped her from going far.   
"No, it's wrong and I am not suppose to..."  
"You took no vow, you are free to do whatever you wish." He reminded her.   
"It's implied in my teachings. You want me to break rules when you're already stretching my limits." Her voice was stern.   
"But you desire me." He told her smugly.   
"I do not." She said incredulously. He chuckled.   
"Prove it. Let me kiss you and prove that you hold no emotion for me." He actually heard her swallow and she took a deep breath.   
"Fine. One kiss and one kiss only, after which you stop asking me to come with you and you do not ask me for another kiss again." Loki moved forward using his hand on her face to guide him. His lips grazed her as he answered her.   
"I promise I will not ask again." Loki kissed her without waiting for any other consent and immediately she failed in her decree that she felt nothing. Loki knew when she almost melted to him as he kissed her softly. He began soft, he didn't want to startle her but once she was already caught up in the intimate touch of their lips he turned his head and pressed along her lips harder and more demanding. His tongue gliding along her lips biding her to open them but in this she was resistant but that didn't cause him to stop. He cupped her face like he had once before and shifted the kiss, tiling his head to the other side.   
Illithia brought her hands up to steady herself by grabbing the front of his coat and she let out a sigh. Loki took the moment and darted his tongue forward catching her slightly parted lips unaware but she still would not part them fully. Finally he released her lips and she stood there still gripping his coat and her breathing quick. "I will not rest until you are mine." He told her.   
"Then you will be waiting a very long time." She said after a few deep breaths. Loki chuckled. He still had a hold of her face and he pressed forward and kissed her again. She pushed him back shocked.   
"You said you wouldn't..." She began but he stopped her.   
"I said I wouldn't ask again. I am not asking." Loki took his kisses again and she whimpered. When he released his kiss she was almost panting. "Don't be afraid. What you feel right now there is nothing wrong with it. I will not take you with me by force but you will be mine. I'm a very patient man Illithia." He finally released her and lit the fire in his palm once more. She was standing with her hand pressed above her heart as she tried to gain her breath back. "Would you like to return to the temple now?" She nodded.   
"Is that why you had me bring you down here. So you could get me alone and away from prying eyes?" She asked halfway back through the tunnels.   
"Yes." He kept his answer simple. "Would you prefer I make a scene in front of those you know?" She glared at him over her shoulder.   
"That was a mean trick." She told him.   
"I am not know as the god of mischief for nothing. I enjoy my games, my intrigues." She didn't respond. Loki was not worried about her anger, it would fade in time. 

(Illithia)

Ever since the day Loki had tricked her into his kisses she had been even more listless in her day to day tasks. He had been gone now for almost a month which was odd since he had been visiting at least twice a week. She figured he was forcing her to dwell on their last meeting a while longer and as much as she tried not to she was.   
When a guard from the palace came to fetch her she felt fear seize her. Had something happened to Loki? She followed at his command and her mind began racing. Why would a guard be escorting her to the palace? She followed with her eyes trained straight ahead of her. Illithia felt her nerves bubble and as she mounted the very stairs she saved Loki on she spotted the queen. She was, it seemed, waiting for something. It took Illithia a moment to realize it was her she waited for.   
"Forgive me for taking you from your duties." She said as soon as the guard left. Illithia dropped to her knee to bow before her queen. "Rise little one. There is no need for that." She said kindly. Illithia stood and looked to her queen in awe. She had only every seen her a handful of time throughout her life. She was still just as beautiful as she had been back when Illithia last saw her.   
"My queen. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked unable to look the queen straight in the eyes.   
"I don't have much time but I have been wanting to meet the woman responsible for bringing my son a new kind of happiness. I had not been able to search you out to thank you for saving his life." Illithia felt her face flush. The queen was thanking her!  
"It was the fates will that saved your son and helped him seek his new life." She said humbly. "I am simply their messenger." She added. She needed no credit for any of this.   
"But yet you risk your life to deliver these messages and carry out their will. You are a brave, sweet little thing." The queen was shorter then Illithia and so she reach upward to touch her face. The queen held a odd look on her face as she did so and it was then Odin's commanding voice rang out.   
"My beloved wife." His tone was almost warning. Illithia was startled and looked up. Odin was giving her a disapproving glare like she was an annoyance knocking on his door. She bowed her head from his gaze.   
"I must go." She said hastily.   
"Thank you." The queen said again as Illithia fled. She could almost feel Odin watching her run off. She scurried off all the way back to her temple. She was greeted by the Archbishop upon arrival and somehow she knew her day was about to get worse.  
"Illithia," He began. "I was hoping to take a moment to speak with you." She nodded.   
"Of course." She said politely. She couldn't very well refuse him.   
"The visits you receive from prince Loki. Are they of an innocent nature?" He asked. She looked at him wide eyed a moment.   
"I have not sinned if that is what you mean." She assured him.   
"I thought not. It is a relief to know this yet...I feel that his interest in you runs deep inside him and I can't help but think that his feelings might be...useful." He was choosing his words carefully and Illithia didn't like where this was going.   
"What do you mean?" Illithia raised a delicate eyebrow at him.   
"I mean that I need you to keep his interest without sacrificing your devotion to this temple. He has yet to bring Thor to our doorsteps but his continued visits to you has brought many others here." It began to dawn on her just what he meant.   
"You want me to string Loki along, giving him hope that perhaps I feel for him too so that this temple can thrive?" Her voice was incredulous.  
"I have insulted you?" He said but he didn't sound surprised.   
"Such a thing is not an honourable way to bring patronage." She decreed.   
"Look at it this way my dear, if we do not have patronage we cannot remain as we are. The temple would eventually die out and we would all be forced to find a different place to go. Sometimes you need to do things not normally done to stay living." Illithia bit her lip. And then...  
"No, you are right. Tonight I will pray hard that Loki does not lose interest in me so that you may get exactly what you deserve." She said putting a hand to her heart. Bishop Karr smiled wide.   
"Good girl." He said. "I will leave you to your prayer." She nodded giving him the warmest smile she could. 

(Illithia)

Night fell quickly and Illithia was still bent before the great statues of the temple. Her words muttered into the floor and slowly everyone around her began to tapper off. When the dark of night was completely down and all was quiet Illithia stood and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. She walked out of the temple like nothing was wrong or strange and made her way all the way to the rainbow bridge. She could see the new observatory and her feet were aching. As she drew close at last she could see the tall dark skinned guardian Heimdell.   
His eyes were already locked on hers. She was about to make her request when he stopped her. "I know where it is you wish to go but first I need to ask, are you sure this is what you desire?"   
She didn't hesitate. She was sure. "I have never been so sure of anything that was of my own choice before." She answered. He nodded.   
"And if some should ask where you have gone?" He inquired.   
"Tell them. It won't matter by the time they realize I am gone. I'm done being a puppet." Heimdell asked no more. She followed him into the dome and didn't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Illithia had never done anything so rebellious before. Not of her own accord. She usually could blame the fates for her actions but not this time. This time it was all her own choosing and she felt wild and free the moment she arrived in the snowy plains of Jotunhiem. She was riddled with excited feelings, her adrenaline pumping. She all but ran for the city and when she arrived she was greeted by the guards. Having seen her before they did not ready themselves in a cautious manner.   
"I wish to see Tamika." She said. They looked slightly confused a moment.   
"Not the king?" They asked to make sure they hadn't missed something.   
"No. Just Tamika. She can tell the king about my arrival when I finish speaking with her." One guard shrugged at the other.   
"I'll take the whelp to her." One said and he motioned for her to follow. Illithia did so a smile beaming on her face. Her breathing heavy from her running.   
Illithia was greeted by a smiling Tamika, she was lazily leaning against the wall. When the guard dropped her off near the Jotun woman and walked away. Illithia didn't waste time making it clear to Tamika why she was there. "Tamika, dress me and take me to the king." Illithia said in determination.   
"I knew you see reason someday." Tamika smiled. Almost like she had made it her mission she quickly moved to fetch her the right shift. Illithia followed her to a room she had not been in before. "We hurry. I have idea what is to be done with you. The king is with his warriors and will be back at any time." Illithia nodded and watched as Tamika pulled out a red sheer fabric. Not cut into any particular design yet.  
She followed Tamika once more to the bath. "I'm afraid." Illithia admitted as she removed her priestess robes for the last time knowing she would never wear them again. It was no longer her calling. All her previous adrenaline riddled feelings had worn away leaving a ghost of a girl who was both confused but certain of her decisions.   
"Fear is natural. You will be fine." Tamika told her. She called upon two other girls to come help. Together they washed her in a rose scented bath and tied back her hair in extravagant loops and another worked on the robe with Tamika telling her what she envisioned. The robes came in many shapes. When Illithia was fitted into the newly designed garment she flushed knowing loki would see her in it.   
The fabric was tied at her shoulders and came down open between her breast and all the way down to curve under her navel and hang in front of her pubic area, which was somewhat viewable through the red. There were no sides so her hips were exposed and the back was open all the way down to just below were her ass began. Around her waist they placed a long rope of golden links with small charms across it. "Done." Tamika told her but did not give her pause to think. She ushered her from the room and Illithia was happy they had a very small distance to go and no males were currently present.   
Two other women were stood at Loki's door and were waving her closer. Tamika escorted her inside and it was indeed empty. "What do I do?" She asked Tamika feeling frenzied.   
"You do what comes naturally." She said.   
"You said the Jotun females are schooled. Can you not spare me any advice?" Illithia was desperate and she knew her voice rang with it.   
"You are new to this. Let him guide you. Do not back down, do not shy away. You are proud woman and beautiful. Keep chin up and do not be afraid to...experiment. Men like to be touched too." Of everyone she had ever met in her life Illithia had never felt so close to a person as she did Tamika and she had only had a handful of conversations with her. She felt she gained more knowledge with this Jotun then she had ever been privy too before.   
"Thank you."  
"Do not thank me until your thighs are parted and seed is shed." She gave a curt nod.   
"The meeting has ended." Another woman had joined them and looked to be in a hurry. Everyone who was present left except Tamika who urged Illithia up onto the bed to wait for Loki. After which she was also gone. Illithia tried to still her heart beat, her shaking body, her racing mind. What was actually five minutes or so seemed like an hour of waiting. Finally the door opened and Loki stepped in.   
He looked irritated but it instantly fell when his eyes caught sight of her. It took Illithia all her effort to not pull the blankets over her. Instead she lay propped up on her side, one leg bent back as Tamika had shown her. Loki's mouth was slightly open and for once he seemed to have lost his voice. Illithia herself licked her lips determined to not back down now.   
"You once told me I didn't know what I was missing." She began and ever so slowly she sat up and stepped down to the floor. His eyes were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He seemed unable to choose what part of her to look at. Aside from her embarrassed feeling she felt almost lifted by his pleasantly surprised gaze. It gave her courage. "Show me what I'm missing." She finished taking only one step forward and offering her hand out to him.   
It seemed he had come accustomed to the clothes worn by the Jotuns when he was in that form. He was clad in one piece of black cloth that strung over one shoulder and a simple cloth wrapped around his hips to his knees. Casual wear perhaps?   
Loki took the step that severed the distance between them and his arm instantly snagged around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could get her. She gasped her hands coming up between them to push on his chest but the push never happened, instead her hands lay flat against him, feeling the cool touch of his skin.   
Loki leaned down the small fraction it took to reach her ear. "This is not something you can take back." He warned her and licked her ear from the lobe to the slightly pointed tip. She inhaled a sharp breath. Her breasts rose and fell with each uneasy breath she took.   
"I have no plans to return to the temple." She said quietly. Loki smiled against the flesh of her neck and kissed it. She tilted her head to the side allowing him access to more skin. He took it and kissed her all the way to her shoulder. His hand crept up and caressed the skin that was her uncovered navel and the valley between her breasts. Loki stepped her back to press her to the stone wall his hands now grasping her wrists and pinning her arms beside her head.   
He bent lower to suckle the junction of her neck and shoulder, to lick across the small amount of exposed collarbone and then back to nip her chin. Her mouth was open as she breathed heavily. Her body quivering. Loki captured her lips into a kiss and instantly explored her still parted lips with his tongue. Her own tongue joining tentatively, innocently. Her hands relaxed while still pinned to the stone. What was so wrong about this? Every touch, every move he made only caused her heart to flutter and her breaths to quicken.  
It didn't feel wrong, not how she thought it might. It felt right. Felt...natural. Her terror was slowly giving was to curiosity. He let go her arms and one hand came to rest against her neck, cupping her. His other hand slid up the cloth barley hiding what was beneath and slipped inside to softly touch and caress her breast. He rubbed his hand up and over one well rounded mound and she bit her lip. She felt a yearning deep down inside her and found herself making sounds she'd never made before. Moaning and sighing each time he pinched and pulled her nipple.   
He claimed her lips again and this time she had no problem kissing back. No hesitation or awkward movements. The hand that had been on her neck now moved to cup her ass and he bent taking hold of her leg and bringing it up to bend against his hip his thumb and fingers exploring her soft leg and up toward her thigh.   
She remembered what Tamika said. 'Men liked to be touched too.' Illithia ran her hands over his chest and pushed the cloth from his shoulder to give her more to touch. She let her fingers feel the marking on his skin and the smoothness of the skin around them. He groaned and quickly ended his exploration of both her breasts and her leg in favour of pulling the shift off her shoulders to gather at her waist so her upper body was now completely exposed. Illithia kept her leg up against him though and moaned when his mouth trailed kisses down her face and neck again. Down lower to her collarbone and then one hand once more gripped her breast and he stole the nipple between his lips.   
Illithia was not sure how to react. The simple act itself had her positivity driven insane but the feeling added to that all the more. To allow a man to place his mouth upon her and to feel good was intoxicating. She wanted more. Again Loki's hand cupped her ass but he turned her so her back was now facing the bed. He pulled the last of the fabric off her and it fell to the floor leaving only the golden cord drooping around her hips. He eased her back to lay on the bed. She was still shaking but she barely took notice anymore. She watched while he discarded his clothing and her eyes feel instantly on his member.   
Loki had stopped his movements as she sat up her lips parted and eyes curiously wide. "I almost forgot just how innocent you are." He told her his voice was husky. Illithia couldn't explain it. She was surprised to be sure. She expected something much different to be revealed. Something painful looking. Something perhaps rocky or spiky and she realized with horror just how badly she had been deceived by her temple instructors. Nothing about his length looked harmful. Illithia couldn't stop herself. She reached out unafraid and unashamed and slid her fingers over the soft rippling skin of it.   
She heard Loki take in a breath. "I was afraid of this." She meant his cock and he knew it as she fondled it in her hand. She wrapped her long fingers around him enjoying his size. "I am not afraid any longer." She said and took a chance. She put her mouth at the head curious to its taste and how it would feel along her lips.   
"Illithia." She heard a warning tone to his voice and confused she looked up. "I have wanted this for far to long to last through what it is you are about to try." She licked her lips. Her blue eyes gazing into his.   
"Would that be the end of it?" She asked. Loki chuckled.   
"No. But I am not sure how much of this you want to try tonight." Illithia smiled. Try tonight. Already he planned others and this one had not yet ended.   
"I think I have waited far longer then you and am entitled to everything I can get." She replied still smiling her hand moving along him as she spoke.   
"Then by all means, continue." She didn't wait to see his next expression. She placed her mouth where she had it before he had stopped her. Her lips touching the bell head and wrapping around feeling the smoothness slip between her lips and into her mouth. If it felt this silky in her mouth she had no doubt it would feel wonderful elsewhere. Her movements were slow and testing. She wanted to learn more but at the same time she wanted to have him meet this end he spoke of. He moaned when she began a steady movement. Bobbing her head along his length. She was taking in every sound he made and every feeling she felt. She didn't want to forget any of it.   
Loki had sifted his hand into her neatly spun hair and tresses began to come loose as his fingers would reflexively clench and unclench. She was not sure if what she was doing was right but he had not stopped her so she continued. Perhaps there was no wrong way. Loki had been right. He lasted for only a few moment later and soon Illithia's mouth was filled with what she knew as his seed. The very seed that had the potential to spring life within her when placed in the right spot. She wasn't completely oblivious to how children were created. She had at one point helped deliver a child.   
The hand that had been in her hair tugged her head back. Illithia looked up to Loki, having already swallowed what he gave her and he looked so satisfied but also very devious. "Are you ready to be shown exactly what you have been missing?" He asked her while he forced her back onto her back.   
"Yes." She said expecting him to place himself within her womanhood but he did not mount her. Instead he bent to his knees and spread her legs. Her breathing had hitched and she suddenly thought of this situation. Her face reddened but she did not close her legs or cover her face. She was too curious with her eyes glued to him.   
"You are beautiful." He told her kissing her legs and then closer to her inner thighs. She watched as he carefully made his way to her center and she held her breath. The first contact his tongue made to her sensitive womanhood had her head spinning. She could understand now why people gave into their lusts. The feeling his mouth playing along her clit caused was mind blowing and she cried out in pleasure. She felt his cheek on her thigh turn up into a grin. "You're already so very wet Illtihia." He told her. "Here." He took hold of her idle hand and brought it between her own legs.   
She pressed her hand to herself and he guided her hand to press her fingers to her entrance. She was very wet. Her finger slid over her womanhood with ease. Loki, however did not allow her long to explore her bodies natural reaction to their fornicating. He moved her hand aside and delved in with his tongue once more. Again she cried out, her slightly sticky, wet hand found his hair and she latched on. She allowed her body to lead her. She moaned and moved her hips to his ministrations. The sensation making the tight heat in her core to grow. She felt the mounting of pleasure within her groin and she knew she would find a similar end to the one he had. She was excited to know how that felt. When it finally happened she was not disappointed. She yelled loudly arching on the bed and panting as her whole body felt the lash of her orgasm. She knew instantly that was something she couldn't wait to try again.   
She hadn't felt Loki move over her. She was a little startled to open her eyes to be staring directly into his. She felt his length, hardened once more rubbing along her slit in her juices. "I doubt you will feel much pain with the amount of arousal you have to ease my cock inside you." His words were soothing and she loved him for it. He knew she feared the pain. At long last he pressed and ease inside her. Gliding easily and smoothly. She felt only a sharp pinch, not even enough to make a permanent note of. When he was fully sheathed she only urged him on with a nod and her arms wrapping around him.   
He needed no words, he continued moving inside her previously unexplored warmth. He kept himself braced on his hand aside her shoulders. Their almost equal height made it difficult for him to kiss her anywhere but her lips and face. He made due with that and bent down to kiss her. Illithia would never go back to her old life. She didn't care if night after night Loki used her this way. Explored her body and ravished her dry. Love was not a notion. She knew this now. She was sure what she felt, had been feeling within her chest for quite sometime had been the blossoming of love.   
"Loki." She sighed his name against his lips and his hips flicked forward a little harder. She moaned and rubbed her hands over his back. Exploring all the way to his ass. Her legs bent and hugging his hips. She enjoyed each time he pulled all the way out of her and then carefully moved back in. The way his cock spread her open and she could feel the ripples on it slid against her walls. She never dreamed something like this could make someone feel this complete.   
His rhythm moved faster and harder the longer he claimed her. He seemed content to keep her beneath him. He was panting now himself. Getting closer and closer to his second end.   
"Will you stay here? Stay with me...forever?" He asked her, his words clipped as he grew out of breath.   
"Always." She replied. Loki thrust into her one last time and spilled his seed, claiming her completely, marking her his and mating her for life. 

*NOT the end. It would make a nice end but alas I have a plot and so far the fun has just begun!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki woke to Tamika trying to gently wake Illithia privately. She sighed when he was the one to wake and Illithia stayed sleeping soundly in his arms. "She need cleansing now." Tamika insisted. "I bring her back."   
"Was all this your doing?" Loki asked her. He knew very little about Tamika. She only ever spoke to him when she needed to.   
"She come to me, I help. You want her, now she yours." She said simply. Loki hated to wake Illithia. She looked peaceful in her deep slumber   
"Can it wait till morning?" He asked.   
"No. Cleansing used to promote seed taking shape. First hour is important." Loki hadn't considered getting her pregnant. He had been to wrapped up in the fact she was there on display for him and him alone. Loki licked his lips almost nervously.   
"I think perhaps we will wait for such things. What do Jotun use to deter it?" Loki worried that right now children was not the way to go. There was still much Illithia needed to learn about the world.   
"Infants secure lineage and strong warriors. We do not stop such blessings here." She sounded insulted. "She may not be of our blood but you are. She come here willing to learn, to understand. She will accept our ways."  
"Yes and look what was done with me." Loki snorted. "Left to die as an infant for my abnormally small size." Tamika laughed at Loki's words and it annoyed him.   
"Is that what you were told?" Loki paused. "We have very few children born of small size here but the ones that were had no less potential then the rest. You were not abandoned." Loki had released his arms from around Illithia forgetting for a moment she was there.   
"You seem to know much more about myself then even I do." He glowered at her.  
"Of course I do. I helped deliver you as tiny baby. I am Tamika Laufeyson and your half sister." Loki felt his shocked expression and she smiled. Loki wasn't sure if he was more angry that she had waited until now to tell him or more curious to find out more.   
"Half sister?" Those words hadn't become lost on his ears.   
"Yes. We share mother only. I was not told your true fathers name. Perhaps Odin, perhaps not. I was under understanding that you were given to Odin as part of alliance and that my father had no want for a child not of his own." She shrugged.   
"I thought the Yotun mated for life." Loki was trying not to mock.   
"It was trick of man wearing our fathers face that took our mother to bed. Law is she keep child till birth and then Laufey decided to give you up." She frowned. "It was sad time." Loki felt confused. Was Odin his father? Why would Odin trick the queen of the Jotuns into bed with him when he had his own wife at home? There was a lot of current questions. This was back during the war with the frost giants, a little over 1000 years ago. Why did Odin lie on top of his already laid out lies and say he had been abandoned as a baby to die? What purpose did he hope to achieve?  
Loki suddenly felt frustrated. "Illithia." He said directly into her ear. She mumbled and he said her name again. She blinked sleepily. "Go with Tamika, she will explain." She looked from Loki to Tamika and then back to Loki. She looked concerned.   
"You're unhappy." She said to him. "Was I not how you thought?" Loki realized his concern over his new information had given her pause to think it was her that caused his current state if distress.   
"No. You were better then I thought, then I deserve. Go. Tamika will explain." Tamika had placed a warm smile on her face. Loki watched Tamika take her, wrap a cloak about her shoulders and took her from the room. Apparently the cleansing was not done in his bath. When they were gone Loki found himself thinking about everything and nothing. 

(Illithia)

Tamika helped Illithia into a small pool located in a deeper part of the cave palace. "Many woman have come here for their first cleansing. You once asked if we worship and I said some might, I guess in a way this is like worshipping. You are here to cleanse your body of any imperfection and hope to promote healthy growth of seed in your womb." Illithia felt her face redden.   
"I ahhh..." She paused. "Do I do this every time?" She decided to ask instead.   
"Only first time, now you are tainted and no longer pure. You are claimed woman for life." She nodded a respectful and proud nod.   
"Why was Loki unhappy?" Illithia settled into the waters. The water was oddly warm and she wondered if it was a natural hot spring.   
"He heard some hard truth. I tell him who he is, of his mother and he now questions the lies he was told in his life." Illithia paused. In this she understood how Loki felt. She had been lied to. Taught and raised on lies.   
"You told him?"  
"We are family now, you and I. I knew you special when you were brought to me. I like you. You are outsider but yet you show us respect and kindness. Loki is my half brother, he not gain my respect the same way." Illithia looked up shocked.   
"Your brother?" Tamika laughed.   
"Yes. Same mother. Beautiful mother. She gone now. Loki all the immediate family I had until now. I did not want to waste my time on him until I sure he was here to stay. You are his pillar. You give him strength. I like you." Illithia couldn't help but smile.   
"Thank you. I like you too." She replied.   
"Now relax, enjoy water. I will return with new proper garments for your station." She watched Tamika leave and thought about it. Station? What did that mean here? Illithia couldn't help but be curious about everything. She leaned back against the wall keeping the water in and looked up. The cavern was tall. The torches lit all around her only lit up so far and the the rest was total blackness. Illithia thought about the caverns where she met Loki and how far away it now seemed that he had kissed her there. After what happened between them less then an hour ago it was difficult to think back on that simple kiss.   
Did the fates foresee this? Was that why they had sent her to tend to Loki? Why wouldn't they have shown her? Illithia suddenly felt bad. She needed to stop thinking that she was not capable of choosing her own path. She had chosen this because she wanted it. Because she wanted to be here. Because somehow in this small measure of time she had fallen in love. "You look funny when you think." Tamika said returning and grinning at her.   
"I was just thinking about how I got here." She admitted.   
"Regrets?" Tamika sat with a golden fabric with a needle and thread. Illithia noticed that her hands were calloused like a woman who knew hard work.   
"No regrets." She assured her. Tamika smiled and set to work on the material.   
"I think you not ready to show too much body. I make you something that cover all of you." Illtihia tried to have an open mind. No matter how much of her it covered it would leave hardly anything to the imagination but she reminded herself that it was the custom and she would not be scrutinized for it.   
"What happens now?"   
"I will take you back to the king and when day breaks you both will be branded." Tamika held out her left hand and across the top lay spirals of an intricate design that wrapped around her wrists and she turned it over to see a stencil like design of what looked to be a firefly. "You and your mate will carry the same mark for the rest of your lives." She explained and Illithia took hold of the hand before her to look at the smooth black marks gracing the skin. It was like a tattoo. It was slightly raised off the skin.   
"Will it hurt?" Illithia was always made to fear pain. To her just about everything outside her temple could be painful.   
"I not lie to you. It will hurt and it will take a couple of hours to complete but after it will symbolize the union you have to each other, now and forever." Illithia swallowed and continuing studying the mark. "I think for you and the king perhaps white is best. Your skin tan and black would look strange. White would be pretty." Tamika gently removed her hand and went back to sewing.   
"I think it's sad." Tamika gave her a puzzled look. "That once you lose your mate that's it for you." She frowned.   
"To move on would dishonour the love and devotion you gave to your one true mate." She explained but Illithia didn't buy that. It wasn't that she planned to love anyone else aside from Loki but people should be given a chance to feel a loving embrace if one dies. To be given another chance to be happy and share it with another. She didn't press the issue. It wasn't her place.   
She sat quietly and watched Tamika work fast on the dress. It looked as though this one would come straight across from one shoulder to the other, no gaps in between her cleavage but her hips would still be viewable. She certainly hoped that, considering the other way round meant there would be a long droop in her neck line almost to her pubic area. Three more females joined them after a little while.   
"This her?" One said curiously looking Illithia over. "Strange to see outsider in pool." She said in the same semi broken speech Tamika spoke with. Oddly she wore furs and was carrying a spear. Illithia would ask about that later.   
"She is queen now." Tamika said.  
"Outsider as queen, half outsider as king this strange times indeed." Another said. They didn't speak unkindly. Illithia wouldn't blame them for feeling upset over the while thing.   
"I suppose makes sense. King want what he used to seeing." She meant Asgardian females Illithia assumed.   
"She family now. We show her our ways. She is willing to learn with open mind." Tamika told them.   
"It true? You ready to learn how to be fierce, formidable female?" The one in the furs asked kneeling to better look at Illithia.   
"I am willing." Illithia replied and the woman grinned.   
"Good. I like teaching. I teach hunt. You come with me in next passing days and I will teach you. I am Akrina." Before Illithia could respond with a greeting the next girl knelt.   
"I'm Belladonna, I teach you crafting of many kinds." Her smile was warm. The last girl knelt, she looked younger then the others.   
"Katu is what they call me. I teach you to fight." Illithia was awed by the different variety of both woman and teachings. The females were much more then she originally thought.   
"They are cousins of blood. In Yotunheim everyone is family but blood family help other blood family most. The king is our blood and now mated to you, so we help you. I teach you in household things we do. You've much to learn." Illithia only nodded at Tamika's words. 

(Loki)

Loki had drifted back to sleep while Illithia was gone. He woke to Tamika, his half sister, as she announced her arrival. Loki looked up to view Illithia dressed in a gold garment. Her skin looked nice in the color but it suddenly hit him, everyone would view her this way. Her body was not just for his eyes here? Is was difficult to leave everything Asgardian behind and Loki was not content to allow her out of the room in such a thing. He didn't care what Tamika claimed, even the Yotun men would look simply out of curiosity for the girl not of their kind. His jaw was set on the thought but he didn't voice it.  
His eyes looked her over. They had braided and twisted her very long hair up and out of the way. Loki had never asked Illithia why she kept her hair so long. He had noticed once before that when left wild and free it reached behind her knees and considering her height that was the longest he had ever seen. He had seen her twist it in many styles but the one he saw most was left down and then braided in two braids, with the unbraided hair reaching halfway down her back before the actually braids began. Loki enjoyed long hair but he liked it also pinned up like it was now.   
"I will come back sunrise. You be branded for all to see then." Tamika said and left.   
"Feeling better?" Loki smirked as he watched her stand with her arms straight down her front to clasp in front of her thighs in an effort to hide herself. This amused him greatly as he had already seen and explored her but yet she still felt unease over it. It seemed her brazen, excitement filled decision of earlier had given way to leave this uncertain shy girl in its wake. Loki offered her his hand and she took it her breath heavy.   
He gently guided her back onto the bed. "I am confused but less emotional now." He told her. He was half sitting up. One hand still had a hold of hers and the other curving up over her cheek. He pulled her lower and kissed her. She kissed him back a smile breaking across her lips.   
"I keep feeling like this was all a dream." She told him when the kiss ended.   
"If it is I wish to never wake unless you are there to greet me." He replied making her smile all the more. She squinted a little when she smiled too wide. It was cute. "So what did you talk about? I don't suppose you know what the branding is?" She laughed and lay down beside him. He stayed propped up on one elbow on his side while she lay on her back. She explained to him everything she was told and Loki found himself surprised.   
He had initially thought the female Yotun to be the lesser of the species but it seemed there was much more to them. He had learned early from Tamika that there were no servants there. That those who did his bidding for room service and cleaning were ones who volunteered to do so. Each and everyone holding the same standing expect the king. The king was the final word. Loki felt relief that they were accepting Illithia so openly but it sounded as though she had a lot to prove to them to truly gain any amount of real respect.   
"I wonder how many more Blood family I have." Loki mused.  
"I can find out." Illithia told him.   
"I am sure you can but for now we should sleep." Loki gazed down at her.   
"I'm not tired." She told him frowning.   
"Then I will make you tired." Loki glided his free hand down her neck and over her shoulder hooking the fabric and sliding it off one of her arms. He watched her cheeks flush at his meaning but she didn't stop him. Her breath quickened and her breasts rose and feel sharply as he uncovered them both to view. 

 

A/N: this is so much fun creating this world!!! Bet your all happy that Loki never gave Tamika that second look now hmmm. Lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki had woken to Tamika. She was in a hurry to get them dressed and ready. Loki was garbed in gold as was Illthia. He watched Tamika closely as she took care of his former priestess. She was not rough with her and when she was finished fixing the hair Loki had messed up she placed a long white, fur lined cloak around her and matching boots. "Branding done outside in grand courtyard, for you exception made so you don't freeze to death." She told her. Loki was happy he didn't have to insist on this issue. At least she would be hidden from others prying eyes. She then passed Loki a few scraps of leather that had inked patterns on them. "Choose one for your brand." She said. Loki scanned them and found a serpent of some kind among them.   
"Fitting for you I think." Illithia replied with a smile. Loki showed Tamika and she nodded taking back the leathers.   
He took a moment to look over Tamika and found she had the same rounded marks on her forehead as Loki did. A family thing perhaps? He didn't waste time with questions. Tamika seemed in a hurry and excited even. When they emerged from the room the hallway was littered with both male and female Yotun. "They come pay respects." Tamika explained as they walked by. And as they did so a line up started behind them and it continued until they reach the courtyard. It was a large and eerily beautiful spot. Ancient pillars cascaded in ice with winter blossoms and a few frozen pools. In the center was a large stone memorial of some kind. As they got closer Loki realized it was a tomb of sorts. "The very first Yotun woman who gave birth to the first Yotun child. Our beginning." Tamika said. "Loki stand here." She brought him round the opposite side and he surveyed the place. The frost giants surround them both on the same level and also above. If he didn't know any better he would say that everyone was in attendance. "Illithia here." She placed her across from Loki. "Left hands palm side down on sacred stone first." They both did as they were told and Loki could see Illithia was trembling. She was afraid but putting on a brave face.   
A gong sounded and echoed and in entered a very large female. An elder according to her weary face. She walked with heavy steps toward them and everything was quiet. She unrolled the leather she had in her hand and Illtihia turned her face to look away. Inside was a long pointy instrument that strangely resembled a nail with a flat head at the end and a small hammer. Two males brought out two bowls of white creamy liquid. Tamika had moved behind Illithia and Loki saw her put a firm hand on her shoulder and squeeze. She was trying to ease her nerves.  
There were no words spoke. Loki watched her dip the 'nail' into the white goo and then placed it over Loki's outstretched hand. He felt it touched his skin and then felt the prick as the small hammer tapped it to puncture his flesh. A small amount of blood welled and then she switched to make the same impression on Illithia. She was still not looking. Loki saw her flinch but she didn't make a sound. The pain was not so bad, at least not to Loki. On and on it went, back and forth between them. The old woman was quick after she gained her flow but it still lasted what Loki knew to be at least an hour and half and that was the first side. When it was complete blood was both dried and running over their hands but they were made to flip there hands so that the underside could be finished.   
Illithia had not made a sound. She seemed to have her teeth clenched. She was trying to be strong. The back of Loki's hand was beginning to burn and sting. They really needed to find a new way for this. The second side had much more detail and so once again back and forth she went until it was complete. She stepped back when done and Tamika along with another female left and brought back two small basins of water. They placed their hands inside and soaked them to rid them of both blood and any excess ink. Loki saw Illithia's eyes looking right at him, they looked glossy but she was smiling. "The Great Mother approves this union!" The old woman announced when their hands came out of the bowls gleaming with the white ink. Three chanted cheers went up simultaneously throughout the crowd.   
Loki watched the crowd begin to disperse. Tamika went to Illithia once everyone was gone. "You do good." She told her and Loki realized for the first time that Tamika was Illithia's rock here. Her mentor. Loki wasn't sure if it was only that she felt it was her duty to help Illthia being his sister but somehow he felt it was something more. She seemed proud to help and eager to instruct.   
Illithia was looking at her hand. "When does the burning stop?" She asked finally speaking up.   
"Give it day...maybe a few for your fragile skin." Loki had came around to kiss Illithia and Tamika stopped him. "Affection for bedroom." she told him and Loki suppressed his glare. Instead he placed his hand on the middle of Illithia's back and urged her to began their way back to that very room. "Where you go?" Tamika said stopping him again, oh how Loki was having trouble being patient with their odd ways but he tried.   
"What now?" He asked as nicely as possible.   
"She of our female clan now. She come and learn day to day ways. You can play with her later." Tamika smirked and it had been the first Loki seen it. Loki relented. He watched his sister go and pondered what he himself would do. He had been working diligently these few months on rebuilding Yotunhiem's main city. He supposed he could find something more to attend to. 

(Illithia)

Illithia was shivering. The fur lined cloak was warm but the wind still found its way up under it while she had stood there for over two hours greeting her hand and wrist mauled. Once they got inside and away from Loki, Tamika had slipped Illithia out of the cloak and Illithia crossed her arms to cover her chest. Her nipples had grown hard and pert with the cold but now that they had reach the inner, warmer caves they would soon smooth out again.   
"You walk round covering, you won't have hands to work." Tamika told her. Illithia sighed and put her hands to her sides. She followed the beautiful Yotun through a series of pathways and they seemed to be going up. Fires were lit in large iron pots that reached Illithia's hips and the heat was actually making her sweat. "We harvest today's meals in morning. Only what we need. Rotation happen once every week so you no do same thing all the time."   
"And what will we harvest?" Illithia asked not being able to imagine anything growing in these icy lands that resembled fruits or vegetables. Tamika did not answer and Illtihia figured she would wait and see. A very long climb later they made it to a very long, so long in fact everyone at the other end were merely smudges, room. Above them was the sky shining through a barrier of ice so smooth it resembled glass and on the ground was straight paths set out evenly and between them was sprouts of vegetables and in the distance trees. Illithia knew her mouth was hanging open when Tamika put a finger under her chin to have her close it. Tamika chuckled.   
"Not what you expect?" She said amusement evident.   
"Not at all!"Illithia found she was awed and humbled by this. In Asgard they went to market and bought the things they wanted but here they used their own hands to grow, pick and prepare their own food. Tamika led her to a chart written on leather that smelled funny.   
"Here you look and see what people in kitchens want. Next to each item is a small tag to show how many are already working that area. You choose one with the less people and pick your share. You find out your share from the overseer." Tamika smiled. She passed Illithia a small tag to post on the board. "Today I take you to do beats." They tagged their board and she followed Tamika throughout the gardens. When they arrived the overseer, a male Yotun, handed them a basket each and Illithia had remembered what she was wearing for a moment. She was sure she blushed so she looked away and hoped no one noticed.   
Picking beats was interesting. They knelt in the soft sands and pulled them out until their baskets were full. When they brought them back to the overseer he told them how many more to get and they did. This was how it was until, the right number was accounted for. When they were done they went back to the main board and selected something else to help with. Illithia did notice that the task didn't really take that long with so many helping. When they had completed it Tamika took her back down stairs.   
"So every morning for one week we help there like that." Tamika nodded. "I like that. I can handle that."  
"That easy task. Wait till you make first kill." Illithia stopped.   
"First kill?" She swallowed hard. "I don't want to kill anyone." She said refusing to accept this custom.   
"You misunderstand, I mean animal. Meat to keep our warriors strong." Illithia still wasn't sure she could do that. "No worries. You need training to kill before we will have you do so." Illithia left it alone for now. She would broach the subject when a better time presented itself. 

(Loki)

Half the day went by and Loki had managed to get some things done. Putting his stronger handed warriors to the task of setting pillars and heavy stones in place. It seemed Jotun males were good for more then just war. Loki himself needed to do no work which was nice but he had to have patience and give good instruction. These things he was already good at. He had not seen Illithia once and wondered how she was doing and what she was doing. He thought several times to what she was currently being made to wear and found himself hoping all eyes had been staying off her. He also couldn't wait to view her again for himself.   
Loki was sat in an oversized stone chair waiting for the midday meal. He had grown accustomed to everyone dining together as if in a lunch room. He surveyed everyone who was filing in the large room. Loki had a table to himself and now another chair had been put beside him for Illithia. He sat at what he guessed was considered the head of the room. Though their numbers had dwindled they were still very impressive in the amount left. Loki watched children and woman enter in groups and sit with their immediate families. Tamika must be having fun leaving herself and his queen for last.   
But they were not last and to Loki's relief no one seemed to pay much mind to Illithia aside from curt nods from anyone who moved out of the way to allow her a path to him. Loki cursed the damn cloth she wore. It left nothing to the imagination and he found himself hard beneath the table at the sight. How do the Yotun males keep it under control? Perhaps this was Loki's other side that made his sexual preferences how they are. Or perhaps his upbringing. He did notice that even the youngest toddlers like female children wore very little in a color of brown. He supposed when you grew up viewing everyone in the same manner of dress it was natural to not react to such things.   
Illithia looked in a hurry to seat herself and almost fell into the chair. "This place is huge." She said to him.   
"Yes an impressive room." Loki remarked.   
"No I mean the palace. Have you seen the harvest gardens?" Loki shook his head. He wondered how they had carrots and the like but he hadn't cared to ask. "And the weaving area!" She said. She was obviously excited and had seen much more then Loki.  
"Been kept busy then?" He smiled at her and his eyes flitted down before returning to her face. Once back on her face she gave him a impatient look.   
"Really? You had to remind me." She said to him regarding her clothes.   
"I apologize but you are simply too hard to ignore." He told her and he watched her try not to smile. She failed miserably. As they spoke the food was brought out and those serving it sat down to eat at the very end.   
"Oh I helped pick this!" Illithia said pointing out a beat. She sounded insanely proud. At least she was having fun. He suppose she was not use to doing tedious choirs in the temple and this was a pleasant change to her everyday regimen. Loki saw Tamika had overheard Illithia's enthusiastic declaration and she was clearly amused.  
Loki listened to Illithia tell him everything she had done so far and it had been quite a lot. She had picked the vegetables and learned how to cure leather and dye threads of fabrics. She spoke it all with wild enthusiasm and Loki was glad and also surprised by the variety of things the people here did together. Loki knew hunting was done as a group. He had gone himself and knew the females also did this.   
"I cannot wait to get you back to our room." Loki whispered to her and was delighted to watch her turn red but grin.  
"Behave." She said back.   
"I am behaving. If I had it my way I would take you away right now." He said his fingers grazing her bared hip beneath the table. Her watched her breasts rise and fall in a deep breath. She was shamefully turned on by his inappropriate touch and he knew it. He withdrew his hand away from her. Give her something to think about while she was doing whatever it was she would do for the remainder of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Illithia lay under the oversized sheets entangled with Loki. They had fallen asleep that way and she had woken that way. It had been a week since her arrival, a whole week since she gave herself to the king of the Yotuns. And he had not failed to take her each and every night. She wanted nothing more by the end of her day then to be touched and ravished by his loving hands. Each night making it easier for her to allow her curiosity to shine through. Touching him and tasting him everywhere and in different way. To attempt to map out his body and every marking along his dark blue skin.   
She wondered what it would be like to see him in his Asgardian form. To note the differences and look into his green eyes while he entered her. She hadn't spoken of it to him though. She was patient and was sure at some point such an opportunity would arise. Already he had spoken to her about trying to get Odin to sanction a true Asgardian marriage between them. In Jotunhiem everything was based on trust. Their was no real ceremony for wedding one another. Mating was their way of connecting and in the Jotuns eyes they were bound for life now. But Illithia didn't deny the thought of a wedding was exciting.   
She also wondered about the people she had left behind. Did they search for her? Did they just assume she'd come back soon? How long would it take before she heard word of them. She felt bad for running away but she knew it had been the right choice. She felt bad mostly because they had raised her from infancy when her parents, whoever they were, had discarded her on the temple steps. Illithia had sometimes dreamt of her parents. Girlish dreams, ones of reuniting and happy endings. Every one who had been around for when she was first found swore they didn't know who her parents were. In her youngest years she had kept an eye out for anyone visiting the temple who might show her any extra attention but as it turned out her strange appearance caused everyone to look at her a little extra and so she gave up.   
Not once had she see anyone who resembled her. Not her eyes or hair color. Not even her partially pointed ears. The temple Bishop at the time, Archbishop Suro, had said she most likely had elf blood in her somewhere down the line. Not everyone with elf blood were born with pointy ears but some where. She had been told that she had the ability to become powerful in the way of sorcery but advised against it. They said it was a great power and that such power could consume ones soul. Thinking back she realized a lot of things were said to consume your soul. She had a hard time sorting out the lies from the truth.   
Loki was helping her with that. When she thought of something she'd like a real answer to she would ask and he would answer with examples and explanations. He always made sure she understood before he relented the topic. Illithia raised her hand and took hold of her pendulum. The fates had not spoken to her since Loki had become king. It wasn't strange though. She had gone years without being given a task to preform.   
Her passed week had been fun. She had done a few easy tasks on her own but she had also just viewed some tasks being done. She had not yet had to repair weapons such as bows and spears. She had not tried her hand at making fishing nets or weaving cloth. She had dyed the cloth strands but had not yet made anything. The training for hunting and fighting was odd. Akrina and Katu were both very patient with her but she could tell she was not what they would have liked in a queen. They didn't voice it. Illithia was kind hearted and gentle by her upbringing. It was difficult to handle a weapon without it feeling wrong. The weapon she enjoyed the most was the bow and that was only because it put distance between herself and the enemy. According to her aim she would never win a battle with one nor kill any sort of animal.   
She had been warned that if she should fail to deliver a killing blow to an animal on the first try she would have no choice but to take the creature in her arms and look into its pain ridden eyes before slitting its throat. The very description brought her nightmares. At this rate killing was not something she would achieve but yet she really wanted to impress these people. She wanted to be brave and strong. Loki had told her just the other day that she was trying too hard to impress and that she needed to slow down.   
Slowing down was hard when you were so excited over everything so new. And he understood that but he felt she might be over doing it and that given time she would gain the respect and honor she craved. To find her place among them properly and not just because she was mated to their king. Loki had promised her that her first hunt he would join her and guide her. She had to at least give it a try.   
Illithia let go of her necklace and played her fingers over Loki's arm. His arm was across her breastbone and his hand was gripping her shoulder gently. He was on his stomach with his leg intertwined between hers. She was coming accustomed to this, to him.  
Loki stirred at the feeling of her fingers play and opened his eyes. He was still groggy but he grinned at her. His hair was messed up and as he shifted to get in a more comfortable position she sifted a hand through his hair to smooth it out. Now his hand was playing along her hip and side. "Today they will take you away from me again for most of the day." He said to her. "I hate not being able to come back here to you whenever I choose. To kiss you where ever I please." He told her and kissed her.   
Illithia smiled when his lips parted from hers. "I feel I am having an easier time accepting this life then you." She said to him touching his face.   
"I never wanted a life as a Yotun but being king, having a real purpose and respect is uplifting. When I began this venture to become king I had resolved in my mind I would use them for what I needed and then leave but after helping Asgard win that war, to feel the heat of a battle in victory I couldn't let go so easily. I have come to understand their culture but I am not yet ok with everything." Illithia felt happy that he was open with her.   
"Since I came here you haven't gone back to Asgard, is that because I am here now?" Loki smirked.   
"Partially. I have also had no immediate need to go back. I went back as often as I did to see you. I was determined to one day make you mine." Illithia felt a heat grow within her. His words touched her. She leaned up and kissed him this time. Her lips moving softly along his and he pressed back a little harder turning her caring careful kiss into a wilder passionate one. Illithia wrapped her arms around his neck and braced herself. His hands now moving all over her body, gracing her skin with his cool touch. He had learned how to contain his icy devastating touch but she enjoyed the coolness his body brought to her warmth.   
Illithia allowed Loki to consume her very being just as he had the night before. Welcomed his kisses and his touches. Enjoyed the feeling as he placed himself between her parted thighs and slipped inside her. Their mingled sighs and moans elevating her. His kisses seemed to never end and she wrapped her legs around his body to keep him close. Illithia was never more grateful for her new life then when she was filled like this. 

(Loki)

"I want this valley cleared and a path set through it. There is no visible way to make it to this city in all that snow." Loki told the select warrior he had chosen for the task. Loki had come to understand that the casket was not the only magic used to keep this city together. There was magic placed in the land itself to stop places like the city from being buried under snow and ice completely.   
"You want us to open a path to outsiders?" One of the males, Kakron, said to him.   
"This realm has been depleting when I mean for it to thrive. I have faith in my warriors to protect the city against those who might see it caused harm but we need to expand. We need allies other the Asgard and you don't get that from being secluded." Loki told them. They seemed to contemplate his words. They wouldn't refuse him but Loki was always aware that they first thought about his logic before continuing with the work. Finally they nodded. Loki gave them all detailed jobs to do in that valley.   
As of late they were also having trouble with a very large beast that came from the mountains. He had lost a few men to the beast and he hoped more would not follow. According to these people they had not seen a beasts like this for thousands of years and that it must have traveled from the other side of the realm in search of food. They had yet to severally wound the creature enough to end it's wraith. Loki had yet to lay eyes on it himself. He detailed a few look outs to stand guard as the others did their work.   
The Yotun were not what Loki had been led to believe as a child. They were not heartless monsters bent on chaos and destruction. They did have a burning in them for battle and with the right king he was sure that they would do nothing but battle but they also found content in hard labour and steady training. No one would call any of the Yotun lazy. From everything Illithia had told him the females did just as much work as the men. Loki would take time one day and observe his people more closely.  
"My king." A heavy set guard entered the room Loki was now alone in. "The All Father is here and has demanded to see you." Loki thought it odd for Odin to be there. However it had been quite a while since the last time Loki went to go see him. There was a burning building in Loki to bombard Odin with questions of his true parentage. For the truth behind his 'adoption'. The ever remaining question of weather or not Loki was actually a true son of Odin. But Loki would wait to ask these things until he found out why the old man was there. He made his way to the throne area. The outside mountain range they had once convened with Laufey in.   
Odin was on his horse and waiting. "Odin, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Loki said upon arrival. Odin dismounted.   
"Loki." He greeted very formally and Loki knew that whatever he came for was not of a kind nature. "I have come for the girl." Odin said skipping anymore pleasantries and jumping right to the point.   
"Illithia?" Loki knew her to be the only girl Odin would know.   
"Her temples Archbishop and its people are worried for her and want to see her safely home." Loki shook his head.   
"This is one request I cannot fulfill." Loki told him. "She is here because she wishes to be."  
"That is not what they believe. They think you've bewitched her, cast a spell on her. You've spirited her away as a prisoner. On many occasions some have heard you ask her to come here with you and she had refused. They demand she be released from whatever spell holds her here." Odin was very serious.   
"I have cast no spell on her. It was their own lies and deceit that have led her here." Loki tried to contain his anger.   
"I don't doubt that she is here of her own choosing but the rumours of your supposed abduction of a high ranking priestess, a rumoured seer, have left the city in fear you plan to use her sight to attack and seize Asgard. That your intentions for her are less then admirable." Odin's voice echoed off the stone and Loki noticed that in the shadows lurked his people. He knew now why he hadn't seen the females the first time. Many had joined the gathering but the shadows hid them well.   
"Allow me to bring her out here yourself so that you may speak with her and see for yourself that she is safe and wishes to stay." Odin didn't speak. Loki motioned for one of the hiding females to do as he just suggested. She left and they waited. No words of kindness spared between the two kings as they waited. Finally Tamika arrived with Illithia in tow. She was dressed in her outside garments. When in the company of males not of their own kind, or outside in the open all females covered up. A fact Loki was ever happy for.   
"All father." Illithia said politely. "I have been told why you have come and I am afraid to say I will not return." She said also skipping pleasantries.   
"I am afraid there is no option." Odin finally told them. "You either return willingly or I return you by force." Loki stood at this. Surely a few spreading rumours wouldn't warrant this. "They have agreed to forgive any sins you may have committed here." He added as if to sway her.   
"Since the first time I saw you look at me I felt your cold hatred. What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so?" Illithia asked whole heatedly.   
Loki saw Odin narrow his eyes. "It is not what you have done or not done but who you are that offends." Odin narrowed his eye toward her further.   
"I will not go. I have put my old ways behind me. I am no longer a priestess. I am a queen now to people who do not lie to me." Odin looked shocked a moment.   
"Queen?" He looked to Loki. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked him.   
"No I have not lost my mind. By Jotun practise we are bound. Even when I am king you think to choose my path for me? Would you rather I marry someone of your choosing?" Loki felt his anger becoming hard to ease down. How dare Odin come to his realm and presume he rules there as well.   
"I would have not chosen her." Loki now was on Illithia's train of thought. Why did Odin hate her? "No matter. Queen or not you will return to Asgard and the rumours will be settled and peace will be put back to order." Odin told them and moved forward again. This time many of the Yotun had moved to block Odin from Illithia, Tamika was one of them.  
"You take one queen from us already, you now think we let you take another." Tamika declared glaring. She was directly in front of Illithia.   
"I did not harm your queen." Odin responded.   
"You take her child and for it she was left with broken heart. She die of that broken heart. I blame you." Tamika had jumped and landed like a cat a few feet from Odin. "You want fight? We fight to keep her." She said to him. Odin looked around him.   
"Everything we have worked to build together these passed months, you would take it away because of some foolish rumours and a little unrest." Loki intervened. He didn't want to watch Odin slaughter his people and break the peace. "I will make an offer to end this and it is the only one I am making. I will return with Illithia to see her previous home and its people. They can see for themselves that she is in good health and treated well and she can tell them herself why she left." Odin contemplated it.   
Loki watched his eyes flicked to Illithia in distaste and back to Loki. "Very well." Odin agreed. "Tomorrow. The sooner the better." Odin told him. "As for you when you arrive I wish to convene with you privately." Loki nodded and watched Odin mount his horse and leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Loki had his chin rested on the top of Illithia's head, his arms wrapped around her and his hand smoothing over her back. It had been a very drawn out day since Odin had come. The tension was sharp. In many ways Loki was proud to see his people take position to protect her if need be and he also felt some worry for what Odin planned. Bringing Illithia to Asgard was a gamble but he would not take her alone.   
The mere fact Odin wished to see Loki alone to leave Illithia by herself concerned him and he did not trust it. Loki was no fool. He wondered if Odin feared Illithia's gift to speak with the fates? Perhaps he didn't know that she did not have access to them at all times and feared she would cause him and Asgard harm if not closely watched. This was the only feasible explanation he could think of.   
Already he had ask Tamika to join him on this trip so that she may be at Illithia's side at all times. Tamika agreed. "Once at the temple what will you do?" Loki asked Illithia calmly. She had been overly quiet since returning to their room. The surprising turn of events and over all outcome to the day had left their passions waiting for another time. He had pulled her close in his arms to help calm her mind and nothing more.   
"I will do whatever it takes to never be from your arms." She replied cryptically. Loki was reminded of the time in the caves when he would speak to her and she would choose her words carefully when she spoke at all. He was reminded of the girl who had something in mind but did not plan to share it.   
"Be absolutely careful you do not anger them. Odin fears the rumours mainly because I am not only King of the Yotuns but I am also a prince of Asgard. We do not need to worsen the situation. If you must agree to going back once in a while to see them then agree. It would be no different then when I used to visit you." He told her. He felt her nod but she kept her quiet calm.   
Loki fell asleep with no further talk of tomorrow. All he could do was see how things went and go from there.   
When Loki woke Illithia was not there. He got up instantly. He was worried. He looked in the bathe area and found her near the bath, knelt of the floor in her old prayer position. It looked odd considering she was naked. "Illithia?" Loki said her name more so to not startle her.   
"It might sound strange but even though I have embraced a new life and new ways I still believe in prayer." She said not getting up. "I have been praying all goes well in Asgard." She added. Loki knelt beside her and slid his hand up her tailbone. Her hair was down and pooling over one shoulder to the floor. Long silver strands like a pool of silver liquid.  
"Everything will be fine." He soothed her. She sat up her ass resting on her heels and looked at him.   
"I never knew life to be so difficult when you were deciding your own fate." She sounded unsure.   
"Do you regret following your heart?" He knew what her answer would be but hearing it always made him feel better.   
"Never, if this new life is a mistake it is one I am willing to make time and time again to be at your side." Loki smiled and flicked his finger over her nose before kissing her.   
"Come, join me." He said to her urging her toward the water. She joined him without complaint. Loki trusted Illithia would find a way to convince her former temple to relent their continuos lies and attempts to get her back. 

(Illithia)

Walking through the castle grounds toward temple Kurret felt odd wearing her new traveling outfit of a shorter white and gold, fur lined skirt of sorts that hung snugly just under her navel and her matching top that only covered her breasts, one shoulder and arm. She had refused to wear her old priestess robe as she no longer felt she was a priestess. She was determined that they view her for what she was. Her hair had been braided in many small braids. Half of them pinned up and the other half hanging down.   
She had come to find out that only within the main city did the females wear their traditional shifts. Outside they wore clothes to cover their private areas in case they came upon male outsiders who were not allowed to view them in any other fashion. She could only imagine the reaction from Archbishop Karr if she had shown up wearing pretty well nothing. The thought made her laugh a moment and Tamika had looked at her funny.   
Tamika was wearing a similar outfit and so Illithia didn't feel too out of place. "There it is." Illithia said to Tamika.   
"What do I do in there? Kneel, pray?" Tamika asked.   
"Not if you don't want to. No one is made to worship any certain deity. That is why there is more then one temple you can go to any or all of them, or none if you so desire. Today you're just here to make sure nothing goes wrong but please be patient. These are not warriors we are talking to." Tamika nodded her understanding. She had not flinched at any looks given to her by the Asgardian they passed and everyone had stopped to stare.   
Apparently someone had spoken of their arrival as Karr and most all the other priests and priestess's were on the steps waiting. She saw the disapproving look Karr gave first to Tamika and then to the way Illithia was dressed but he didn't insult them. Instead he stepped down and embraced Illithia. "My child you have returned to us." He said almost a little to dramatically.   
"No, I have simply come to visit." She replied in return easing her way out of his once comforting hug.   
"Then it is as I feared. Still you are under his spell." He said to her frowning.   
"There is no spell that keeps me with him, just my heart." She said back and Karr shifted uneasily.   
"He stole you with lies and deceit and magic." Karr insisted.   
"No, you drove me away with your lies and deceit." Illithia kept her voice stern but loud. She wanted everyone present to hear her.   
"Child, we have never lied to you!" He gave a shocked expression.   
"I cannot count the things I have come to discover that say otherwise." She glared now. He seriously was going to play the innocent.   
Tamika had used one of her fingers to tap Illithia's hand. Illithia took a look around and saw palace guards had joined them and not in a kind manner. "I have asked permission of the king to take you into custody until whatever spell has been placed on you should be removed." Karr told her calmly. Illithia turned to look at him once more.   
"And mess with fates design?" She lied. She had stayed awake all night contemplating doing this. If he could not and would not see reason any other way she would lie. It would be the first real lies she ever spoke to save her own life.   
"The fates have shown you something?" Karr sounded shocked. He swallowed and his eyes glistened like he knew what she was up to but had no way of proving her words lies.   
"They have shown me a new path and like always I will not back down from it. Loki is my heart and my destiny." She proclaimed and mutters went through the crowd. Everyone in the temple knew the fates truly spoke to her and now she had caused them all to second guess themselves.   
"The fates have never done anything directly to your advantage before, why now? Why the king of the frost giants?" He spoke in haste to end the muttering.   
"Their will is not for us to question but only to follow. I know not her ultimate plans but I am now and always her humble servant." Illithia made a hand gesture of respect to her words and mentally apologized for using the fates this way.  
"You were left at our steps, at our doors and we took you in. This temple is your home and your family. You have forsaken it all to become a...a..." Karr was searching for the right word but he found nothing.   
"I am now a queen to the Yotuns. Perhaps I am meant to teach them new ways." Illithia said taking a breath of victory. Karr could not demean her claim without questioning the fates. He would lose respect to do so.   
"A queen? It is worse then I thought!" He said suddenly. He turned to everyone present. "The fates would not have forced such a sweet, innocent, devoted woman to use her body in such a way. Loki has manipulated her and spelled her to spread her legs to him. Fates do not speak to a woman who no longer holds her virtue." It was Illithia's turn to swallow hard. That wasn't true!  
"You question my claim?!" She retorted but already everyone was muttering and nods collecting among them.   
"I say we seek retribution for the gift taken from us, from her!" Karr cried out as if at a rally, ignoring Illithia.   
"This go bad." Tamika whispered and Illithia was inclined to agree. She felt Tamika's hand on her wrist. It was then Karr took hold of Illithia harshly and a pulse rippled from Illithia's pendulum out across the crowd bringing everyone but Tamika and Illithia to their knees. There were cries of surprise uttered but no one was harmed but everyone heard the three voices echo'd across the gardens in unified words.   
"Illithia is my will, my body, my messenger. Those that question it can burn or repent your misgivings. Stay bowed in respect or stand in defiance and see flame take to skin." The voice echoed a moment and vanished. No one stood. Everyone was looking down and few had began to cry.   
"That unexpected." Tamika whispered and Illithia couldn't stop the grin from forming across her face.   
"Rise and know I do not wish harm to come to any of you." Illithia said after basking in the moment and thanking the fates for intervening.   
"I was mistaken. " Karr said, his head still bowed shamefully.   
"I would like to come visit but I have standards I wish to be met." Illithia said to him feeling strong and brazen. She could change things here.   
"Anything for the messenger." He replied with a hint of fear.   
"I think we should discuss those lies I spoke of earlier." Illithia replied and began leading Tamika inside the temple followed by Karr. 

(Loki)

Loki had a hard time listening to Odin. He worried about Illithia. Odin had tried to start off their conversation by appealing to Loki's softer side. Telling him that Illithia was safer and happier in the temple. That the cold and the culture of Yotunhiem was too harsh for her kind.   
Loki had not listened to any of it. What ever Odin had against her Loki would not give her up. Now they spoke of peace and treaties and alliances. Once Loki would have been a bundle of ideas for such a topic but not today. Illithia had been gone for hours now and with each passing hour he worried all the more.   
"My king!" A guard interrupted them in a hurry. "You should come see this." He said. Odin looked to Loki and together they followed the guard to the large balcony and looking over they saw that the main walkway below them was covered in people and in the midst of them was Illithia and Tamika. Illithia was giving out flowers with the help of her Yotun sister and it was clear that everyone was there to view Illithia and not the frost giant.   
"What is going on?" Odin demanded from a guard close by. He was not pleased to be left in the dark.   
"They are calling her 'the messenger' my king. All the servants have been muttering about it since the fates themselves spoke from the skies to everyone declaring it so down by temple Kurret. Apparently news of it is spreading like wild fire." One guard explained. Loki watched Odin sigh and Loki smirked.   
"You realize she is now a symbol to this city. To keep her away would cause distress." Odin told Loki.   
"Then I am sure she would not decline visiting a few times a week as I once did." Loki replied. Odin could do nothing but nod but he didn't look pleased.   
"I think perhaps to join this city now, with my own in Yotunhiem would be most beneficial." Loki said taking this well made opportunity.   
"What do you suggest?" Odin asked weary and beaten.   
"A marriage. A rightful marriage in the eyes of Asgard." Loki replied and Odin seemed to have already predicted this.   
"She will bring you nothing but grief someday." Odin warned him.   
"I do not believe so." Loki replied.   
"Be it on your own head when I am right. I will wed you but first it will be announced officially and then the traditional amount of time for 'courting'." Loki knew this to be three months minimum. He could wait. Loki smiled and dismissed himself to join his mate below.   
When he stepped out into the crowd the people parted and everything drew quiet. He was given a path directly to Illithia who was all smiles. She embraced him quickly and excitedly. "You've attracted a lot of attention." He noted looking at all the staring people.   
"It would seem so." She said cheerily. "May we stay here tonight!" She asked.   
"Of course." He looked to his sister who was looking him over.   
"You look funny when you are pink." She said talking about his Asgardian form.   
"I could make you pink if you so wished." Loki offered but Tamika scrunched up her nose at the thought and waved it off. No one attempted to stop Loki as he took Illithia's hand and brought her into the palace leaving behind them the crowd who were still whispering her name.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki watched Illithia look around his room. It was her first time there and she stood in awe of the grandeur. Loki removed his long coat and tossed it onto the back of a chair. She turned then and looked him over. Loki didn't break her line of view. He allowed her to map him with her eyes. "You look so different like this." She told him. Loki grinned. He had forgotten she had grown so used to seeing him in his Yotun form. The handful of times he visited her at her temple had been brief and at the time she had spent a lot of time trying to not look directly at him. Now her gaze was no longer shy.   
Illithia moved toward him with grace and she looked to have a specific longing for something. Loki did not move. He waited for her to reach him. Her hands reaching up to touch his face. "I had not taken the time to really look at you this way." She said to him smiling. Her hand smoothing over his forehead where his Yotun marks once were but was now just smooth white flesh.   
"Tonight you have plenty of time." He said to her and smiled as she smiled. Her fingers tracing his cheeks and she leaned in and kissed him. Loki enjoyed moments like these when she would take it upon herself to touch him. It had taken her a few nights before she got the nerve to really seek out his touch on her own. In the midst of passion she would take it upon herself to do things but she was never usually the one to begin it.  
She broke her kiss and unbuttoned the shirt he wore. When it had released enough she pulled it over his head. Loki always wore his usual Asgardian clothing when he came to Asgard. When his chest was bare she ran her hands over it and down, it seemed she would not be satisfied until he was stood before her naked. He was ok with that. Her continued initiative had made him grow hard and wanting but he could wait. Illithia seemed to be running on a new found joy today and it was extending to the bedroom. Loki was not complaining.   
She easily found the ties to his pants and released those too. As they fell to the floor he stepped free of them and Illithia's soft lips kissed a trail to his neck and bending as she went she kissed a trail all the way down. Loki had her taste him a few times already but the sight of her on her knees right now was enough to make him moan before she even touch his length. "So different and yet the same." She told him and licked him very slowly from bottom to tip. Loki nearly let his eyes slip closed but he held them open so that he may watch her.   
She continued using her tongue for a little while longer before finally sliding his cock between her lips and into her waiting mouth. Loki groaned loudly his hand grabbing her multi-braided hair. She slid her mouth down over him and back up vigorously. Her delightful tongue lapping at him once and while from inside. Loki had not come inside her mouth since the first night he took her but tonight he would allow her to lead him to both their ends however she wanted.   
Loki was marvelled by this woman. She was so different in so many ways beyond her appearance. She was filled with a child like curiousness about everything around her and now there were days where she became an enchantress of sorts. A passionate woman set on seducing him. Much like she had the night she had come to Jotunhiem. She had set out that night to place herself within his bed not knowing what to expect and worrying that pain might greet her yet she stood fast. She was timid to a degree but her inner strength won out and she didn't back down.   
Loki moaned again and again when she found his sweet spot. Or rather this sucking motion she did right on the head. It made all the nerves in his length scream in pleasure. Since she had found it the first time she made sure to play there whenever she pleasured him in her sweet little mouth. Loki longed to end her current pleasurable motions in favour of bending her over but no, he would see what she would do.   
She continued that particular movement a little while before taking him all in, using her hand to add to the motion. She would return to his head and repeat. Loki was close, he clenched the hand holding her hair tight and let go of his resolve. He came within her waiting mouth with a grunt and a sigh. She pulled back when all his seed was shed. She slid a finger along her bottom lip after swallowing and smiled. "You taste the same." She noted as she stood.   
She had moved so that she was no longer close to Loki and curious he did not follow right away. "What will you have of me?" Loki asked her, watching her remove her top and slip free of the skirt. The golden chains settling on her hips but otherwise leaving her bare. She smoothed her hands across the sheets of his bed, these made of silk rather then cotton. Her slightly bent position giving him a very nice view of her ass and her womanhood peeking through. She turned and sat down, sliding easily back onto the bed.   
"Your turn." She told him opening her legs. The gesture she seemed to have blushed at. She wasn't completely used to being like this. Loki grinned and joined her. Placing himself on his knees and kissing her leg.   
"Like this?" He asked teasing her. She nodded a response her lips parted and her breathing changing with the anticipation. Loki knew she enjoyed this most out of everything. This bit of fun brought her the most pleasure so he made sure to do so often. The first lick she did as she always did and took a sighing breath. She sighed again on the second and soon Loki was no longer teasing her but he buried his tongue roughly against her making her cry out and arch her back pushing her womanhood toward him.   
Loki began that way, licking and sucking her clit until she was withering against the sheets but soon after he joined the pleasure with his fingers. Still tasting her while using two fingers to enter her and touch that wonderful nerve filled flesh inside her. She yelled in the heat of her passion and grabbed fist fills of the blankets. He kept going, eager to fulfill her need to find release. She came pinching her legs to his shoulders and uttering his name. By the time that was finished Loki was hard and waiting to complete her in other ways.   
She released her hold on him from her legs and he climbed her body kissing as he went. Her cunt was soaking and Loki's cock found its entrance easy. He slid in to be swallowed by the heat of her waiting sex. Illithia wrapped her arms about his shoulders looking into his eyes. He wondered if she felt as though she was with another man. Pale skin, green eyes. She certainly was having trouble looking away from this eyes once she locked on.   
He rocked into her watching her facial expressions of pleasure. Enjoying all her sounds. When he would thrust forward her lips would part a little wider as she inhaled and then sighed. Her blue eyes hooded in her passion. Loki had known he held interest for this woman the moment she saved his life. He had denied it a little at first only because of her upbringing but he was happy he pursued her.   
Again and again he thrust into her until he bored of taking her this way. He slid from her heat and she whimpered which made him smile. Loki wanted to try something different. He often took her on her back or bent over. Tonight he rolled her to her side bending her leg toward her chest and entering her this way. He was knelt and his hands braced on her hip and leg. He often rubbed his hand over her ass and gave it a playful slap earning him a moan and her eyes to close briefly. Every time she opened her eyes she would look right back into his once more. She liked his eyes, he could tell.  
Loki kept going in this new position until he met his end once more. Sinking into her deep and marking her as he always did. He pulled out to sit back on his feet and catch his breath. It had only been a week since she left her temple and came to him but every night, except for the night before when Odin had dampened their moods with his attempt to take Illithia home, he tainted her with his seed. If he continued on like this she would be pregnant before their official courting ended and it was frowned upon for a woman to be with child before being married and especially showing during the wedding ceremony. Loki could only hope that so far his seed had not taken hold and that if it had or does before then she would not be showing. He didn't want to bring her shame, not now with her new found attentions of the people.   
Loki moved to lay beside her pulling her into his arms. "I love you no matter what form you are in." She told him as if to make things clear. "But I do so love those green eyes." She added and he could feel her smile against his chest.   
"You will to enjoy both of me then. When we are in Jotunhiem you will enjoy your mate in all his Jotun glory but when you come here once a week or so I will come with you and you can enjoy the image of your official betrothed." Loki had been wondering how to tell her and now seemed a good time.   
Instantly her head was up off his chest to look at him. Her mouth gapping and her eyes excited. "You mean it? We are to marry?" She asked holding back no amount of that excitement.   
"Odin has agreed in three months time we will be married in Asgard." Illithia screamed in joy and hugged Loki kissing his cheek and mouth fast. Loki was smiling wide. He had already explained to her on the way to his room about her coming back to visit the people now that she was 'the messenger'. Now she had another reason to visit and that was to show everyone she was with Loki under Asgards eyes.   
"If this is a dream...don't ever wake me." She said before kissing him again. 

(Illithia)

Loki had gone to attend more business with Odin and officially declare on paper that he and her were to be married in the upcoming months. While he was gone she did as she always did and walked the gardens. This time exploring everywhere with Tamika at her side. She was dressed in an Asgardian nobles clothing. She was greeted by everyone she passed and she politely greeted them in return. "They respect you." Tamika said. "And they do not look upon me with fear." She added. "This place not so bad." She smiled.   
"People fear what they don't understand or what they don't know. You've heightened their curiosity about frost giants." Illithia responded. She view Tamika as not only her closest friend but her sister as well. She would have had no one else at her side.   
"You plan to visit often?" She asked looking down at Illithia. Illithia was always amused having to look up toward Tamika. She was always used to being the tallest female around when she was growing up.   
"At least once a week. Will you join me every time?" Illithia asked hopeful.   
"If you wish it so. I would protect you but it seems you have others doing that already." Tamika's hand came up and one of her fingers flicked at the necklace about Illithia's neck.   
"It would seem so." Illithia agreed. "The fates first started talking to me back she I was a mere age of fifteen. Doing small simple tasks that inevitably saved lives, like the time I moved a shovel that was going to fall on a small child playing around with her brother. That little girl grew up to become one of the most renowned ladies of the court. Her children moved on to do great things as well. It seemed whomever I saved at the fates commands became something more in life then most would."   
"We Yotun do not believe in such things but now seeing it I believe." Tamika replied.   
"And I heard the mutterings of your talents long before this day." A voice said from behind them and when they both turned they were greeted by the queen. Instantly Illithia bowed while Tamika stared.   
"You Odin's mate." She said to Queen Frigga.   
"Yes. You may call me Frigga." Illithia was bewildered to think they could call the queen by her given name.   
"Thank you my q...Frigga." She said standing straight once more. "I'm sorry. We didn't hear you approach." She told her.   
"I wanted to surprise you. Do you have time to sit with me?" Illithia nodded enthusiastically. The queen smiled her warm smile and led then to a courtyard with benches to sit on. "I must apologize I don't know your name." She said to Tamika.   
"Tamika." She answered politely.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have never had the honor of seeing, much less speaking with a woman of Yotunhiem." Frigga said. The queen then turned to Illithia. "I feel I must apologize for my husbands behaviour of late. He can sometimes be a harsh man." She told her.   
"It's ok. I would have had to come here again at some point. Better sooner then later." Illithia answered. She still wondered what Odin had against her but on a whole she didn't hate the man.   
"The people have become enamoured by your gifts." She said looking around to see people watching from a distance. "Many are a little shocked to hear of your upcoming nuptials to my son. Loki had not always fit in here." Frigga sounded sad about it.   
"I doesn't matter to me what others think. I love your son. He opened my eyes to what life could be like." Illithia told her truthfully.   
"And I can see that he adores and loves you in return. It lifts my heart to see it. He may not be my son by blood but I will always be his mother and I will always love him as a mother should. I am happy to see this union even if others may not be." Her words made Illithia's heart soar. To be given direct approval from the woman who raised Loki was great news and an even greater compliment.   
"I wish to thank you." Tamika interjected. "For taking good care of him. I worried sometimes that he be treated badly. That he would never know love of mother. It's clear to me that he knew it and knows it still." Tamika was smiling gratefully. Frigga looked slightly perplexed at the statement.   
"Tamika is Loki's half sister." Illithia said quickly to clear up the confusion. Frigga gave a slight 'oh' sound before chuckling.   
"I didn't know he had siblings. Of course, I'm sorry to have been less open minded on the subject."   
"You cause no insult." Tamika assured her. The two woman stared at each other, taking each other in.  
"I would be honoured if the two of you would join me for lunch." Illithia nodded and of course Tamika would follow her. The queen escorted them back to the palace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had only stayed for those two days for their first visit to Asgard together. Afterward they stuck to only one day once week. One month had passed and so far thing a had been smooth. The transition for Illithia from a simple priestess to queen of the frost giants to this new messenger had gone rather smoothly. Her motives and decisions not questions that they knew of and the people adored her kindness.   
Temple Kurret had finally received the attention they wanted. People now wanted to see the place she grew up and meet the people there. Illithia had put her foot down about the lies being told and now Loki was under the understanding that every priestess could choose to stay with her faith at the temple or choose a different path. Either would be embraced. As much as Loki was sure the Archbishop hated this he couldn't complain as plenty of girls and men alike had come seeking a place among them.   
Tamika never faltered to join them on their visits and oddly the queen had been teaching Tamika to read and write better then her original upbringing had offered her. The females of Yotunhiem dealt very little with outsiders and so never had a need for intricate learning. The same could be said for Illithia who also knew little about those things even though her speech was a lot more proper then Tamika. Tamika speech was improving and she seemed to be enjoying herself. She brought many things home with her to teach the younger females who seemed eager to learn.   
This was not how Loki thought this would go. He didn't think the two cultures would being to learn from each other but he wasn't complaining. Soon it wasn't just Tamika who wished to go to Asgard but other females as well. The males seemed to dislike this new culture exchange but with Loki as king they spoke little against it.   
With everything going on Loki was most concerned for Illithia's first hunt. Today would be that day. Tamika had readied her in hunting clothing tailored specially to keep her warm and had brought her up to the training grounds with Akrina, her hunting teacher, to go over some last minute training.   
Loki had gathered together some of he best warriors. Over the last month they had lost a handful more to the beast they called Tuatha. The last had been on a hunt much like this one they were under taking today. He wouldn't let Illithia come to harm and was being extremely cautious in the matter. Illithia had admitted to being more worried she would have to watch an animal die a slow death because of her useless aim, over the Tuatha.  
Loki sighed heavily worry eating at him. Finally he left his room to meet with the hunters who would be gathering outside. When he reached outside he easily picked out his mate being the only one wearing too much. She looked nervous with a bow slung on her back and a spear in her hand. Both weapons brought if one should be more useful in certain circumstances. She spotted Loki and smiled a small thin smile. He joined them determined to not let her out of his sight or far from his reach.   
"Do not baby her." Akrina warned him. "She make kill on her own." Loki didn't like Akrina. She was very bossy and stubborn. She was mated to one of Loki's strongest males. All girls present wore their outside clothing. They looked like amazon warriors.   
A horn blew and off they ventured away from the city. They ventured deep down into a valley covered in large trees. Snow elk and bears were known to frequent the area as a small river was nearby protected from the bitter winds and never seemed to fully freeze over. "Do not be afraid to take aim and deep breath." Akrina was telling Illithia. Illithia nodded. Loki wouldn't interfere with the training unless he saw danger.   
The first few kills were made by the ones who had done this before and the group thinned out as pairs left to bring back the kills. The group was half its size when Illithia finally got her chance. Loki watched her attempt the spear first. Gripping it in her long fingers she took that deep breath and flung the spear putting her whole body into the swing. She missed hitting a tree and scaring the animal to take off. They pursued it and stopped when it was caught but not by a spear or an arrow. The elk was snatched up by a pair of huge jaws and Loki had to look way to to view the animal.   
Immediately he stepped forward to snatch back Illithia who had already begun to back step away. Her mouth was hung open. "Tuatha!" One of his warriors cried and Loki watched his males go in for an attack. They had been trying to take this massive beast down for over a month with no luck. It's hide was thick and so far not even a sword could cut through it. Loki ushered Illithia behind him to join Tamika while Akrina had jumped nimbly up a tree to get higher up. She easily used her bow and arrows to shoot the beast from up high and they bounced off him only serving to irritate it.   
"Get her back to the city." Loki ordered Tamika. Tamika nodded and took hold of Illithia's hand and fled. When they were far enough up the valley's mountain slops Loki didn't bother with his weapons, he turned to his magic. He flung several ice daggers only to have them bounce off like everything else. The beast had already trampled one of the males beneath its large claw like feet. Even the largest frost giants looked like ants to this thing. Loki was unable to really see its face passed its large snout.   
The beast turned toward Loki and his group and charged. Loki teleported and appeared in the air above the beats. He landed on its nose and found three pure black eyes now crossed to look at him. Loki cast fire in its eyes and it howled shaking its head hard enough to send Loki flying. Loki's landing was not soft. His body digging a large well in the snow deep enough to touch the solid ground below it. He felt the gravel tear his clothes and the flesh beneath. The scent of blood had the animal coming his way again.   
His warriors were on the beast climbing it and attempting to attack it. Loki heard his name being yelled from above and titled his head back. He could see way above them on the ridge Tamika and Illithia. In Illithia's hand was her bow and he could see she had it drawn back. Her face was serious and her eyes steady. She waited till the monster was close and let her arrow loose.   
Loki watched it hurdle through the air and from his vantage point it seemed to disappear over the monster completely but when it squealed and reared Loki knew it had hit. Tamika then let loose her own and back the Tuatha stumbled shaking its head. Illithia loosed another with Tamika following suit. Those below with Loki were still unable to see what was being hit but Loki was willing to bet it was his three massive eyes.   
The monster lurched forward wailing and Illithia stopped Tamika. Loki saw Illithia jump from the ridge to land on the beast who was now bent forward and blood oozing down its face to drop onto the ground.

(Illithia)

Illithia had never had the fates help her to kill. So when she got the orders to turn back and shoot the animal in the eyes she had been stunned speechless but she didn't argue. Her shots had been guided by the fates power but then she was made to cease fire. Still following the voices now speaking to her Illithia jumped from her spot and landed on the monsters nose. It could no longer open its eyes and Illithia felt her heart catch in her chest. It was in pain and it hurt her to know she helped that happen.   
She reached out and began to remove the arrows the animal whimpering as each one came out. Her necklace burned hot against her chest and images snapped through her mind. She reached out and touched the beast on its center eye once it was free of all objects. She could hear Loki calling her name but she was too amazed by the warm glow of the necklace that matched the glow beneath her palm. The animal twitched slightly and began to shrink. Illithia began to slip off him as his nose became to small to sit on. She landed in the snow her hand still on the animal. It shrunk to half its size though even then it was quite big.   
It's three eyes healed and blinked open big and ice blue. Loki had stood up behind Illithia but had not touched her or stopped her. The warriors around them standing in a ready stance for an attack and Akrina now standing with Loki and Tamika who had just joined them. The necklace fell flat to Illithia's chest and the glow below her hand stopped. The heat left her body and the beast blinked at her.   
"Follow me." She said to everyone. Illithia took hold of the beast by the scruff of its chest and it obediently followed her. Perplexed and more likely curious everyone followed. They walked through the valley and out the other side. She led them across the open plains to finally reach a mountain range. A caves mouth stood open and Illithia entered. She found her way easily to what she searched for and stopped to wait for everyone else. When everyone was gathered Loki was the first to notice their surroundings.   
"Black magic." Loki said seeing the candles.   
"Something they paid dearly for." Illithia said and pointed out the two decaying elves near the sacrifice altar. On the altar was a dead pup belonging to the Tuatha.   
"I know these two. They had tried to bully us into giving up our lands to their master." One warrior name Maro said. "We refused and killed the ones who had come with them but they escaped." He finished.   
"Snow elves?" Loki asked curious.   
"Many different elves in the world these call themselves winter elves." Maro told him. "We are the dominant race of these lands but others have tried over time to take our city, but all have failed."  
"This animal, this Tuatha as you named it was nothing more then a victim of black magic but the fates have a different idea for them." Illithia said breaking up the chat. While they chatted she had uncovered a small nest of seven pups still alive and squirming about. The beast everyone had been calling a male was actually a female. "These babies and their mother have the capability to learn. They would make great mounts. All you need to do is train and feed them." Illithia had picked up a very heavy, three eyed pup. He was pretty big for a pup and she had to use both her arms to keep a hold around his middle.   
"Could be useful." Akrina said. "If all can be made calm like her." Akrina thumbed a gesture to the mother who was sat and calm.   
"The dark magic was the cause of its anger no doubt." Loki said touching the ash on the floor and sniffing. "Silweed. Her enormous size was also the cause of this dark magic." Loki looked over his shoulder to his men.   
"We take them all then. Never thought I'd see the day the fates were real." One of Loki's men said and laughed. "I thought you were crazy for choosing this flimsy female." He added looking to Illithia. "Now I understand." He took the pup from Illithia who smiled at him and then picked up another to hand him over to another waiting Yotun. 

(Loki)

Loki was washing slobber off himself. On the trip back Illithia had insisted she get to keep the mother for her own. The mother she fondly named 'Mira' had licked Loki's entire being and he was unsure if she was trying to taste him for dinner or if these animals were like dogs. Illithia joined him in his bath her smile bright.   
"Proud of yourself I see." Loki said to her.   
"I'm happy in general." She said. "What's not to be happy about!" She exclaimed sitting and wrapping her arms around him and kissed his cheek.   
"Is there nothing the fates don't do for you?" He asked her kissing her lips fondly.   
"They didn't make me fall in love with you. They didn't make me come here to be with you. That was all me." He grinned happy to hear it.   
"I have to admit I wondered sometimes." He told her and she nuzzled her forehead to his.   
"I feel like the fates are just trying to help me fit in at this point. I know that sounds odd but first Asgard and now here. They had left me alone for a while to fend for myself in this new adventure until recently." She said a thoughtful look on her soft features.   
"As long as they do not plan to take you from me I can handle their continuous tasks." Loki assured her. She smiled again and once more she kissed him.   
"I noticed something today." Illithia said almost hesitantly. "I understand their traditions mean a lot to the Yotun but I really think that those who have lost their mates should be able to mate again." She continued.   
"And what did you notice that made you think of this?" Loki relaxed back and pulled her to lay partially on him in the bath. He held her hand against his chest.   
"Your man Maro, when he spoke I saw Tamika glancing at him with sad eyes. I think she longs for him." Loki quirked up an eyebrow.   
"Have you asked her about it?" Illithia shook her head against his shoulder.   
"No. She's adamant about being loyal to her passed on mate. I noticed Maro has never been mated. He has no tattoo." He felt her frown on his shoulder. "Did you know that Tamika's mate has been dead for over four hundred years. Do you know what that means?"  
Loki shook his own head. "No but I am sure you will tell me."  
"It means she knows how good sex is and she's gone four hundred years without it. I think at this point I'd go insane if that was me. I'd want you to move on if I should pass on. Wouldn't you want the same for me?" She had sat up to look at him. Loki groaned. He hated loaded questions.   
"I hate the idea of another mans hands on you but If I were dead I would want you to be happy." He said. He really hated to give his permission for her to bed someone else and so he worded around saying it directly. She tilted her head at him sweetly.   
"Don't worry. If you should die before me it would take me many years before I could open myself to another. But you have to admit four hundred years is a bit much." Loki chuckled.   
"Yes it is very long time. I tell you what I will do. I will search through their laws and customs and see why exactly they began that and how long ago. I will not outright change their ways but perhaps 'the messenger' can." She pinched Loki suddenly and he pulled back surprised.   
"I'm not using the fates for such a thing!" She told him a stern look on her face.   
"No I did not mean lie to them as you did to your temple. I only meant that maybe they will listen to your plea because of who you now are. Whispers have been spoken of you since we returned from Asgard. You are becoming quite popular. Maybe your words will be taken seriously." Her stern look turned into a bashful smile.   
"Oh. I'm sorry I overreacted." She said bowing her head as she knelt in the water her hands on her knees embarrassed.   
"Well you'll just have to deal with the consequences." Loki told her making her look up and she squealed when he grabbed her roughly and pulled her flush to him. He made it very clear how she would make it up to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki could see Illithia sitting with a group of children just down below in the gardens. The children were telling her tales and Illithia's smile was beaming. Tamika was just off to the side with a bunch of children around her speaking with the Yotun children they had brought along. The Asgardian children seemed fascinated and were insisting on playing together. Loki never thought he would see the day Yotun and Asgardian people would find friendship.   
Until he became king he had thought very little about what he really was. He couldn't have cared less but now, over time he had come to embrace it and he felt proud to rule them. Of course without Illithia he wasn't sure if he would feel the same now but it didn't matter. He did have her and that was all that counted. Loki had only recently found out that Tamika herself had two sons, both deceased. He felt sadness for his sister. It seemed happiness touched her for only a short time before it was taken away.   
"I am proud of you brother!" Thor's voice made Loki turn. He had not seen Thor since Illithia came running to Yotunhiem a little over a month ago. Thor had been off realm a lot recently to see his earth friends and the Lady Jane. Loki remembered a time he scorned Thor for loving a mortal and now he couldn't find it in him to judge it anymore. Thor had found happiness, wasn't that all that mattered. He remembered Thor saying one day Loki would understand and today he felt like it was that day.   
Loki took Thors hand and together they gave a brothers hug to one another. Thor's slap to Loki's back being much stronger but nothing Loki wasn't ued to from their youth. "It seems a life time ago I would have spurned the very thought of this." Loki said after they released each other and Loki gestured outside. Thor looked down and saw what he meant.   
"I have heard the talk about your woman, it seems I was wrong on my meeting of her." Thor said. "To think if you had come with me that day you would have met her then." Thor was chuckling.   
"I often wondered how that would have went." Loki said also amused.   
"You love her then? Is it true that my stubborn, egotistical, determined little brother has found love?" Thor was teasing Loki and Loki couldn't find it in himself to glare.   
"It's true." He finally replied.   
"Then let us drink to that!" Thor roared and forced Loki to move with him into the dining hall. Inside Loki was shocked to see the warriors three. He had only hung around with them a handful if times with Thor after his release. The lady Sif wasn't there. "We have been learning much on earth and you are two months away from being wed. Lets celebrate your days of freedom." Thor had placed a cup in Loki's hand and clinked the cups together.   
Feeling oddly lifted at the gesture Loki drank. He had, in his youth, partaken in drink with Thor and his friends and he had gotten drunk but it had been many centuries since last he had done so. When he finished his cup the warriors three and Thor cheered merrily.   
"Perhaps this will be a night like old times." Fandral said toasting his cup and everyone followed suit. Loki was smiling as he downed his next cup.   
"Yes all we need now is to find you a couple of woman to impress and take home." Loki added. Fandral laughed.   
"I'll drink to that!"

(Loki)

Loki wasn't sure how long he had been drinking with Thor and his friends but he knew all to well the feeling of being completely and utterly drunk. The day had shed way to night and music was now being played. Many Asgardians had come to join them in the dining hall and the room had become loud with the sound of drunken chatter.   
Fandral had found the woman they had toasted to and one was sat on each knees as he told them a tale of epic feats that apparently Loki had been present for only two days ago, which Loki knew was a lie but Fandral was a good story teller. The girls sounded impressed. Loki was not to drunk to be aware of the group of woman who had been pointing and whispering his way. A dangerous situation if he didn't handle it properly.   
Illithia had not come in and Loki would have been worried if not for the alcohol impeding his judgement a little bit. Or perhaps a lot, he couldn't tell. He was having a good time, one of the best he had in Asgard since his return from his exile. Loki watched the group of giggling females, some of which might have caught Loki's eye had he not found Illithia, tapper off but he was not overly eager to meet the one making her way toward him.   
Loki was sitting on a bench when she sat next to him. Her hand touching his knee which he promptly swept off. "Us girls were just wondering." She said to him her eyes all hooded and flirty. For once in his life Loki felt uncomfortable. "Does everything turn blue?" She said emphasizing the word everything.   
Loki was not sure he should answer that but he very much wanted to give her something to tell her friends. He opened his mouth to speak when he spotted Illithia. He wasn't sure how she got that close without being heard or seen but a feeling of fear welled inside Loki. He had no doubt she heard the woman as she was right behind her. His mouth felt dry and his head heavy with booze. Illithia bent down toward the unsuspecting girl. Loki noticed her cheeks were rosy. "Everything." She said into the woman's ear making her jump and turn. Upon seeing Illithia the girl lost her flirty swagger.   
"Oh excuse me I was just...um..." The woman seemed to have lost her voice.   
"Just flirting? Just curious?" Illithia said calmly. "You have an answer for your friends. Their waiting in the hall." Illithia said and the woman took off without another word. Illithia took over her spot. "You look simply drunk." She said to him smiling.   
"A little." He replied but the word little was not a good one to use for how drunk he was. "I'm sorry..."  
"For what? You didn't do anything. I had to stop Tamika from coming in her and brawling with the girl." Illithia laughed. "Truthfully I had to knock back a drink just to get the nerve to come in here." She said.   
"Drinking is a wicked and evil practice. You sure you're ready for that?" He teased her and she smiled and leaned forward. She kissed him but when he reached out to pull her closer she pulled back and stood. She held out her hand.   
"Time to go to bed." She told him. He took her hand and allowed her to guide him to his room. Once inside Loki snagged her close to him kissing her. She laughed lightly and together they fell ungracefully to his bed. Loki's head was so groggy from the liquor. He had way to much his moves were lacking in finesse of any kind. She lay beneath him grinning and giggling. Her laughter intoxicating. Loki buried his face into the crook of her neck kissing her soft skin his eyes heavy lidded as his hands roughly grabbed at the fabric of her dress.   
Loki found his limbs feeling heavy and before he really had a clue what was happening he passed out. 

(Illithia)

Illithia had spent a good potion of her night look at his sleeping face. Loki had fallen asleep laying on top of her and breathing heavily into her neck. When she had realized what had happened she had laughed and pushed him to roll onto his side. She had moved to her own side and thought about how lucky she was that of all the woman he could have chosen he had chosen her.   
She hadn't really thought about it much until she saw those girls sizing him up. Until she watched that one woman go to him and flirt. She could see that Loki had not been interested even with liquor in him. She was also sure had she not been a part of his life he would have easily brought that woman to bed. It made her happy to know Loki wanted only her.   
Illithia fell asleep thinking of all those things and when she woke Loki was snoring. Something he never had done before and it was amusing. Not very attractive but amusing.   
Gently Illithia got up from the bed still wearing her clothes from the day before and entered the bathroom. She began to fill the bath readying it for when he woke. She had never seen anyone truly drunk before save for a few drunken men Karr would find in the main temple and then as politely as possible escort them out. She did know that he would not be feeling so good once he woke.   
When the water was filled she went back to the room. She said his name softly and probed him into getting up. He groaned and rolled to look at her. "Morning already?" He asked blinking heavily.   
"Yes. A bath is ready." She said pulling him to sit and beginning to rid him of his clothes. She took off what she could. "Stand." She said and removed his lower half. "Now go." She pointed for the baths and he went. She stripped off her own clothes as she followed.   
Loki sloshed into the water, clearly still tired and defiantly hung over. "It's funny, no matter how much I drink I have always been good at remembering everything from the night before. I remember everything of last night." He told her his hand rubbing his temple.   
Illithia slid next to him kissing his cheek. "Do you remembering falling asleep on me before you could so much as get my clothes off?" She teased and Loki gave her a semi glare.   
"I will make up for that once my head settles down." He told her. Illithia laughed.   
"So what was the cause for such celebration? I was outside for most of it with the children but when I got in a full celebration was under way." Illithia was helping wash Loki as she sometimes did. He didn't complain.   
"Thor's way of celebrating my engagement." Loki told her and she only smiled more.   
"He approves then?"   
"He seems to." Loki turned to her interrupting her scrub of his back. "It would not have mattered if all of Asgard was against this wedding. In the eyes of the Yotun we are one and in my eyes I belong to no other. Nothing would have swayed those thoughts." Illithia kissed him, a swell of emotion had settled in the pit of her stomach. To be loved so much was such joy.   
"I am glad for I feel the same." She answered and kissed him again. Loki groaned behind her kiss.   
"Damn this headache!" He growled leaning his forehead to hers. Illithia kissed his nose and paused to look into his eyes.   
"Loki, I'm not sure yet, I could be wrong but there is a chance I'm with child." She said. She had debated telling him once she was sure but she really didn't want to wait. Her cycle was late, which has never happened before but there was a chance it was something else.   
Loki's eyes drew wide and then he looked thoughtful. "We have been together one month and three weeks, the possibility is there. Why are you not sure?"  
"I've rarely been around a woman in her early stages if pregnancy but my cycle is late by three days now." She told him biting her lip. Was he not pleased? They knew this would happen eventually unless she was barren.   
"Hmm. We will wait for any other signs before we jump on this thought." He said to her almost cautiously.   
"Would you not be pleased if I am?" She asked confused.   
"I fear what people will think of you. With your new reputation I am afraid people will scorn you for such a thing outside of wedlock." He explained holding her about her waist.   
"But we are wed just in a different custom." She reminded him holding up her hand.   
"That may mean nothing to the Asgardians. If you are I think perhaps we will keep it between us, at least until the wedding is over." Illithia understood the sentiment behind what he was asking of her and she nodded. There was still a chance she was mistaken.   
"If I am would you be glad?"   
"I would." He said simply and Illithia gained back her smile. She kissed him again. "No more wine." He told her suddenly. "If you are, wine is not healthy for you."   
"Yes my love." She half whispered the words feeling giddy and excited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heads up guys I have taken mythology and scrambled it to suit my needs :p hope you enjoy my take.

Chapter 17

Loki had spent his day as he always did, convening with his warriors and fixing up the city and lands around it. Boring but necessary. Illithia was off with Tamika and a bunch if other females she had grown close to. He wasn't sure what she was doing today but he was sure he would hear about it later.   
It had been a month since Illithia had told Loki about her possible pregnancy which was now confirmed. She was indeed with child and the only people who knew was her, himself and Tamika. Everyone else would have to wait until after the wedding.   
Loki's mother was planning the wedding. Loki wanted to keep it simple and Illithia was excited to be having one at all, she didn't care about the details. The entirety of Asgard was a buzz with the upcoming nuptials and Loki would only admit to Illithia that he was quite excited for the prospect. Who would have thought the outcast prince of Asgard would one day find his rightful place as a king and as a husband. Loki smile to himself as he spread out the maps of Yotunhiem on the stone slab in front of him. Yotunhiem was much bigger then one would expect and Loki meant to rule over the whole of it. There were not just the frost giants there as he had come to understand and not all the other races were friendly. In fact most hated the frost giants but Loki would change that.   
"King." Maru said entering. "You've been requested." He told Loki. Loki sighed heavily. Last time this happened it was Odin trying to take Illithia from him. He hoped it would not be such a horrible meeting this time. He made his way, flanked by a few men, toward the main receiving area. He took his place upon his usual spot, once occupied by Laufey himself, he stopped to stare at the visitor.   
The man was large and of burly statue. White hair and beard much like Odin's. He wore a white sash and skirt tied together at the waist by a golden rope and sandalled feet. He was friendly yet menacing looking. "And who are you to seek audience with me?" Loki said to him.   
"I am the man who gave seed to your birth." He said smiling wide. His teeth gleamed in his smile and Loki found himself a little stunned. "I am Zeus, king of Olympus." This made Loki's mouth gape slightly. Surely this man was joking, or crazy.  
"And you expect me to believe this?"  
"Of course not. If anything you will attempt to deny it and force me to bring evidence, that's what I would do!" He declared and his laughter rumbled off the walls.   
"Forgive me for not believing that you would come all this way from your clouds to bed a frost giant, let me live these 1000 years with no knowledge of you only for you to come claim me now? You must take me a fool." Loki felt agitated.  
"Oh what has Odin done to you!" He said shaking his head. "You are no frost giant as you have been told." He scoffed.   
"Why would he lie to me?" Loki questioned.   
"Haven't you asked that question to Odin himself before? Odin has many secrets. What you are right now, this image of these frost giants, is no different then power I myself have used in the passed to appear to woman I found interest in. You are what you think yourself to be." Zeus sounded proud.   
"I have another who stakes the claim to have been there at my birth." Loki replied smoothly, Loki didn't doubt this mans craziness now.   
"Yes, as if Odin couldn't have cast that spell." Zeus laughed again. Loki was getting tired of his laughter.   
"Then tell me, why would Odin want a son of Zeus?" Loki narrowed his eyes.   
"Who would not want their enemies son. To torture him because he could not do so to his father. To claim love and show him none. To always make him feel little and useless. To enact a type of revenge on the mind and soul to remind me that the passed Odin and I shared has not been forgotten." Zeus was not laughing now. He looked miffed at best.   
"And what is it you want with me?"   
"I have come with an offer." Zeus paused to wait for Loki to look interested which at this point he was not.   
"What kind of offer?" Loki pressed irritated.   
"To reap upon Odin revenge for all the years of pain and suffering he has caused you and will continue to cause you." Loki let that sink in. He no longer hated Odin as he once had. He had no want for revenge against him now.   
"As tempting as that offer might have once been I will decline." Loki said dismissing it without much thought.   
"You are to be married soon I hear." Zeus said almost out of context but his underlying tone told Loki there was something more.   
"What of it?" Loki stationed his glare once more.   
"Odin will find a way to stop it. Find a way to deny you this happiness. You help me I will see to it she is delivered to you as your wife just as you want and Odin will be gone forever just as I want." Zeus was smiling again. "Even now he brainstorms how to end her." Loki found himself thinking it over. Odin did show hatred toward Illithia. Had admitted to not liking what she was. Right now even his people held a certain worship of her that might just cause Odin to fear he power over the people. But would Odin deny Loki this? Would he go so far as to harm Illithia?  
"My answer is the same." Loki said knowing he would not strike at Odin on this mans words. This man who claimed to be a god of Olympus.   
"I was worried you'd be like this." Zeus said.

(Illithia)

Illithia jerked her hand back again after her eighth time of pricking it with the sewing needle. She was helping make nets for fishing. Eight times wasn't so bad considering what her fingers looked like her first time at this. Tamika was having a conversation about speech with the girls next to her. Each of them attempting to speak proper to one another and correcting each other and overall laughing and having a good time.   
"My queen." The sound of a male voice startled them. Males usually didn't enter the sewing area. Illithia looked up.   
"Yes?" She asked looking at the distraught face of the guard and suddenly her stomach fell. "What's happened?" She asked.   
"Come with me." He told her and all the girls dropped what they were doing to follow with Illithia in the lead. As they walked he gave them a very brief run down of Loki's doings with a man claiming to be Zeus and how Zeus had taken their king. Coming out into the receiving area Illithia was horrified to see bodies littering the ground. Some alive, some not. "Tamika, you and the other woman check for the survivors and get them healed up." She ordered quickly. "Where is Loki?" She asked the guard.   
"Gone. He was no match for the man. In one powerful blow he split the skies and lightening stuck everyone at once bringing the king to his knees and then the man, Zeus had him and disappeared. Myself and another guards saw it all from a distance." He told her. Illithia felt panic rise up but she pushed it back. She was at a loss what to do now. "Help the women get the men inside." She told the guard dismissing them. Illithia then did the only thing she really knew how. She left and found her way to her room. She placed herself in her prayer position and prayed for the fates to answer her.   
Her mind was in a frenzy on why the fates had not shown her a way to save Loki? Why had they let this happen? She prayed for what seemed like hours before a reply came. She heard them in her head. "Why have you forsaken us?" She asked them her voice echoing in the back of her mind.   
"He would have killed you. There is no way to stop him as you are." They told her. "Close your eyes and find sleep. Let us show you a new path." Their whispers sent shivers rippling down her spin. Illithia lay on the floor and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come easy but when it did she was traveling. She recognized Asgard's bridge. "Go to Odin." They said and she saw Odin. "Press him for help, for answers." They said and Illithia could see herself speaking to Odin but could not hear what was said. "Make him open the path to you." The vision changed. Illithia was standing in the middle of a perfectly rounded pool encased by white stone. "A path to the pool of Aganon." The fates echo'd together. "Drink." Illithia bent over in her dream and took a handful of the golden liquid that was the water. Before it touched her lips she woke.   
Tamika was knelt beside her a hand on her shoulder. "I need to go to Asgard." Illithia said getting up hastily.   
"Your fates showed you the way?" She asked and Illithia nodded. "At least dress properly. Rushing off will not gain us anything right now. Breath and stay calm." Tamika told her and Illithia did so allowing Tamika to help her remove her cloth. Tamika fetched a simple dress in exchange. "I will go with you." She told her and Illithia shook her head.   
"I need you to stay here and assure everyone I will return with their king. To let them know that everything will be ok." She said taking hold of her friend by her arms.   
"You promise me to be careful?" She asked a worried look on her face.   
"I promise." Illithia told her.   
"You will take care to be careful for yourself and for the little one." Tamika placed a hand to Illithia's yet to swell out belly.   
"I promise. You will see the day you help give birth to this child." Tamika smiled and nodded.   
"Then go. May your fates keep you on the right path." Tamika handed Illithia her cloak and she didn't waste another moment. She left for Asgard. 

(Loki)

When Loki woke his head was throbbing. Everything around him was considerably bright and when he sat up he realized he was on a lounging sofa of some kind and surrounding him were women of a beautiful nature. Their clothes much like Zeus's. at the thought of Zeus Loki suddenly remembered what had happened. He forgot his pounding head and stood quickly startling the females who looked at him and then giggled.   
They flitted off still giggling. Still feeling irritated Loki screamed for Zeus. "No need to yell." Zeus said appearing as if from no where.   
"Why have you brought me here? I told you I have no want for your petty vengeance." Loki spat. He was beyond diplomatic words now.   
"I brought you here because you are my son and if you will not do as I ask, you will do as you're told." Zeus said to him. "My petty vengeance, as you call it, has been a war back and forth between myself and Odin for more years then even you could fathom." Zeus continued. "Your knowledge of Odin and your powers and potential power, once unlocked, will be a fine fit to take down the All Father as he calls himself."  
"I will not help you." Loki told him again.   
"Yes you will. That's the funny thing about love, once its threatened people are usually willing to do anything for you." Loki felt murderous at what was being implied. "You see the girl you intend to marry, if you do not aid me I will kill her but I won't just kill her I'll ruin her, I'll break every sensitive thought in her mind until she can stand it no longer and begs for death. You, my son, can watch as I do so." Loki thought about attacking Zeus right then but Loki saw his display of power and no longer questioned the mans claim to be Zeus. At this point Loki would not do anything so foolish.   
"You will leave her be." Loki said through clenched teeth.   
"Yes I will but in return I will see Odin laying at my feet with your help."  
"If you are so powerful why haven't you killed him yourself?" Loki asked changing his tone to something a little less patronizing.  
"Myself and Odin are well matched in power. I once fought him on my own but was unable to kill him. I need help. Your magic is impressive and being of my blood you no doubt have other power lying within you that you don't know about. I plan to unlock this power and together we will take Odin down." Loki thought about it. Loki was sure he had no other magic at his disposal. In fact he still doubted Zeus's claim as his father was right. Something just didn't add up.   
Loki knew all too well the lies Odin could spin to get his own way but why lie on top of a lie. When Loki asked him what he was why did Odin claim he was a frost giant and stolen? And then to find out that he was given to Odin but now Zeus tells him that Odin took him because he was his son. How would Odin even know who's son Loki was? Loki had learned of his true nature before being told of it. It was true Loki could shape-shift but his Yotun form felt natural. Nothing added up. There was nothing tying Loki to Zeus's story that he was his father.   
What was Zeus's true motives? If Odin was such a big liar why should Loki think this wasn't a ruse of Zeus's. Loki was no fool. He needed to play this smart. If Zeus wanted to claim Loki was his son then Loki would not argue for now. For Illithia he would stay quite until the time was right. Until he found a way to rid himself of Zeus. He was sure that Zeus's had chosen him only because of his rocky passed with Odin and now Loki wondered if Odin was indeed his rightful father. To pit son against father would be a fine bit of revenge for Zeus. That was one thing Loki prided himself on and that was his patients. He could wait this out. 

A/N: I hope I have not severely confused people but there will be answers next chapter I promise. Right now no one knows what is truth and what is lies let alone who's been spinning them so be patient and I hope you all enjoyed! However feel free to asked questions. If that question is not a spoiler and is something I can clear up right away I will Pm you the answer, otherwise you'll have to wait for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Illithia was quick in greeting Heimdall and rushing to the palace. Upon entrance she found the throne room vacant which at this hour of the night was not unusual. It wouldn't surprise her if Odin had retired to bed. Without hesitation she made her way to the royal quarters. The guard knew her to see her and did not stop her. She passed them by her feet scuffing the floor in her haste. She came upon the double golden doors and pounded hard.   
The queen was the one to open the doors. Her expression was wide with shock upon seeing Illithia. "I need to speak with Odin now." She demanded. Her voice was a little harsher then she meant it to be but it couldn't be helped. She was stressed. Queen Frigga allowed her entrance and Odin looked unhappy to see her. She had no time for Odin's dislike of her. "Loki has been taken." She said immediately skipping all else to get to the point that should matter the most.   
"Taken?" Odin repeated looking at her strangely.   
"Yes, taken by a man claiming to be his father, claiming to be Zeus." She said and waited. Odin rubbed his bearded chin, anxiety clear on his features.   
"If this is true then he is beyond my help if that is what you come seeking." Odin told her and Illithia felt angry.   
"He is your son! Adopted or not you made a commitment to him. You would just sit by while he goes through....whatever it is Zeus might be doing." Illithia said incredulously.   
"I cannot enter Olympus without a guided path." Odin growled. "You simple girl do not preach to me..."  
"Husband." The queen said her voice as gentle as always and Odin ceased his words.   
"I don't need you to get to Olympus. I need you to take me to the pools of Aganon." Illithia told him firmly. Odin paced a second.   
"That is no place for you." He said. "Only a select few may enter that sacred place."   
"The fates have shown me my path. And this is it. To save Loki I must go there." She told Odin.   
"Your fates meddle with things they should not. A past I wish only to forget..."  
"So you will leave Loki to fend for himself!" Illithia cried emotionally. "He thought you had changed. Thought you had found respect for him. A caring for the things he accomplished." She shook her head. "You don't care about Loki."  
"Do not dare to tell me I do not love him!" Odin was vicious in these words and Illithia couldn't help but look right at him. He looked emotionally distraught. "This is your fault." Odin suddenly said.   
"How is this my fault?" She said back to him.   
"Had you not been..."  
"Please husband, perhaps it's time to tell her the truth, from the beginning." The queen begged. Odin looked between the queen and Illithia and sighed. He sat heavily into his large chair.   
"I think it is time for you to take a seat." He told Illithia and she did. Her gaze still stony toward the king of Asgard.   
"A very long time ago, long before Asgard existed as you know it now, I was once belonged to a different world. The kingdom of Olympus. I grew up next to Zeus, we fought together, trained together, we even feel in love with the same woman, Ambrosia. That very love caused a rift between us. Each of us trying to gain her favour and with each attempt it only caused us both to hate each other all the more. She hoped to end our growing malice and told us that she loved us both and therefore could not possibly choose between us."  
"Zeus declared that he and I would battle, and the winner would gain her heart and her hand while the other would be exiled to these lands, what Olympus considered the mortal realms, the realms of the dying. Ambrosia insisted that her decision would not sway and she would not marry either of us but he did not listen and I was just as stupid. We fought, for six days and sleepless nights we warred and Zeus came out the victor. Upon that battlefield Ambrosia declared that she would not marry Zeus. In his rage he condemned her to a world of darkness and before he cast me out of Olympus he promised to one day find me and take from me whatever joy I had found." Odin paused to make sure Illithia was following.   
"He's patient if his final revenge on you was to take Loki as his own son." She said. Odin shook his head.   
"Loki is not his revenge." He began the rest of his tale as Illithia listened attentively. "Once I was banished I found these lands and made them my own. Not long after more people from Olympus had fled from Zeus's reign when he became king and came instead to join me. Asgard was born and with it came others. Others with Aesir blood, descendants of those that had left Olympus even before myself. One of those people was my wife, Frigga. I built my empire, my kingdom and happier times came and passed.   
"We found enemies throughout the times as all kingdoms do. One enemy was the old King of Yotunhiem, their king before Laufey. I marched into battle to save our lands from the continuous onslaught of their kind. For eight years that war lasted and during the seventh of those years Laufey had killed their king and had taken his place. During that last year, the eighth year, my beloved wife came to me on the battlefield to bring me hope and she shared my bed, but she was not my wife. She was Afinia, king Laufey's queen. She had been lured to my camp and into my tent through a deceptive vision. She saw my tent as Laufey's and my face as her mates. I too saw her as a vision of my wife and neither of us knowing until daybreak." He paused once more.   
"And that was how Loki came to be? Zeus caused this vision?" Illithia said and Odin nodded.   
"However his trickery did not end there. After I was tricked in my camp Zeus went to my home in Asgard a couple of months after wearing my face, battle worn and weary and seduced my own wife. Another two months would pass before my war ended and I returned home. Upon my return I was met with a weeping wife. She told me of Zeus's trick as he had shown her his true self after the deed was done to enact a cruelty of the knowledge of infidelity. I forgave her and had no other choice but to also tell her of my own. It was afterward we found out she was with child, Zeus's child. It was also the time when Laufey decided to seek out and destroy Midgard. You know that tale already." Illithia's nodded. The tale of how Odin had come to take the casket of ancient winters from the Yotuns was a tale told to all children growing up.   
"At the end of that battle Laufey revealed to me that his mate had also become with child, my child. By then he had been born. He handed over the baby and I brought him back to Asgard. It was then I made the choice of what would be done about our current situation. I had no want to have a child of Zeus in my home. We waited for Frigga to give birth, keeping it private and declared it a boy and Loki was placed in her arms. The other child I allowed my wife to decided where it would go." Odin looked to Frigga and she moved forward and spoke.   
"In the end it was not me who decided what to do but in a vision from the fates themselves I was shown a path for my child. The child was to be placed upon a temple steps and with her I placed a necklace given to me by the fates and a single piece of paper with her name." Illithia had already put it together and they knew it.   
Her mouth dropping open and her eyes wide. Her fingers touching her lips in shock as she absorbed the truth. "Me." She said and did not pose it as a question. She had no doubt about this.   
"Yes." The queen answered anyway.   
"I'm Zeus's daughter." The words sounded like a strange lie upon her lips. "He took Loki instead of me." Her eyes turned to Odin. "He took Loki because of you!" Her last word was harsh.  
"I did what was needed to rid our home of my enemy." Odin said to her his tone angry.   
"No you didn't. You took home an enemies child but because they had your blood they were more acceptable. You were selfish. Taking your wife's child from her because you couldn't handle her tricked betrayal but your own was fine?!" Illithia felt livid.   
"I could have had you killed but instead I allowed you to live." Odin roared his anger ebbing to the surface.   
"Enough of arguing, you must help me!" She demanded and Odin spun on her.   
"And why is that?" He said harshly.   
"Because had you not switched children we would not be in this mess right now. Haven't you caused Loki enough emotional turmoil. Your own son, your flesh and blood." Illithia stood her ground her look set and determined. "I want access to the Pools of Aganon, and as part of your atonement for the sins you've committed against Loki, all the lies you've fed him you will take me there." She watched the queen, her mother squeeze Odin's arms as if begging him to help her.   
"So be it. But I cannot guarantee you will find your answers once you drink from its waters." He warned her his eyes turning almost tired and weary.  
"Before we prepare I have one question." Illithia found her stomach bubbling. "What was your relation to Zeus?" In her mind she was begging it not to be of blood relation. Her mind had processed everything now. Thor being her half brother and Loki technically being her step brother but if Odin was of blood relation to Zeus then Loki and Illithia would share blood, they would be cousins. The thought that the child growing in her might be of internal blood ties made her nervous.   
"We were the best of friends but nothing more." Odin answered looking slightly curious. Illithia let out a breath of relief. 

(Illithia)

While Odin prepared himself for the magic that would transport them Illithia was allowed to have a private conversation with the queen. Looking at her it was hard to believe she was her mother. "I am sorry for everything that has been done to you, to Loki. I had wanted to tell you many time but Odin... He insisted you were better off elsewhere." Frigga said her face solemn.   
"I don't blame you." Illithia told her and it was true. "You did what your husband commanded." She added. "Besides if myself and Loki had been raised side by side we may not have found love with each other."  
"I was shocked to find out that it was you Loki had taken interest in. Shocked and then relieved. I believed it was that fates way of reuniting us. A way even my husband could not come between. Even if I could not call you daughter as you I should be able to, you would still end up my daughter." The queen had spread a smile across her pleasant face.   
"This all sounds so odd." Illithia admitted.   
"It does." Frigga agreed. "I am proud of what you have become. The woman you are." Illithia was looking over the queen.   
"I must take after my father." She said. She looked nothing like the queen.   
"You do. Your ears are from my blood. I have elf blood down the line. Very faint but there." She touched Illithia's ear when she said this and Illithia wanted to hug her but was afraid to. This all still seemed so unreal.   
"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked her mother.   
"Anything." Frigga replied.   
"I'm pregnant." She said to her feeling like this information her mother should know.   
"I am to be a grandmother." Her smile brightened all the more. "Does Loki know?" Illithia nodded. "At least he has something else to fight for. Whatever he is going through right now I am sure he is ok. Until Zeus realizes Loki is not his son, Loki should be fine. But time is running short and I fear for Loki." Illithia nodded agreement.   
"I don't know what will happen once I drink from that pool but it better be worth it. The fates have yet to let me down. I hope that continues." Illithia would be lying it she didn't feel some fear and hesitation over all over this. How would she stop her father? They didn't even know what he planned yet.   
"The fates have chosen you to trust with their most valued quests and information. I believe they will see you through this." Frigga's words brought Illithia comfort. It was not long after that Odin called Illithia to him. Within the throne room Illithia put her hand upon Odin's staff and felt the dark magic he was channeling. The pools of Aganon were a place only the most ancient beings could enter without aid. Long lost was the knowledge of what the pools did when drank from but Illithia would soon find out.   
The darkness swirled about her and Odin's voice became lost in the howling in her ears. Illithia closed her eyes tightly and only opened then again when the wind died down and everything was silent around her. Opening them she was met with a mystical visage. She was standing on soft green grass littered with flowers of all kinds. Behind her was nothing but a hazy myst. In fact surrounding the round area was nothing but myst. In front of her was the pool encased in the white stone as she had seen in her dream and around it four white intricately carve pillars that rose up and disappeared in a cloud overhead.   
Illithia took a few steps forward feeling afraid. She was alone. Odin was not longer with her. She approached the pool passing the pillars and looked down into the golden liquid that was so still it looked like something solid she could walk on. There was no reflection of her cast back. In her dream she had been standing within the waters and so Illithia removed her shoes and tentatively stepped in. The water was cool to the touch and parted in swirls about her feet. A shiny hue rippling across the surface. When she approached the center she looked down and saw her face looking back. She bent down pushing her fear aside and dipped her hands in. She cupped them together catching what liquid she could and brought it to her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The moment Illithia took a sip of the liquid everything around her vanished and she found herself now standing in a mound of flames. The flames reached her chest and Illithia was too startled to scream and a scream never came anyway. She realized quickly the flames did not burn her. "Come on out child." She recognized the voices instantly. The fates spoke to her but there was no echo now. This was real.   
Illithia stepped from the fire and looked around. She was inside a dark cave of some kind, or maybe a stone house? The floor covered in soot and a black square table was set off to the side. She couldn't see the fates. "You led me here and now I am here. What would you have of me?" She asked looking around.   
There was movement and into the dim light stepped a single woman. She was extremely beautiful but her three heads threw Illithia's mind for a loop. "Hello Illithia." Her three heads spoke as one and Illithia realized the fates were not three woman but one woman. The three voices she always heard was her three heads. She wasn't sure if they had individual personalities but she had never been given that impression, she just always thought that there were three woman on the same page. "You're surprised by my appearance." She said amused. Illithia nodded her mouth still open slightly.   
"I expected...   
"I know what you expected but we are not here to talk about that." The fates smiled and seemingly floated to Illithia. She circled around Illithia. "We are here because of Zeus and his plans."  
"Is Loki still alive?" Illithia asked her. Above all else she feared Loki to be beyond saving.   
"He is. He is currently playing along with the misled Zeus. Pretending to be the good son. Loki knows something doesn't add up but Zeus believes Frigga gave birth to a boy. I knew this day would come, this opportunity." The woman was still smiling nd had stepped in front of Illithia.   
"What opportunity?" She asked her. The two girls were roughly the same height and made looking into her blue eyes easier, at least the ones in the middle head.   
"The opportunity to stop your father from getting what he wants, for you see when Zeus wants something he stops at nothing to get it and if he can't have it he destroys it." She sounded hateful as she spoke. Her faces contorted with hatred.   
"What it is he wants?" Illithia titled her head in question. The fates moved away from her and sat at the table. Illithia followed without being told.   
"He wants the world, he wants everything. Odin has settled himself a nice kingdom and Zeus has become jealous over the centuries. He wants everything Odin possesses. He will kill Odin to get it but he and Odin are matched well in combat and so such a feat is not so easy. That is where you, or rather Loki comes in. With your combined power he believes he can defeat and kill the immortal Odin. Loki showing great promise in magic made him the perfect child of Zeus to help but we both know Loki is not his son and soon Zeus will realize the same."   
"And what if he does? What happens to Loki?" The fates all blinked at once and it was unnerving.   
"Zeus will no doubt kill him. So I ask you Illithia, what are you willing to do to save your beloved? To save your world and the kingdoms within it?" Illithia swallowed.   
"I don't know what I could do let alone what I am willing to do. What is needed?" Illithia asked. She was nervous to agree to any terms she had not yet heard or seen.   
"I have always known who you are. I have protected you all these years for this very moment." Illithia didn't voice a question she simply waited for the fates to continue. "Let me tell you my story. A proper beginning, an introductory if you will." Illithia sighed but nodded. She really didn't have a choice to to be patient.   
"You already know part of my story." She began oddly. "My name is Ambrosia." Illithia's eyes lit up with recognition of the name. "This place we sit is where Zeus banished me for refusing his advances."  
"The woman both Zeus and Odin loved." She nodded all heads at once.   
"The one and the same. I didn't always have these," she gestured to her other heads. "this was something else Zeus did to me when I further refused him when he came to me here." She looked around. "You see after Odin was exiled and I was put here Zeus did not stop his advances. He was determined to have my heart but I would not give it. Finally Zeus could not handle my constant refusal and he took me anyway. Forcing himself upon my person. As I have said before he always gets what he wants. Afterward he cursed me so that no man, if I somehow managed to escape my prison, would be able to look upon me without unease or fear. But he didn't just curse me he forced out in me the power of sight for his own personal gain. A power my family line had it in their blood to use. He would come to me when ever he was unsure of his path and force me to see the future. Sometimes I told him the truth of what I would see and sometimes I would lie. The longer it went on my heart became full of malice and my soul tainted with hatred. I wanted him dead." Illithia didn't understand how she could help.   
"The day he came here and forced himself on me the first time I cursed him. I swore to him that upon my death I would have vengeance upon him and that his death would follow." She had a determined look on her face. Illithia felt a but. "But I cannot die by my own hand and no one save Zeus or his blood may enter here. The rest of his children hate me and would never come here to me but you Illithia you have his blood. You can help me." Illithia swallowed.   
"You want me to kill you?" Ambrosia smiled nodding. Her faces showed no sign of fear, only the joy in the prospect of death.   
"Just not any death however." She paused. "My curse on Zeus requires more then just your hand in my death, I need your body." Illithia was unable to move or speak. "I cannot leave here and therefore cannot enter Olympus but you can. In a flourish of magic will kill me and on my death I will enter your body and together we will enter Olympus and bring about Zeus's death."  
"And how do you plan to kill him? If Odin is just as unkillable as Zeus then how will you do it." Illithia knew the smile on the woman's faces meant she had a plan.   
"You have that power hanging at your neck." She said. Illithia's hand came up to grasp the necklace, the one left with her as a baby given to Frigga by Ambrosia through a dream. "When I cursed Zeus my blood became his death. Tainted with the need for vengeance. I sealed a small amount in that crystal and sent it away before my blood no longer held the power of the curse. If Zeus was to consume this blood he would turn mortal and therefore he can die." Illithia was amazed how magic worked within people who could wield it. For what seemed a simple curse to hold such sway.   
"So once inside my body you will use it to enter Olympus and make Zeus drink your tainted blood and then have me kill him?" Illithia wasn't sure she liked this. To be used this way. She never once questioned the fates but this was almost to much to ask of her. Could she kill her own father when she could barely stomach killing a elk.   
"His death is not just something wanted by us but there is another who would help us."   
"Odin." Illithia said immediately. Ambrosia nodded.   
"The one and only. Odin has his faults like anyone else but his are less malicious. If Zeus is left to his own devices for much longer he will ruin this world and all others. I cannot stress to you how important this is. How much we need you."  
Illithia thought it over. "Can you promise me that only Zeus will come to harm and no others?" She asked.   
"I promise it." She said.   
"And my unborn child? What will happen if I let you use my body this way? Will harm come to my baby?"   
"No. Once Zeus is mortal and I open the pathway for Odin I will leave your body and you will be free to do as you please." Ambrosia sounded almost excited with each passing word. "There is one thing." Illithia suppressed a groan. When was there never something else. "When I pass on, my power of sight to view the future will pass to you. Weather you use the gift or not is up to you." Illithia found herself feeling relief. Not such a bad thing.  
"The more time we spend talking here the closer Zeus comes to figuring out Loki is not his son. What do I have to do?" Illithia asked standing and feeling determined. One last task the fates would send her on and call her crazy but there was no one in the world save for Loki that she trusted more. 

(Loki)

Loki was exhausted. Every test Zeus had been putting him through was excruciatingly long and border-lining painful. Loki wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. His entire body felt like it might break. Zeus kept telling Loki that it was necessary for unleashing Loki's true power. But Loki was noticing that even Zeus seemed confused as to why Loki was unreceptive to his tests.   
Loki felt he knew why, he doubted he was this mad mans son no matter what Zeus thought. At this rate Loki only hoped he lived through these tests. He wasn't sure what would happen when Zeus finally figured out the truth. Loki hoped with all hope Illithia would remain safe. If he could not see her again he at least hoped that her and his child would live happily.   
"I can feel it. Your magic is admirably strong. This should be working. You can unlock becoming a true god. You must be fighting it!" Zeus said to him and suddenly glared. "Why would you fight it?" Zeus was almost talking to himself. He stopped and stood before Loki glaring at him. "It's the girl, isn't it? She weights heavily on your mind." Zeus stroked his beard.   
"She has nothing to do with this." Loki said instantly. The last thing he wanted was Zeus's mind on Illithia.   
"Not directly. Forget her. As long as you do as I need you to do she will remain safe." He said to Loki putting a hand to Loki's shoulder. Loki suppressed his glare. He would not piss this man off.   
"Are you done talking?" Loki said his arrogant flare showing through. Zeus smirked and stepped back. He raised his hands once more and Loki felt the sting of the probing magic Zeus was using to bring his 'hidden' power to the surface. Loki felt faint and nauseous. He toppled over blacking out as he had already done several times. In his state of unconsciousness he dreamed.   
He could see Illithia standing there in the white lands of Yotunhiem. Her hair free and wild and her blue eyes piercing into his green ones. Loki had seen those eyes before but he couldn't remember where. "I'm coming Loki." She said her voice an echo as swirls of snow surrounded her.   
"No." Loki said to her almost begging.   
"I'm coming Loki." She repeated reaching both her arms out as if to embrace him from such a long distance between them.   
"He will kill you!" Loki screamed but found he was no longer in the snow and cold but in front of Zeus. His scream died down and he fell to his knees gasping for air.   
"Such a hard nut to crack. Perhaps if I bring her here to reassure you of her safety you would be more willing to let go of your will power." Zeus said to him. Loki felt the sweat on his brow and wiped it with the back of his arm. Currently his skin was pale instead of his Yotun blue.   
"Leave her be." Loki said. His words coming our much harsher then he meant them too.   
"Why? You would like to see her again would you not? I have not met the girl but she must be some woman to keep the interest of a king. Even my wife fails to do that." Zeus laughed. "So much more offerings wait for you if you should become a true god. Women of every kind of beauty and grace, power beyond anything you could imagine. I promise you that this woman you favour back in your winter wastelands would fail to compare and you would forget her as easily as one forgets a whore." Again he laughed and Loki's head shot up to glare at Zeus.   
All at once Loki felt floored by what he saw that he hadn't noticed until now. Those eyes, Illithia's eyes. The same strange blue, the same tan skin. Loki had spent so much time trying to fight for a way out of this situation he hadn't bothered really looking at this man. Now that he was he was speechless. It couldn't be possible. Loki searched his mind for a small measure of hope that he could be wrong. There was no way Zeus was Illithia's father.   
"Is that how you view my mother? As a whore?" Loki said playing off Zeus's own words.   
"Your mother was no whore. I must admit a child was not what I was going for but it must have been hard for Odin to raise a child belonging to his mortal enemy after I had bedded his own wife." Zeus's laugh made Loki feel sick. "I am not shocked that Odin would rather tell you that you belong to a monstrous race such as the Yotuns then tell you the truth about your mother and father."  
Loki swallowed thickly. He had never questioned his birth up until that fated day Thor had dragged them all to Yotunhiem. He had heard many talk of the tale that on the day they announced the queen to have given birth to a second boy there had been a great celebration. Loki hadn't even thought about the tale of his birth after Odin had told him he was a frost giant. Loki knew he was missing something in this story and obviously so was Zeus. The pieces were not fitting together.  
Loki didn't voice anymore questions he merely sat back to regain his poise. It was then that a dark smoke appeared on the edge of the floor where it dropped off down into an open void of black. Both Zeus and Loki looked curiously as the smoke began to swirl upward and a faint outline of someone could be seen within.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Loki watched the dark swirl rise and dissipate and nearly cursed out loud. Illithia stood there wearing her Asgardian clothing and her heavy fur cloak. She looked around almost as if she recognized the place and dropped her cloak to the ground behind her as she took a few steps forward her eyes falling to Zeus.   
"What is the meaning of this?" He said looking at her. It was plain that he didn't not know her to see her. "I expressly said that no one was to disturb me." His eyes narrowed at her and she smiled a sweet smile blinking slowly his way.   
"I'm sorry father, to have disturbed your work with my betrothed." She said and Loki closed his eyes a moment. She knew what he suspected and he wondered if she had somehow read his mind. He knew she could not and so could only assume perhaps the fates had shown her, he could also only hope the fates showed her a way out if all this as well.   
Zeus looked from her to Loki and back. "I feel as though I have missed something." He said. It was obviously he was more curious now then angry.   
"My name is Illithia, mate and betrothed to Loki Odinson and daughter to Frigga." Her words were smooth and oddly Loki shivered. The manner in which she was acting was not like her at all and he wondered if this was perhaps a trick. The eay she moved and spoke were foreign to him. Her hand touched and smoothed over a nearby stone pillar and she looked up to it taking in its size. Her touch was almost loving and her expression one of relief.   
"Are you trying to tell me that you are the child I had with Frigga and not this boy?" Zeus asked her pointing at Loki.   
"That is exactly what I am saying." She told him her eyes looking to Zeus.   
"Impossible. Frigga gave birth to a boy, a celebration held in his name." Zeus said to her.   
"A ruse by your enemies to keep me from you. A switch cleverly planned. A son of Odin and Afinia to be switched with the daughter of Zeus and Frigga to hide me. Placed on a temple stairs where I knew not the truth." She said and had stepped ever closer to her father. Loki could see the resemblance now more then ever. Having them standing only feet from one another gave him an easy viewing of their similarities. He dismissed all her other information in favour of keeping up with what was going on. He had no time to dwell on the fact Odin was indeed his father or that Frigga was her true mother.   
"And who told you all of this?" Zeus asked calmly one hand under his elbow while the other pressed a finger to his cheek thoughtfully.   
"Both Frigga and Odin claim it so and a vision sent to me by Ambrosia cleared the air." Illithia said the name Ambrosia like a caress.   
"It would explain some...difficulties I was having." Zeus looked to Loki. "I must admit I was beginning to wonder about my blood running in his veins. As impressive as his magic is he simply was falling short if my expectations. I do however approve the union between you both if it means much now." Zeus chuckled.  
Illithia stood before Zeus and Loki was stood just off to the side. "It's all true I swear." She said and Loki watched Zeus look her over more closely. She had his blue eyes and his darker skin. He then turned his eyes to Loki and then to Illithia again. Loki felt immobilized just by her declarations. Knowing what Zeus wanted from Loki only made him dread that now Illithia had put herself in that line of fire.  
"A daughter is not so bad. And how do you feel about Odin? Would you join me in a war to destroy him?" Loki felt his throat turn dry.   
"Odin is a selfish man and deserves whatever he gets. He has lied to my beloved on several occasions and made his life hell. I would see him burn. I would watch them all die." Loki knew his mouth was gaping but he dared not speak. What had happened to his Illithia? Where was the gentle, kind and caring woman he so loved?  
Zeus smiled wide. "And you will have revenge for your beloved." He gestured to Loki. "Together we will destroy Odin. Yourself and Loki may stay here and live happily as a true god and goddess." Zeus was grinning wide. Loki saw Illithia produce from thin air two cups, surprising as she had never showed signs of knowing how to use magic. Yes something was wrong here. Loki watched her step toward her father holding one out.   
"A toast to inevitable victory." She said and Zeus took the cup. He laughed a proud laugh.   
"You are indeed my blood!" He said and downed the contents of the cup. Once it was gone he laughed once more and then stopped. The cup tumbled from his hand and he stumbled back a step. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment and looked down at his hands when he opened them.   
"Silly Zeus." Illithia said only her voice was not her own. Zeus's eyes had turned wide. It was clear he recognized the voice. "I swore my vengeance on you would come with my death. All I needed to do was wait for the right opportunity. You gave me that opportunity when you played the trickster and got Odin's queen pregnant. Do you feel that?" She asked and Loki watched on as Zeus's eyes bulged slightly and he feel to his knees. "That's the feeling of mortality. The feeling of ever lasting life draining from you." Loki knew of only Odin to hold what was deemed immortality. Only a handful of things that could cause death and none of them easy to come by. It seemed Zeus shared this trait.   
Illithia, or rather the woman wearing Illithia's face and body turned on her heels and stood on the edge of the platform that fell off into a void. She looked down and from her hands a spell was cast and the void opened up revealing Asgard. "Come, take your revenge Odin, All Father and with it see mine also completed." She hissed and a rainbow light shot into the sky and Odin appeared.

(Illithia)

Illithia could hear and see everything she simply couldn't move of her own will. She saw Loki's many expressions as she spoke. Shock, surprise, contemplation, determination, suspicion even sadness. She wanted to go to him, to hold him but Ambrosia was still in charge.   
When Odin appeared Illithia was looking up from within her own mind at the All father in all his armour. She was then turned to look at Zeus who looked livid. "What have you done to me wench?" He said and moved forward and grabbed for her but Ambrosia easily side stepped away from him.   
"I have turned you mortal. And with your new mortality will come death." Ambrosia hissed and was now across the platform far from Zeus.   
"Zeus." Odin said. He was removing his cloak and then his armour. In fact he removed all his clothing save for his cotton pants. "I have waited a long time to seek out a rematch for a fight I was forced into and then the torment you set upon my family but I will not be so dishonourable to take easy advantage of your weakened state. We will fight as we once did. Hand to hand combat. Neither of us wearing armour." Odin told him his hands stretched out in surrender to these rules.   
"Ah yes but you are not mortal and so you still hold an advantage." Zeus growled.   
"This is true and so perhaps a time limit can be set. If you survive this fight after two hours I will relent and withdraw my intentions of revenge." Illithia felt shocked by this declaration and she could feel Ambrosia's anger but she didn't speak. This was not what herself and Odin agreed to when Ambrosia used her body to return to Asgard and speak with the all father.   
The price of helping Odin get his revenge was that Zeus would die not given a true chance to live. Suddenly Illithia felt afraid but all she could do was watch everything as it happened. Until Ambrosia left her body she wouldn't have control over anything. While the words were being spoken between Zeus and Odin Loki had made his way to Illithia.   
"Is it magic that wears her face?" He asked her looking into her eyes.   
"Yes and no. This is her body. Her flesh and blood." Ambrosia said at it was clear she didn't want to deal with Loki at the moment. "She will be returned to you." Ambrosia told him. Loki looked unsettled.   
"If she is not..." He began in a threatening tone.   
"What? You'll kill me? I am afraid it's to late for that. Illithia has already preformed that last part of her bargain." It was true. Illithia remembered all to well what it felt like to plunge the enchanted dagger Ambrosia had given her into the three headed woman's heart. Blood and staggered breaths as she died within the magic circle she had drawn in blood in the soot covered floor. The way the warm blood spill over her hands and the way it felt as her body slowly ceased to move and her weight becoming heavy on her knees. That was something she would never forget.   
She had hesitated holding the dagger in both hands over her head to make the plunge downward. Ambrosia had yelled at her to do it. It was the thought that this was not murder but justice that helped her deliver the blow. The fact that Loki's life hung in the balance as did so many other lives.   
Illithia snapped back to the scene unfolding before them. Zeus and Odin were now stood across from one another an intense gaze passing between them. Both men seemed oblivious to their surroundings and the people within it. Finally Zeus made the first move snapping forward to grab Odin but Odin was quick, much quicker then Illithia thought he would be. He pivoted to the side and caught Zeus in the ribs with his knee. Both men matched in strength as Ambrosia's blood only made Zeus mortal not weak.   
Zeus let out a grunt and grabbed Odin by the waist and forced him back to collide with a pillar. A crack was heard as the pillar itself splintered on impact. Odin was quick to bring his elbow down across the upper part of Zeus's back and Zeus collapsed to one knee but took Odin's knees out from behind him. Odin came crashing down but spun to avoid another blow. Illithia watched the blows that seemed to go in turn back and forth. They crossed the rounded platform battling each other and covering quite a bit of ground.   
Illithia had no way to tell time but Ambrosia was counting by the suns located above. Loki was between watching the battle and looking back to her but she was unable to look to him and tell him it was ok. That she was fine. He looked worried. The hand to hand battle moved on spanning enough time that the suns were now almost behind them. Surely the fight would end soon. Illithia was hoping Odin was just playing around and that he would win.   
Suddenly Zeus jumped forward and the two men locked hands their feet braced backwards. One trying to push the other to the edge. For Odin the fall would not be deadly but for Zeus it would certainly mean death. Back and forth the feet slid neither getting the other any closer. Only a few feet stood between each of them from the edge with the angle they were now on. She felt Ambrosia's nervous tick as she watched. Sometimes her breath hitched when one looked to be winning but exhale in either relief or irritance when they did not.   
"I should have just killed him while he was still unaware it was me." She muttered glaring.   
Odin heaved forward out of nowhere and Zeus stumbled back caught off guard. He teetered close to the edge and Odin moved in for the final push that would send Zeus to his doom. "This is for my wife and family." Odin said to him in the midst of his movement. He lashed out with his arm and Zeus grabbed hold of the arm and to Illithia's horror he flung Odin over and off the side.   
She felt Ambrosia's breath catch before she screamed a ragged hell like scream and before Illithia could fathom what was going on Ambrosia had made it across the platform with Loki behind her his hand outstretched to grab her but it was too late Ambriosia tackled Zeus off the ledge and both of them went over it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Loki snapped forward hard but his hand just was too far away. He watched the woman use Illithia's body to tackle Zeus and disappear over the edge. A strong wind blew him back and off his feet all together. Bewildered and still in a state if panicked shock he watched a woman with flowing black hair emerge from over the edge carrying Illithia with her. She wore a style of dress similar to that of Zeus's.   
Illithia was visibly unharmed and seemingly sleeping. Loki was on his feet immediately and the woman easily handed her over. "She did me a favour by finally ridding me of a husband I cared to no longer have." Loki realized this woman was Hera. "I've no love for the girl spawned by my dead husbands infidelities but I have returned her deed done on to me by saving her life. We are even. Let this be a lesson to you young prince. A woman scorned by the man she loved is perhaps the most dangerous of all women." Hera looked bored and then glanced over her shoulder.   
"And with your husband gone you now reign over Olympus. What can we expect from you?" Loki asked her. She looked back to him and grinned.   
"I've no want to dabble with your kind or anyone else belonging to the mortal realms. I enjoy my home here. My generosity only goes so far, you have your woman now leave and never return." Hera narrowed her blue eyes. Her long slender hand pointed toward the edge.   
Loki was cautious in his movements. Afraid that she would betray him while his back was turned but she did not. He walked passed her and right to where Odin had appeared when he first arrived. "Hiemdall." He cried out. Loki waited hopefully, cradling Illithia in his arms.  
The rainbow lights shone upward and Loki stepped off the solid ground into it. He was swallowed by the magic of the Byfrost and was gone from Olympus in hopes to never see it again. He arrived in the main dome where Hiemdall and his mother were waiting. When she saw him she ran forward to embrace him and the sleeping Illithia. "Where is Odin?" She asked.   
"He has not returned?" Loki inquired worry striking him.   
"No, not yet. What happened?" Loki pressed the queen to move out of the dome and toward the palace.   
"I'll explain when we reach the palace and have a medic check on Illithia." Frigga nodded. As they walked Loki was bursting with questions.   
"It it true? Odin is my father and you are her mother?" Loki asked unable to wait.   
"Yes." She answered back softly. "There were many things done that we are not proud of but we cannot deny that two beautiful children came from it." She smiled.   
"Why did he lie to me? I understand lying the first time, it covered up the deceits left by Zeus but why lie when I found out my true nature?" Loki felt stumped on this one.   
"Because of all people in your family Odin knew you were closest to me. He did not wish you to pry into how you came to be called my son upon birth in the kingdom of Asgard. He didn't want you to find out about Zeus or Illithia. He feared you would seek revenge or see me as a lesser woman for having slept with another man. He knew your inner jealously to Thor and thought perhaps you would feel better thinking that the reason you were so different was became you were a Yotun not an Asgardian. So many reasons Loki and none of them really worth it." Frigga told him. "I know now that secrets destroy people." She sighed.   
"I do not think less of you. You are my mother no matter my blood. You never treated me as anything less then your son even when you knew the truth. You are the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Loki smiled back and the gates to the palace were not far off now.   
"You will be a father soon. Do not make the same mistakes as we have made." Loki was surprised she said this. Illithia must have told her.   
"Somewhat ironic that I should grow up to marry your daughter and become your son through it and she your daughter. Complicated." Loki laughed. Thinking of it now it was actually somewhat funny to him. They had come full circle.   
"And there is no man better deserving of her." Frigga said in all honesty speaking from her heart. Loki couldn't think of anything else to say as they made their way up the main staircase.   
"We must search for Odin." Loki finally said.   
"Heimdall is keeping his eyes and ears open. He will summon me if he comes into the knowledge of anything at all." Frigga assured Loki. Loki entered the healing room and lay Illithia down. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Her necklace was missing, something she never took off save for that one time she had given it to him. He couldn't help but wonder where it went. Frigga summoned a healer to check on her and she was given a clean bill of health. 

(Illithia)

When Illithia woke she had woken from a long dream, or rather a vision. Much different from the ones she had been previously used to. She had not yet decided what she would do with her new ability to see the future of others but she knew that she would only tell one person. Ambrosia had explained that the gift only worked on those not directly linked to herself. She would not be able to see the future of those with her own blood. That was fine with her.   
She felt the soft silken sheets beneath her and sighed turning her head. She was in Loki's room back on Asgard. She had known she was safe before she woke. She didn't know how she knew she just did. Ambrosia's soul was gone forever from inside her and she was now free to do whatever she wished.   
A servant came in. It was apparent she had been sent to check on her before. She stopped when she saw Illithia. "My lady." She said in a breath of relief. "Let me fetch the prince." She said and scuttled off. Illithia didn't stop her. Loki was exactly who she needed to see right now. It wasn't long before Loki entered in a hurry. He came right to the bed and sat on it to embrace her. She returned his embrace. "Odin is on his way home." She told him.   
Loki retracted from her slightly to look her is the eyes. "How do you know?" He asked her. "The fates told you this?" Loki asked. Illithia realized that Loki had no idea who Ambrosia was.   
"No. My own power showed me this. He will be here within a day. He is fine, weak from his fall but he is well." Loki looked slightly confused. "The fates are dead Loki. Ambrosia was the fates. She died when she delivered the move that knocked Zeus to his death. Her power has passed to me." Illithia told him cupping his face between her palms. "And I wish not to tell a soul save for you." She added.   
"This is a large responsibility." Loki told her stroking her hair.   
"A price I paid to save you, to save everyone." She replied back placing her forehead to his. "I will act as I always did. I will need to pick and choose those things I deem worth doing. I cannot save everyone, I know this. I cannot stick my nose into everyone's fates but I can help life along." She smiled and he moved and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and for sometime they exchanged kisses until Frigga's voice broke them apart.   
"I was going to wait until you were done but it would seem you didn't plan to breath." She teased making Illithia smile and blush.   
"Come in." Illithia said to her as she stood on the doors threshold still. Frigga entered and pulled a chair up beside the bed.   
"How do you feel?" She asked.   
"I couldn't feel better." She replied. Frigga reached out and pushed some of Illithia's hair behind her ear.   
"I know that we will never gain back all those years lost to us but I was hoping we could make a new beginning." The queen said hope filling her face.   
"I'd like that." Illithia felt her heart swell. She had wondered what her mother would be like.   
"The circumstance surrounding your parents will forever remain a mystery to all others outside this family. You and Loki will marry and I will have a true right to call you daughter. There is no need to bring up pasts long buried now." Illithia nodded her understanding. "When Odin comes home I will have you married immediately." Frigga told them both. Loki grinned at that.   
"A celebration that is long overdue." Loki added his hand tightening on Illithia's. Frigga left shortly after and just as Illithia had said Odin finally appeared within Heimdall sights and was brought home. He was tired and weary but otherwise unharmed. It was Loki who told Odin what happened after he had been knocked off the platform and a weight looked to be lifted off Odin's shoulders to know Zeus was gone. He didn't say much to Illithia but he did agree to marry them as soon a possible. 

(Loki)

"Now and forever." Loki finished repeating the words of matrimony in front off all of Asgard. As the wedding was not due for another month his mother had been in a excited frenzy to get everything ready and Illithia wore the restored and slightly altered wedding gown belonging to Frigga. Tamika and a large group from Yotunhiem, excited to see this custom done, had joined the wedding ceremony and would also be invited to celebrate.   
The Asgardian were a little awkward with them but slowly they were beginning to understand one another. "I vow to stand by my husband, Loki Odinson, forever until my dying day. I swear loyalty and love and he shall never want for anything that is within my power to give now and forever." Illithia repeated the same verse.   
"As Odin all father, I sanction this unity and its unbreakable bond. From this day forward you are husband and wife." Odin finished and cheers erupted as Loki leaned in and kissed his bride. No day could have been more perfect then this one though there was a day in the future he knew would bring him much joy. The day Illithia would give birth. But that was still months away and currently still a secret so he focused on the now and broke free his lips from hers to turn to the crowd holding his hand in the air that was holding hers.   
Together they walked down between the line of people who where throwing rose petals. Asgardian children following along the sides in fits of giggles and looks of awe. They headed to their feast. Now in two very different cultures they were bonded and forever inseparable to the eyes of everyone around them. Loki knew that what ever faced them in the future they would face head on together.   
As they entered the dining hall Illithia broke free of Loki and picked up one of the children who had bumped into a stone statue and down came the statue where the child would have been. Her sight had become strong and Loki feared what would happen if people found out she had such power. It was one thing to be told to do things but she was no longer a messenger she was now the source. It was one secret he knew had to be kept. Not all secrets were bad. Illithia put the child on her feet and gave Loki an apologetic smile. It was something he would have to get used to. She had too good a heart to watch things happen she could immediately prevent.  
They took their seats at the head table. Loki stayed standing and everyone grew silent. "I would like to make a toast. To my new wife, without her I am sure I would have been traveling a much darker path right now." Loki said and the room cheered agreement and further respect for Illithia. Loki sat and kissed her before she could say a word.   
"You took an innocent girl and corrupted her mind and body, how is that not still a dark path?" Illithia teased him.   
"Do not start me woman or I will spirited you away right now to corrupt you some more." Loki warned her unable to resist sliding his hand down her back and to her backside. She squirmed slightly before he withdrew.   
"I love you husband." She said.   
"I love you wife." He replied back.


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter. Would like to take a moment to thank those who have been reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Trying to post all my older fics here a little at a time day by day but if you want more recent stuff you can go to ffnet and search for me. Yasumi
> 
> Thanks!

Epilogue

Three years had passed since Illithia had found out her parentage and her father was destroyed for being a malicious man and her mother was now her mother in law. Illithia spent a lot of time between Asgard and Yotunhiem with or without Loki. After their wedding they settled back in Yotunhiem to build their ever expanding home and work diligently with their people to start a new kind of life. One free of war and hate.   
Old laws had faded and new ones had come in place at Loki's command. Illithia gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Loki had given him the ability to transform into an Asgardian form which was used when they went to Asgard. As much as Loki had become accustomed to his Yotun form he secretly still preferred his Asgardian one and wanted his son to experience both as well. Eskel seemed to enjoy both worlds.   
Illithia never did make her first hunting kill but no one questioned it of her. Her status had changed in Jotunhiem as well since her return from saving Loki. No one knew the full story aside from Tamika but many respected Illithia and held her in high regard. Loki told her often how proud he was of her.   
Illithia was now rushing around trying to get the room in order and Eskel was jumping up and down on the bed watching her. He had Loki's black hair and when he was Asgardian he had her blue eyes. He would be tall no doubt. Loki emerged from the bathroom and tackled his son playfully to bounce onto his back on the bed.   
"Loki get dressed." She said giving his ass a slight backhand. Loki whirled on her and caught her close. She was already dressed and her hair braided.   
"Must I." He said teasingly.   
"This is not our day. I will not be late. We must be the first there." Illithia told him and pushed him back from her. She looked to her three year old and sighed. Loki had messed up his hair. "I'll hurt you." She warned Loki when he hadn't completely let her go.   
"You are simply no fun this morning." Loki told her.   
"No fun at all momma." Eskel added.   
"Fix his hair and meet me in Tamika's room." She told Loki and left. She worked her way quickly down the caverns until she got to Tamika. Entering she was happy to see Tamika was wide awake and smiling. She was still not yet dressed. Her slender lithe body open to view more so then usual and several marks littered her shoulders.   
Illithia averted her eyes when Maru entered the room from the bath. It was hard to believe that only four hours ago Illithia had been the one to escort Tamika to the sacred pool after her and Maru had mated. This morning was the new ceremony that would transform Tamika's old mark into a new one and Maru would get his first. It took Illithia all this time to get the Yotuns to see that moving on from their old mates was not a dishonour but a privilege. When enough began to take her side it was decided that a certain number of years would have to pass to be allowed a new mate. In this case the minimum amount of years was 100. They tried to use Tamika as an example and use 400 but Loki intervened. 100 was as low as the bargaining had gone.   
"My queen." Maru greeted and she could hear the gratitude in his voice.  
"Lets get you ready." Illithia told Tamika and unfolded the garment she herself had made for this day. Tamika didn't often wear anything that covered her breasts and so it was a simple wrap with a special embroidery on the edged to honor the memory of her previous mate. The color of light purple was chosen as the new color. She wrapped it around and tied it at her hip in a bow and began to help her adorn her preferred chains. Long ones that sank between her ample breasts and a thick anklet full of many charms. Illithia had become attached to the golden chain she wore at her hips. Often it was the only thing Loki left on her when he took her to bed at night.   
When Tamika was ready Loki had arrived with Eskel and together they escorted Tamika and her new mate out the cavern end with the same crowd as Loki and herself had and outside in the courtyard. They stood by and watched as the inker began by putting Tamika's old mark upon Maru before uniting the new marks to them both. Tamika faired better then Illithia did.  
When they finished Illithia help Tamika wash her hands and respectfully they stepped aside. Today was a super special day as there were four woman who had found new mates. They watched the other four find peace with their new mates. Some took longer then others because they had mates before on both sides and the marks hard to be intertwined perfectly for both. But everything went well. As the crowd dispersed Tamika pulled Illithia into a strong hug. "I will never forget what you have done for us." She said. "I am happy we are sister." She added. Her speech had improved greatly since her trips to Asgard. Even now Tamika joined her each time she went. 

(Loki)

Loki was propped up on several pillows with Illithia cradled to his chest. The day had been a long one but a most fulfilling one. Loki had taken his son with him to hunt. Starting them early was important to the Yotun. Eskel didn't seem to fear anything and was always eager to learn. He held his mothers eagerness and openness to new things.   
Illithia herself had recently come to Loki requesting to learn how to use magic. She often wondered what powers she had locked inside her that she didn't know about. Zeus had said she had them, or rather said Loki did when he was under the impression Loki was his child. Loki also wanted to know what his wife was capable of and had begun to train her in the ways of sorcery.   
Illithia's fingers were tracing his marks, something she did often. Even when they lay in his bed in Asgard she did this even though the marks were no longer there. She had them memorized. "So many changes. I do hope no one decides to challenge me for the throne. I would hate to see all that work go to waste." Loki said. Illithia got up off his chest.   
"Who cares about all that work...you'd be dead and I'd have to wait 100 years before I could have sex again." She said and he knew she was teasing him. He grabbed her and turned her to be place flat on her back.   
"No other man will have such a pleasure." Loki growled and attacked her neck and shoulder. She laughed and playfully tried to wriggle free. Loki stopped his assault and kissed the marks he left behind. He then flicked her nose as he had gotten in the habit of doing.   
"To think you once thought this would cause you pain." He said his hand slipping between her legs.   
"Hmmm. Did you ever expect me to come waltzing in here baring myself to you so easily." She coo'd her hand playing in his hair.   
"A fine surprise, one that will always play on my mind. It is so hard to get you to blush nowadays." He teased her and she laughed and moaned at the same time. His fingers playing her perfectly.   
"What's there to blush at? I hardly think there are things you can do to me now that you haven't done already." She pointed out her hips coming off the bed to bring her closer to his fingers. Loki grinned. He had plenty of things he regretted but without them he never would have met her. Had he never been imprisoned the fates wouldn't have had a reason to send her. Despite the fates ultimate goal for Illithia Loki had only Ambrosia to thank for his happiness.   
Illithia had become better at controlling her foresight over the years and it was still a secret between the two of them. She had done much good with her new gift and was still called the messenger in Asgard. Loki sunk his hand deeper, playing within her using his longest fingers before pulling her to roll him to his back and he bid her to mount him. He enjoyed watching her ride him. He enjoyed that most of all only because of how innocent she once was. Seeing her work him was thrilling no matter how many times he had seen it before.   
She easily rode atop him now. He remembered a time she wasn't sure what to do and moved with unsure movements but now she moved with confidence. Her hips flicking forward and back before she began to start a steady bounce along his shaft. Loki groaned and caressed her hips as she moved. The only times he didn't get to enjoy his wife was when she went to Asgard without him but he made up for it when she would return.   
There had been a hunting trip that Loki had gotten 'lost' with her just so he could take her up against a mountain wall. Tamika had punched Loki in the shoulder when they had returned and she gave a mean right hook. Illithia moaned above him her hand resting on his shoulder. Loki began to bump his hips up to her and she smiled down at him. He loved her smile. It lit up her face.   
She had changed not just his life but many people around them but he had changed her as well. Loki grunted getting close to a release. He could tell she was determined to see him to it just by her eager movements. Loki allowed her to continue her quest to please him and just a few short moments later it was over. She was sitting atop him smiling at him as he looked at her through heavily lidded eyes.   
The fates had brought them together, the fates had protected Illithia throughout her life and now Illithia was fate to herself and to others. Loki had never put much stock in the fates or fates design but now he embraced it. 

The end!


End file.
